Boniface
by darkstag
Summary: Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas...
1. Ah les salauds

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**_

 _ **Je vous présente ma toute première histoire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à m'informer si vous voyez des fautes ou d'autres petits soucis quels qu'ils soient, ou bien de laisser tous simplement votre avis.**_

 _ **J'annonce directement que je serai une posteuse irrégulière donc préparez vous à avoir plus ou moins de délai pour ceux qui voudrait lire la suite.**_

 _ **Je te remercie, oui toi lecteur curieux ou paumé de la toile appelée web qui prend la peine de lire cette histoire (** s'incline **) Merci.**_

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 1** **: «** **Ah les salauds !** **»**

\- Laissez-moi vous rejoindre !

\- C'est hors de question yoï.

La jeune femme indignée se tenait droite comme un piquet face au second du navire. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent. Elle le foudroyait d'un regard sombre.

L'équipage intéressé par cet échange hors du commun, s'était ressemblé sur le pont autour d'eux.

\- C'est parce que je suis une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mes organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur de mon corps que je suis forcement une incapable, dit-elle d'une voie monotone.

\- Pas le moins du monde. J'aime les femmes, mais j'ai juste du mal avec les passagers clandestins yoï, l'informa-il accompagné d'un regard froid.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à toute vitesse LA réponse infaillible. Être découverte dans les cales du navire après seulement deux heures, au grand maximum après avoir quitté le dernier port n'était pas forcément une bonne première rencontre. Certes voler quelques vêtements, une couverture et une brosse à dents dans une chambre au hasard n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle pour rester discrète. De plus comment pouvait-elle savoir que dans justement CETTE maudite chambre, et pas dans une autre bien sûr, se trouvait CET homme au caractère bien colérique et pas très sympathique qui à première vue ne semblait pas apprécier sa dépossession.

Une demande d'asile politique n'était pas envisageable vue la paisible île qu'ils venaient de quitter. La recherche d'un parent éloigné ? Déjà vu. Prétendre fuir un mari violent ? Elle était trop jeune. À 17 ans on n'est pas encore mariée, du moins pas de là où elle venait.

\- Jusqu'où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

\- A Don Diego El Barcelo. C'est dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne pensais pas que d'ici là on t'aurait forcément découverte ? Dit-il. Il faut, si le temps est avec nous, pratiquement deux ans pour rejoindre cette île.

\- Je suis très patiente, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur un des mâts.

\- Ce voyage est long et difficile.

\- Je sais. Je suis déterminée et prête à tout, répond-elle d'un air résolu.

\- On est des pirates, pas des saints Samaritains, répliqua Marco avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va de soi, riposta-elle plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Un lourd et profond silence s'était installé sur le navire, seuls les bruits des vagues qui tapaient contre la coque indiquaient que le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Les yeux soupçonneux, le bras droit du capitaine dévisageait la jeune femme toujours appuyée contre le mât : Jeans délavé et troué, accompagné d'un sweat-shirt à capuche gris pas mal usagé qui laissait seulement apparaître, à peine lisible, les lettres B, O, N, I, F, A, C et E. _Boniface... Sérieusement ?_ Elle portait dans son dos grâce à une unique brettelle, une besace informe qui avait elle aussi bien vécue. Ses cheveux courts, bruns et mal-coiffés encadraient son visage amaigris et blafard où perlaient des yeux de couleur indéfinissable. Ils luisaient comme deux petits scarabées qui, contrairement à son air se voulant décontracté et déterminé, laissaient apparaître un sentiment totalement différent. Une vraie _Peur_.

Se sentant quelque peu étudiée, légèrement intimidée, la jeune femme tentait de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se défiler. Tout se jouait maintenant.

\- Sais-tu te battre yoï ? Lui demanda Marco.

\- Je suis contre la violence.

\- ... Tu saurais peut-être cuisiner yoï ?

\- Pas vraiment. Personnellement je préfère manger. Il vaut mieux de tout façon éviter de me laisser une arme entre les mains, répondit-elle pensive.

\- Tu aurais peut-être des compétences en médecine alors ?

\- Moi ? J'ai une peur bleue des aiguilles ! Je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise avec le sang...

\- En menuiserie ? Essaya-t-il. Le sang commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour assembler des meubles IKEAAA … HÉÉ ! MAIS LACHE-MOI ! REPOSE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT AU SOL ! STOP ! J'AI DIT STOP !

Marco avait saisi l'intruse par la taille et essayait de la tirer vers le bastingage. Cependant prit de vitesse, la femme s'était accrochée au mat en l'entourant de ses jambes.

\- NON ! T'AS PAS L'DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! brama-t-elle

\- J'AI TOUT LES DROITS QUE JE VEUX ICI YOÏ ! TU CROIS QU'ON EST OU LÀ ? SUR UN BATEAU DE PLAISANCE ?! C'EST PAS LA BELLE VIE ICI ! ON NE VEUT PAS DE CRÉTINS INUTILES A BORD ! aboya Marco.

 _Mais quelle chieuse_ ! Marco tirait de plus en plus fort, déterminé à décoller cette gangrène trop collante. Cependant, telle une racine récalcitrante ou bien une moule accrochée à son rocher, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise et abandonner son idée saugrenue.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI ! S'offusqua-t-elle, JE NE SUIS PAS INUTILE !

\- OÏ LES SPECTATEURS PASSIFS ! VENEZ M'AIDER BORDEL !

La troupe de pirates hésitants se précipita sur la femme. Il ne fallait pas désobéir aux ordres du vice-capitaine surtout quand il était à un tel degré d'énervement.

Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent tant de bien que de mal, après de nombreux essais laborieux, à décrocher la jeune femme qui se débattait comme un beau diable et criait comme un goret sur le point d'être égorgé.

\- AU SECOURS ! AU VIOL ! AU VIOL ! beugla-t-elle rouge de colère en griffant et envoyant les pieds violemment à ses entraves qui essayaient de l'immobiliser.

\- Préparez une barque on va la mettre dedans, peina Marco. À cette distance il lui faudra seulement quelques heures pour regagner le rivage yoï !

Concentrés sur leurs efforts titanesques pour retenir l'anguille humaine, aucun des pirates n'entendirent les bruits des énormes bottes qui s'étaient arrêtées derrière eux. Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus de l'attroupement.

\- Que se passe-t-il mes fils ? Quel est tout ce raffut ? gronda la voix du géant.

« Père ! » s'exclamèrent tous ensemble les pirates présents.

\- Un passager clandestin yoï.

Le nouveau venu les dévisagea, terminant et s'attardant plus longtemps sur la jeune femme qui le fixait en silence, cinq pirates la tenant à chaque membre.

\- Pourquoi est tu venue sur notre vaisseau ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! rétorqua-t-elle soudainement surprenant tous les pirates qui s'insurgeaient désormais contre elle.

Prenant soudainement conscience de son ton agressif, elle s'empressa de détourner la tête honteuse avant d'ajouter d'une voie légèrement chevrotante :

\- Laissez-moi juste rester jusqu'à la prochaine île. Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en prie... laissez-moi rester avec vous. Je ne veux surtout pas retourner sur... sur cette île... supplia-t-elle en se prosternant, le front collé au bois sombre du pont, devant le grand capitaine.

Les pirates qui la retenaient la relâchèrent doucement la libérant ainsi de ses poids. Prosternée ainsi aux pieds du Paternel, elle apparut soudainement comme chétive et maladive. La fatigue se voyait sur ses traits. Où était passée la bête sauvage de tout à l'heure ?

Le capitaine passa devant la jeune femme toujours inclinée tête baissée, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas. Il alla s'asseoir sans un bruit dans son immense fauteuil à l'autre bout du pont, se servant au passage d'une bonne chope de rhum.

La jeune femme toujours recroquevillée, plissa les yeux extrêmement forts et se mit à prier, supplier et implorer silencieusement tous les dieux existants. Attendant le verdict qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas venir. Elle se mit à trembler, se voyant mise à l'eau dans une toute petite barque. Elle, jeune femme chétive, sans avenir, livrée à elle-même, n'ayant plus qu'à mourir. Tout était fini ? Déjà ? Tout allait s'arrêter sans même avoir débuté ? _C'est pas possible. Non c'est impossible…_ Un silence pesant se glissa sur le pont... _Par pitié... Que tout ça se termine_ _..._ Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés, bientôt sur le point d'être condamnée.

Qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible... Rapidement pour elle puisse enfin s'arrêter de courir. Se reposer, souffler et enfin respirer. Pour en finir avec... tout ÇA ... Elle était fatiguée...

\- Tu peux rester.

... Quoi ?... Elle avait bien entendu ?

\- Tu vas à Don Diego, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux rester ici un moment, la rassura-t-il.

Surprise par ce changent soudain, elle releva la tête, le regardant avec des yeux ronds remplis de larmes. Toujours au sol, elle laissa quelques sanglots de soulagement s'étouffer silencieusement, en serrant contre elle son unique sac.

\- Père si je peux me permettre, on ne peut pas accepter tous les clandestins qui se pointent sur notre navire yoï, intervint le second.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux larmoyants d'un air écœuré. Il n'allait pas essayer de la faire partir quand même ? C'était pas possible ! Elle sentait un orage de colère en elle, prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Comment osait-il ! L'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ?

\- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ceux qui sont inutiles dégagent, expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard des plus glacials.

Heurtée par les propos volontairement blessant du phœnix, elle s'indigna. Inutile ? Comment peut-on être inutile ? Personne n'est inutile ! Tout le monde a sa place quelque part même si cela prend du temps pour la trouver. Personne n'est inutile, sinon pourquoi exister ? Ce serai tellement triste…

Elle se sentit soudainement comme étant le centre de l'attention. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux la fixaient étrangement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à voix haute quand même ? Et merde... Le rouge lui monta aux joues, baissant son regard, toute honteuse.

Sous son imposante et large moustache blanche, Edward Newgate affichait un étrange sourire en lui demandant son nom.

\- Je m'appelle Lola, répondit-elle avec un charmant petit sourire.

\- Effectivement Lola. Je pense comme toi, tout le monde a une place dans ce monde et je viens même de trouver la tienne sur ce navire, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix sans quitter son curieux sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Dans les cales sombres et plus que poussiéreuses du bateau, Lola se tenait au centre de la pièce droite comme un i.

Elle se trouvait désormais habillée d'un tablier blanc avec de longs gants en caoutchouc roses, de bottes de pluie claires, le tout coiffé d'un ignoble fichu blanc qui remontait ses cheveux lui donnant un air de vieux sapin défraîchi.

Dans une de ses mains se trouvait un seau d'eau savonneuse où baignaient une éponge et une vieille serpillière effilochée, et dans l'autre, un vulgaire balai visiblement peu utilisé.

Bouillant de colère et fulminant de rage, elle poussa un ultime cri de fureur « AH ! LES SALAUDS ! »


	2. C'est trop injuste

**Hého ! Voila le deuxième chapitre ! Houra! Houra! (** je n'en crois pas moi même! **)**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 _Minimiste : Encore merci ! En ce qui concerne Marco il y a une raison à sa réaction. Mais ça c'est pour plus tard ! Héhéhé ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et encore merci à toi..._

 **Comme d'habitude si quelque chose vous turlupine où si vous voyez des ^dfpkù%h de fautes (** il y en a beaucoup je sais... **) qui s'y sont glissées, prévenez moi svp**

 **Je remercie infiniment les gens qui prennent la peine de me lire (** se prosterne... **)**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_ _ **:**_ _ **«C'est trop injuste ! »**_

Ses lunettes sur le nez et une plume dans la main, Marco essayait de garder son self-control. Elle avait plus qu'une dent contre lui. Il en était certain.

Il a dû recommencer deux fois sa carte marine. Deux fois ! La première c'était normale. Comme d'habitude, le premier essai lui servait de brouillon et de base pour « LA » Deuxième, « LA » Véritable. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'eut besoin d'en recommencer une. Pas une fois. Jamais ! Tout était toujours parfait. Calculé au quart de millimètre près. Le trait parfaitement lisse, sans tâche, sans bavure. Rien ne devait rompre ce parfait harmonie, quadrillé avec la plus grande précision. Personne ne devait le déranger, rien ne devait le perturber quand il était plongé dans ses profonds calculs.

Mais elle... Avec son petit sourire en coin que l'on avait envie de voir disparaître, faisait tout son possible pour l'emmerder. Elle lui en voulait et pas qu'un peu. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle était devenue « la femme de ménage en CDD du bateau ». Cinq jours qu'elle lui montrait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Au début il avait décidé de l'ignorer, la comparant à une vulgaire tache sur le navire, la considérant par mépris pour qu'elle reste à distance. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas très bien marché, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair ?

La voilà tranquillement dans SA cabine en train de faire le ménage à côté de SES papiers, de SES rapports pour SON capitaine, secouant volontairement le plumeau poussiéreux à l'intérieur de la chambre qui laissait au passage un nuage de poussière trouble en retombant doucement sur son lit. Elle s'activait énergiquement à la tâche. La surveillant du coin de l'œil, il recommença à tracer sa troisième carte.

Bam !

Le balai tapa contre le bureau. Il releva la tête et la regarda en train de balayer en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle le faisait exprès !_ Il se pencha à nouveau sur son œuvre.

Bim ! Bam !

Une veine se forma sur sa tempe. _Ne pas s'énerver... Rester calme..._ Il devait maintenir au minimum son image de commandant impassible. Déjà que la colère qu'il avait poussée lors la brusque arrivée de la fille avait fait jaser pas mal de monde, il ne voulait pas que sa fierté de bras droit imperturbable prenne à nouveau un mauvais coup.

Il passa la main gauche dans sa nuque en soupirant, pensif. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang-froid à ce point-là ? Il avait maintenant un bon équipage qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Des frères certes plutôt turbulents, mais un père qui veillait sur eux. Elle l'avait bien cherché, mais rien ne justifiait une telle réaction excessive de sa part.

Tient ? Il s'était instinctivement remis à dessiner ? Il sourit en entendant le léger frottement de sa plume qui glissait sur le papier sans aucune gêne dans le profond silence de la pièce...

Aucune gêne ? Silence ?

Marco tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille qui fixait intensément sa carte. Il fit un énorme bond sur sa chaise. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là sans qu'il ne la remarque ?! C'est impossible il ne l'avait pas senti ! Depuis quand était-elle aussi proche ?!

\- Ah... Tu viens de dépasser, lui informa-t-elle.

Il regarda à son tour son Chef d'œuvre. Une énorme rature indélébile tranchait complètement son travail en deux parties pratiquement égales... Indélébile...

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre... _Non... !_

Il était tétanisé. Ce n'était pas possible... il rêvait… Après quelques secondes de flottement, il examina la pointe de sa plume tordue puis le parchemin. Une vague de colère monta en lui, se transformant en un tsunami de rage... _C'est elle ! C'est sa faute ! TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !_

\- Franchement, quelle idée de faire de si grands gestes aussi, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en haussant les épaules.

Le second, les yeux exorbités ne lâchant pas sa carte du regard, prit sa tête entre ses mains, tirant au passage sur les malheureuses mèches blondes du haut de son crâne. Il se leva brutalement renversant sa chaise au passage.

D'une main, il attrapa soudainement la « coupable » par le col de son tablier, la tirant à sa suite dans le navire. Elle était sur le point de protester quand un regard plus que noir la réduisit au silence. Son matériel de nettoyage toujours en main, elle se laissa traîner.

Traversant rapidement quelques couloirs noueux en tirant, où plutôt étranglant à moitié son poids mort, Marco s'arrêta brutalement.

Il se retourna et plongea son regard glacial dans celui de la fille.

\- Si un jour, pour n'importe quelle raison tu rentres à nouveau dans ma cabine...

Il se pencha et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille « Je te tue ».

Lola était gelée sur place. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni même respirer.

D'un pas raide mais léger, Marco commençait à s'éloigner avant d'ajouter d'une voie dure :

\- Tu as intérêt à ce que de ce point jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont, tout soit impeccable ce soir.

Il disparut ensuite dans l'angle du couloir.

Elle s'effondra à moitié sur le bois du plancher, tremblante de la tête au pied. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa vision devenait floue. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler rapidement ses joues, suivit de quelques spasmes inaudibles. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir une nouvelle fois une telle terreur. C'était comme la dernière fois... Une peur viscérale... Animale...

Elle resta assise de longues minutes dans le couloir, les bras entourant ses jambes et le front posé sur ses genoux. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne pensait à rien.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Quatre hommes trapus passèrent devant elle, la zieutant avec curiosité.

\- Hé, c'est elle ? Demanda un des hommes.

\- Ouai.

\- Elle est bizarre, murmura le dernier.

Le temps continuait de s'écoulait.

Elle fixait désormais le plafond, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle suivait des yeux les nervures du bois, ses formes et ses imperfections. De nombreuses personnes passèrent dans le couloir en l'ignorant ou en la dévisageant, curieux. Mais pour son esprit errant, ils n'étaient que des ombres colorées, des fantômes qui déambulaient sans but réels.

Lentement, elle se releva et ramassa son balai. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commença doucement à balayer.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle s'actionnait à sa dure tache. Nettoyer le pont vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, s'avérait être une épreuve plus difficile que l'on aurait pu penser. De nombreuses tâches sombres récalcitrantes refusaient, même en frottant un bon moment, de partir ( _mais c'était pas du sang ça?!_ ).

Sous le soleil tiède du milieu d'après-midi, dans un coin, quelque pirates riaient agglutinés autour d'une caisse en bois pour jouer aux cartes, pendant que d'autres vérifiaient les cordages ou déplaçaient quelques tonneaux en les faisant rouler.

\- Hey, salut !

Lola se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, se stoppant dans son travail. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année habillait entièrement de blanc et coiffé d'une pompadour, l'observait en souriant, assis sur un baril posé négligemment sur le pont. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence.

\- Euh... salut, répondit-elle en se reconcentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche.

\- Je m'appelle Thatch.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et souffla un petit Lola, avant de se remettre au travail.

\- On n'a pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance, vu le peu de fois où on t'aperçoit... Tu dors où au fait ? Tu as une cabine ? Sûrement avec les infirmières non ? Ce sont les seules filles de l'équipage, blablata le garçon.

Lola continuait de nettoyer le sol en l'ignorant totalement.

Sans se laisser abattre, il continua :

\- Tu faisais quoi exactement sur ce navire avant qu'on ne te trouve ? Pourquoi tu as embarqué au fait ? T'as beaucoup voyagé ? Don Diégo c'est loin ? Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

Aucune réponse. Le dénommé Thatch soupira.

\- On doit avoir à peu près le même âge non ? Faut qu'on se serre les coudes !

Elle s'arrêta de nettoyer. Elle le regarda en silence.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé sur ce navire ?

\- Sur L'Intrépide ? Ouai, ça va faire bientôt deux ans, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle s'intéresse enfin un peu à lui.

\- Embarquer un gamin de onze ans sur un navire pirate... mais quelle idée...

\- HÉÉ ! J'ai quinze ans ! Pas onze ! Même pratiquement seize ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin en fait.

\- C'est totalement faux ! Sachez Madame que vous vous adressez au futur et plus gRAÂND maître Coq-pirate de Grand Line, dit-il avec fierté. De plus, je suis actuellement complètement indispensable en cuisine ! Sans moi ils ne s'en sortent pas, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Une voix dure venant de l'intérieur fit sursauter le garçon :

\- THATCH BORDEL ! CES PUTAINS DE PATATES NE VONT PAS S'ÉPUCHER TOUTES SEULES !

\- En effet, je vois ça, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Il descendit de son perchoir d'un air renfermé, vexé. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'éloigna, traînant des pieds en shootant dans des cailloux imaginaires, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

Lola pouffa. _Finalement, il y avait des gens plutôt sympa sur ce navire_. _L'Intrépide hein ?_ Elle regarda rapidement l'emblème du navire qui marquait la grande voile. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait embarqué, laissant le hasard et la chance décider pour elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Dès qu'elle vit pour la première fois le deux-mâts, elle s'était tout de suite sentit attirée par cette corvette sombre à tête d'ours blanc ( _à moins que ce ne fut un chien...?_ ). Il n'était pas comme les autres, elle l'avait ressenti. Il l'avait comme dévisagé, mis à nue. Elle était restée face à lui, à l'observer de longues minutes avant de s'y glisser. Après son entrée furtive à son bord, elle s'était sentit en sécurité, comme protégée, n'étant plus autant sur ses gardes et méfiante (même _si certaines personnes étaient plutôt louches..._ ), toute peur envolée. Elle était... _Bien_ ? _Oui. Très bien même._ Elle était loin. Loin de tous ses soucis.

De tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait, c'était la première fois qu'on la repérait. Elle était de nature plutôt discrète, très discrète même. Personne ne pouvait la repérer. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Aucune explication. C'était comme ça tout simplement.

Les voiles et les Jolly Rogers qui trônaient fièrement sur les mâts claquèrent, la ramenant à la réalité. L'heure du dîner approchait. La jeune femme mit sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée à cause de l'altercation avec le vice capitaine en fin de matinée. De toute façon elle s'était habituée à sauter deux ou trois repas. La condition de passager clandestin n'étant pas la meilleure qui soit, réussir à manger au moins tous les deux jours était une grande réussite en soi. Il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre. Les clandestins n'ont pas le choix. C'était comme ça.

Elle avait vu de nombreuses personnes dans le même cas qu'elle. Une bonne partie était mort de faim ou de maladies si ils n'étaient pas lâchement exécutés par les équipages ou jetés par-dessus bord. De temps en temps, leurs corps dérivaient jusqu'aux plages, mais tout le monde fermait les yeux. Personne ne les regardait. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Qui cela intéresserait de toute façon ? Peut-être que son étrange pouvoir venait de là ? Le pouvoir caché de l'être humain quand il ne devenait rien, le rendant au final complètement invisible ? Sans présence ?

Une petite partie de l'équipage commençait déjà à quitter le pont, se pressant dans les couloirs dans le but de rejoindre le réfectoire. Au fur et à mesure que le pont se vidait et que le ciel s'assombrissait pour laisser place à la nuit, des bruits de fourchettes et des rires remontèrent des entrailles du navire. Seules les vigies du nid de pie et quelques sentinelles qui patrouillaient le long des boulevards, restaient à l'extérieur, surveillant l'horizon.

Une musique et des chants se joignaient maintenant au rythme infatigable de la mer.

* * *

À l'intérieur l'ambiance était à son apogée.

L'équipage à moitié saoul, dansait, riait et chantait à n'en plus pouvoir au son d'une fanfare un peu désordonnée ( _et oui, tout le monde boit sur un navire pirate_ ). Les musiques s'alternaient entre shanti marins et chansons paillardes ( _ces dernières étaient visiblement largement plus populaire que la première catégorie, vu le nombre de voix nettement supérieur qui se joignaient à la mélodie_ ).

Les quatre trèès loooongues tables disséminées dans la pièce étaient remplies de toutes sortes de mangeailles. Les cuisiniers s'étaient bien donnés du mal. De nombreuses viandes étaient mises en valeurs dans de grands plats en céramiques. Marinées, grillée ou rôties, elles avaient beaucoup plus de succès que les pauvres malheureux légumes délaissés, disposés à leurs côtés.

Mais ce qui avait ici forcément le plus de valeur aux yeux des pirates déjà bien amochés, c'était les litres d'alcools prêts à être engloutis. Des quantités astronomiques de choppes de bière et de rhum étaient entreposés partout dans la salle. Évidement personne n'arrivait à reconnaître la sienne ce qui faisait que tout le monde buvait chez les uns et les autres.

Puis des compétitions toujours plus viriles et en tous genres commencèrent. Celui qui buvait le plus, celui qui mangeait le plus, celui qui rotait le plus bruyamment ou le plus longtemps, celui qui chantait le plus fort ( _et pas forcément le mieux_ ), celui qui mettait le plus de nourriture dans sa bouche et bien sur les éternels bras de fer ( _où trônait au sommet Barbe Blanche, fier et invaincu_ ), classaient catégoriquement l'équipage en deux catégories : Les Hommes bien sur les vrais, ceux qui ont du poil aux pattes et qui en ont vraiment dans le pantalon, et les autres, pauvres femmelettes, faibles et incompris principalement les nouveaux. Être un Homme dans un équipage est tout un apprentissage, on ne naît pas Homme. On le devient.

Prit par une envie pressante, un pirate un peu éméché sortit de la salle et disparut d'un coup de l'embrasure de la porte.

\- PUTAIN !

Un grand bruit attira l'attention d'un groupe proche de la sortie.

\- Alors Stan ? On a trop bu et on tient plus sur ses pieds ? Rit un pirate largement plus saoul, vu son air euphorique.

Le premier pirate toujours étalé sur le sol, essayait en vain de se relever. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage rouge de colère.

\- MAIS VENEZ M'AIDER BORDEL ! Aboya l'homme au sol.

Un des spectateurs s'approcha et lui prit le bras.

\- Hahaha ! Tu'as…

SWIIIIP...! VLAM !

Il se retrouva à son tour à terre. Pratiquement allonger sur le dénommé Stan. Les yeux ronds, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. _.._

Des sifflements résonnèrent dans la salle. Les deux pirates au plancher virent à l'écrevisse, rouge de honte. Une cohue de rires retentit.

\- Sérieux les mecs vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! Dit quelqu'un d'une voix pleines de sous-entendus en essayant de se cacher les yeux.

De nombreux « frères » arrivèrent à leur tour les aider quand :

SWIIIIIIIIIIP ! BOOUM !

… Ils tombèrent à leur tour. Un tas de pirate était avachi sur le sol. Un air ahuri sur leur visage.

Ils commencèrent à s'insulter de plus en plus violemment en se rejetant la faute réciproquement. Un chaos infernal prit place.

Un des pirates plus réfléchi, posa sa main sur le plancher un peu trop brillant. _Lisse ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

\- De la cire ?

La dispute s'arrêta net. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers leur ami, qu'ils regardaient comme si une nouvelle main venait de lui pousser sur le front. Silence... À leur tour ils touchèrent alors le sol.

\- ...

\- QUI EST LE CON QUI A CIRÉ LE BOIS DU PLANCHER !? Rugirent en cœur l'équipage présent dans la salle.

Tant bien que de mal, une petite partie de l'équipage ( _seulement ceux qui avait réussis à rester sur pied_ ), mené par le second du navire déboulèrent bruyamment sur le pont. Ils cherchaient le responsable, quand ils la virent accroupit sur le sol, trempant son chiffon dans un gros bac où luisait une gelée plus que douteuse.

Lola étalait vaillamment la substance en murmurant une chanson incompréhensible. Le pont était plus que propre. C'était indéniable.

Elle s'arrêta en plein action à la vue de la paire de sandale devant elle. Elle releva la tête imperturbable.

\- Un souci ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Pour toute réponse Marco pointa du doigt l'équipage derrière lui. Les pirates qui tentaient de les rejoindre chancelaient sur leurs jambes, les bras en avant pour amortir en cas de chute. Actuellement ils ressemblaient plus à des petits faons venant de naître qu'à des pirates dignes de ce nom.

\- Je t'avais dit de nettoyer, pas de transformer le pont en patinoire yoï !

\- Non tu m'as dit que tout devait être impeccable ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Se défendit la jeune fille. « Huile végétale, pour polir et protéger le bois, lit-elle. Ce produit convient également à son entretien. La cire à l'huile NIVOS est transparente après séchage et procure un aspect lisse, brillant et velouté. Ce produit de fabrication 100% naturelle est élaboré par TOUT POUR LE BATEAU de NIVOS, producteur réputé dans le domaine de la chimie végétale et de la construction navale. La cire à l'huile existe aussi en pot de 50kg. À conserver à l'abri de la lumière et de chaleur. À tenir hors de porté des enfants. Ne pas mettre sur les yeux, et tout le tralala... ». En tout cas je ne suis pas sure que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment bio leur histoire, dit-elle pensive. Je trouve que l'odeur n'est pas trop naturelle... Mais bon, un pot de cinquante kilos aurait été le bienvenu quand même. C'est pas avec ce petit malheureux de vingt kilo que je vais pouvoir faire tout le bateau...

Les yeux du phénix lançaient des éclairs. _Elle se foutait de sa gueule ?_ Marco essayait de se calmer intérieurement.

\- Ça c'est pour les rambardes yoï. Dis-moi qui aurait idée de cirer le plancher d'un navire à par toi !? Maintenant tu m'enlève tout ça, répliqua le phénix.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dis ! Je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin ! Même plus ! rétorqua la jeune fille en colère

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas continuer de parler et de t'y mettre maintenant yoï.

Le second du capitaine s'éloigna en baillant, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Malgré quelques glissades plus ou moins contrôlées, il réussit à regagner l'intérieur du couloir. Elle avait tout fait parfaitement ! Le bois a bien besoin d'être entretenu de temps en temps non ? Pourquoi elle était punie à nouveau !? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois ! _C'est trop injuste_ !


	3. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur - a)

_**Bonsoir à vous...**_

 _ **Venez... approchez... «**_ _ _ **Tremblez d'effrois ! Tremblez de joie ! Il approche... Il est là... Tremblez de joie ! Tremblez d'effrois ! Car voici l'chapitr'trois!**__ _ **».**_

 _ **Remerciements aux reviews**_ _ **:**_

 _Nona Nevaeh_ _: Je te remercie de me suivre, ta review me donne bien du courage !_

 _Minimiste_ _: Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai fais rire ! Personnellement c'est mon passage préféré en attendant ! Merci pour ton encouragement et voici la suite !_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir dérivé inconsciemment (**_ _ou volontairement qui sait ! Ça me ferait très plaisir!_ _ **) vers ce... truc... Si vous voyez une faute ou avez un p'tit soucis quelconque, n'hésitait pas à m'en informer !**_

 _ **Sur ce, laissez moi vous présenter le chapitre 3 !**_ _ **(**_ _Position de la victoire, le bras levé, les doigts en V. YEAH !_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 3** **: «** **Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ?: - a) L'envoyer « seul » en mission suicide chez l'ennemi** **»**

- _De toute façon depuis que tu es arrivée tout va mal ! cria un pirate._

 _\- C'est toi qui nous cause tous ces problèmes ! gronda un autre._

 _Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tout va._

 _\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON ! SI VOTRE CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla Lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE DOCUMENT !_

 _\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT JUSTE LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT DONNÉE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON JAMAIS ON AURAIT LAISSE ENTRE TES MAIN UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! beugla le dénommé Stan._

 _Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua en tapant les barres de métal des cellules._

 _\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !?_

 _Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu, rageur et tapant des pieds._

 _Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient du être séparés de force._

 _\- J'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre._

* * *

 _Quelques heures avant :_

\- Toi, la fille aux balais, appela Barbe Blanche assit sur son énorme siège, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Elle releva la tête. Une poigne glacée lui écrasa soudainement son cœur. Avait-il remarquait qu'elle balayait depuis plus de deux heures toujours le même coin ? Le total opposé de là où il se trouvait, à l'abri de son aura écrasante ? Ou peut être qu'il savait pour le tonneau d'alcool qu'elle avait renversé ? Ou bien la verrerie brisée dans la cuisine ? Le robinet cassé dans les douches ? Son fauteuil plus que légèrement décoloré ? La voile déchirée ? Le canon enrayé ? La farine ?! Les clous ?!

Pris d'une appréhension soudaine, son cœur dans sa poitrine s'accéléra. _Pas tout en même temps quand même_ !

\- J... Je m'appelle Lo... Lo-

\- Peu importe, trancha le géant. J'ai une mission à te confier.

Une mission ? Pourquoi une mission ? Elle se redressa méfiante. Le capitaine et son second se regardèrent un instant, un petit sourire en coin, avant de s'intéresser à la jeune fille.

\- Dans quelques heures nous allons arriver à New Zircon, une des principales îles de l'Archipel de Tiara Diamond, commença Marco. Des personnages plutôt importants se trouvent là-bas actuellement et tu…

\- Attendez ! Stop ! Le coupa-t-elle. Cette île est sous le Gouvernent Mondial non ? Il est hors de question que je mette ne serais ce qu'un seul pied là bas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu remplis ta mission, soit tu quittes ce vaisseau, lui informa le Capitaine.

Lola les regardait sidérée. Ils n'allaient pas l'envoyer là-bas quand même ? Peu importe ce qu'était ce travail, descendre sur cette île était totalement suicidaire ! Inconcevable !

\- Je disais donc que ta mission sera de récupérer un document confidentiel, reprit Marco. On pense que le Gouvernement Mondial s'est associé avec un des quatre empereurs, Nataniel Swing. Ils auraient collaborés ensemble dans le transport de pierres précieuses, mais aussi dans un « autre genre de commerce ». On veut cet accord signé. Ce papier sera la preuve de leur trahison. Exposé aux journaux à la vue de tous, le Gouvernement n'aura plus le choix, il ne pourra que couper les ponts avec cet homme yoï.

\- Vous voulez faire tomber le Gouvernement Mondial ?! Ce n'est pas avec un vulgaire bout de papier que ça marchera...

\- Mais non imbécile, notre cible c'est Swing, soupira Marco.

Lola fixait le second avec des yeux ronds. _S'attaquer à un des Yonkou ?! Mais ils sont complètement fous ! C'est pire qu'un suicide ça ! C'était comme se rendre de son plein gré chez le diable et se baigner sans sa permission dans son super jacuzzi de flammes de l'enfer de la mort qui tue !_

\- Mais vous en êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire... votre « informateur » en est sûr ? On peut lui faire confiance ? C'est peut être un piège pour…

\- Tu partiras dans dix minutes. Tu as quarante-huit heures pour accomplir ton devoir. Si tu n'es pas sur la plage à l'Est de l'île avec la preuve dans les temps, je considérerai ta mission comme un échec, expliqua Barbe Blanche.

\- Et si ta mission est un échec...

Marco accompagna son sous-entendu d'un signe plus que clair... Bye bye... Elle serait laissée sur cette île. Lola déglutit. Comment pouvait-elle réussir à voler un tel document à la barbe des marines ultra entraînés ?!

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais qui m'accompagnera ? Je ne sais pas me battre, il me faudrait une petit équipe pour m'aider et...

Barbe Blanche la fixait avec un regard qui en disait long. Prise de panique, elle se tourna vers le phénix. _C'est pas vrai !_

\- QUOI ?! Non ! Se défendit-elle. Jamais j'n'y arriverai sinon !

Ils allaient l'envoyer seule là-bas ?! Sans personne ? Sans rien ? Comme ça !?

\- Les dix minutes sont pratiquement écoulées.

\- HEIN ?!

Marco s'enflamma. Ses bras en croix et le nez au ciel, son aspect humain laissait place au fur et à mesure à une forme plus animale. Son cou et ses jambes s'affinèrent doucement en s'allongeant. Un plumage soyeux le recouvrit. D'un saut, il se projeta dans le ciel et battit l'air de ses bras maintenant sous l'apparence de longues et puissantes ailes d'un profond bleu azur. Les flammes de ce même bleu l'entouraient lui donnant l'aspect d'un feu follet volant. Marco le Phénix. Il portait très bien son surnom.

Le grand oiseau incandescent fit une figure acrobatique. Soudain, il plongea en piqué vers la jeune fille l'attrapant rapidement et sans ménagement dans ses serres puis remonta à toute vitesse vers le ciel d'un azur plus que bleu.

AAAAAHHHHH !

Prise au dépourvu, Lola se mit à hurler, à se débattre et à insulter le magnifique oiseau. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de L'Intrépide.

* * *

Lola continuait de se débattre avec toute la grâce d'un thon hors de l'eau, se tordant dans tous les sens pour se dégager de la poigne de fer du phénix.

Elle réussit.

Elle tombait droit vers l'océan qui devait abriter un nombre incalculable de monstres marin.

Accompagnant sa haute chute d'un puissant cri strident, elle ne vit pas Marco la rattraper de justesse par la jambe. Pendu la tête en bas, elle ne pouvait que se comparer à un ver de terre se dandinant au bout d'un hameçon. Elle hurla et suppliait le phénix :

\- Pitié Marco repose-moi à terre... Arrête-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie !

Marco la regarda. Ses yeux remplis de terreur valaient tout l'or du monde. Il avait sa vengeance, offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en saisir.

C'est partit ! Un énorme sourire au bec, Marco replia ses ailes et piqua vers la mer ne remontant que lorsque ses plumes frôlèrent les vagues en plongeant allègrement son fardeau trop bruyant dans l'eau glacée. Cette baignade eut le don visiblement de la faire taire. Puis remonta en véritable verticale vers les nuages avant de réaliser un parfait début de looping.

Lola était trempée jusqu'aux os. Cet homme était horrible ! Sa baignade improvisée l'avait complètement gelée, lui laissant un abominable goût de sel dans la bouche. La tête en bas, elle eut un profond haut les cœurs. Elle se sentait mal... Très mal...

\- Ma... Marco... essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Marco enchaîna son sixième looping. Elle était devenue trop silencieuse. Il décida de sortir le grand jeu. Il remonta brutalement en enchaînant des virages très serrés dans tous les sens, il replia à nouveau ses ailes avant d'entamer une vrille. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait voler dans le ciel, faire des acrobaties, sentir le vent. Être véritablement libre !

Ventre face au soleil il se laissa tomber, obéissant à la loi de la gravité en fixant les nuages. Un jour il irait au-dessus, juste pour voir. Il se l'était promis.

Un liquide d'une couleur, d'une texture et d'une odeur pas très agréable se rependit sur son aile droite. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il eut soudainement un flash. Les yeux plus qu'écarquillés. D'un coup il accéléra, battant des ailes à un rythme dément. Il fonça à toute vitesse vers la terre qui commençait à apparaître et qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Il soufflait comme un forcené.

Avant d'avoir mit pied à terre il se retransforma, ses pieds atterrissant sur le sable. Brutalement il enleva sa chemise souillée et la jeta violemment au sol avant de se précipiter vers l'eau salée. Accroupi dans la mer qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, il y frotta énergiquement son bras droit en jetant des « c'est dégueulasse » à tout va.

Lola qui avait roulait un peu plus loin sur la plage après son atterrissage, s'était vite relevée et continua à vomir bruyamment tout son estomac derrière un buisson (tient ? Quand avait-elle mangé des carottes?).

\- J'ai... j'ai jamais sub...subborté les bontagnes russes... BEURP...

Il continuait de nettoyer son bras dans l'eau. C'était le moment rêvé pour se débarrasser d'elle. Personne ne se plaindrait si elle ne réapparaissait jamais, et pour lui ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le coup de la carte lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Ses autres conneries n'avaient fait qu'attiser sa colère, surtout celui de la furieuse mouette borgne. Elle avait le talent pour faire sortir tout le monde de ses gonds.

Il sursauta. Des échos de voix se firent entendre au loin.

Il se retourna pour voir où en était le poids mort, mais plus personne n'était là. Il la chercha du regard. Rien. Il activa son haki de l'observation. Aucune présence humaine dans les environs. Personne. Elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Ça il ne pouvait pas le nier : Pour disparaître elle était très forte.

* * *

 _Mon dieu qu'elle avait eu très peur !_ S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait chez elle c'était son instinct de survie. Pas la peine de faire un dessin, si quelqu'un avait une intention pas très sympathique à ses côtés, elle pouvait la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

C'était comme son talent à disparaître, quelque chose qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Voir le soudain changement d'humeur du phénix, avait mit tous ses sens en alerte. Son intuition lui avait ordonné de fuir et elle l'avait écouté sans perdre une seule seconde.

Elle l'observait cachée derrière un tronc. Il la chercher dans tous les sens avant de se résoudre à repartir sous sa forme d'oiseau légendaire abandonnant sa chemise sale. Il s'éloigna dans le ciel, sûrement partit rejoindre L'Intrépide qui n'était même pas en vu.

 _Bien que faire maintenant ?_

D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers le centre de l'île. Il doit bien y avoir une ville quelque part ? Après elle avait l'idée de rejoindre un port où elle se trouverait un nouveau bateau. Elle embarquerait clandestinement comme elle le faisait si bien d'habitude. Il était hors de question de faire leur « mission » à la con. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le serait plus que les autres. Ils veulent la tête de Nataniel Swing ? Eh bien qu'ils le fassent, mais il était hors de question qu'elle embarque elle aussi dans toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle voyageait clandestinement. Faire partie de ceux qui auraient abattu un des yonkou (enfin s'ils y arriveraient) servirait juste à la mettre en première de couverture, chose qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Elle ne devait en aucun cas être facilement localisable, question de survie. Si on la retrouvait, elle serait tout simplement abattue. Une bonne partie de sa famille et de ses amis avaient été tués sous ses yeux, la fuite était sa seule issue. Fuir tout le reste de sa vie, même si elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, mais le seul moyen pour elle de rester en vie. De nombreuses personnes dans son cas, se sont rebellées. Ils sont tous morts, eux et leurs proches, sans avoir rien accomplis. Oubliés, tous simplement. Seul on n'arrivait pas à grand chose, c'était malheureux de le dire, mais c'était comme ça.

Elle avait promis quand elle s'était enfuit la première fois, qu'elle irait par tous les moyens sur Don Diego pour rejoindre une petite organisation secrète qui combattait ses ennemis, ou ne serait-ce que pour les aider un peu.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, elle quitta enfin la forêt au petit matin. Elle aperçut au bord des champs de blés et de colzas, des petites maisonnettes blanches. Plus loin, encadrées par de hauts remparts, la ville s'étendait jusqu'à la mer.

Arrivée, aux portes de la cité, elle put lire gravé dans la pierre le nom de la ville « Zultanie City »... _Drôle de nom_...

Elle pénétra dans la citadelle en traversant une immense arche en marbre clair qui transperçait la colossale muraille.

À l'intérieur, tout était grand, blanc et propre. Les étals des magasins présentaient énormément de produits différents, venant de toutes les îles aux alentours. Des denrées comestibles, aux meubles de maison en passant par des parfums envoûtants, des choix astronomiques de babioles étaient proposées aux clients qui devaient principalement être des touristes vu leur accoutrement.

En parlant de vêtements, sur la gauche, de nombreuses filles gloussaient en tripotant et caressant des étoffes de tissus et des foulards de soie multicolores. Le propriétaire de la boutique en se frottant les mains, informait ses potentielles clientes d'une voix hypocrite les qualités de ses produits.

Continuant son chemin, des quantités étonnantes de magasins différents défilaient, vendant de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Loukoums ! Qui veut des loukoums ? Ils sont bons ils sont doux! », « Venez acheter mes chaussures ! Elles vous conduiront jusqu'au bout du monde ! », « Ici c'est moins cher qu'ailleurs ! Mammouth écrase les prix! »...

Les boutiques de parfums, de chaussures, de vêtements, de magasin d'escargophones, ethniques, de tableaux, de peintures, d'armes ou bien de souvenirs, coloraient la ville avec leurs stores bannes.

Mais ce qui était étonnant avec ce marché, c'était qu'à pratiquement tous les stands, de multiples pierres précieuses magnifiquement taillées étaient proposées. Des rubis couleur sang, des turquoises, des opales violettes, des lapis-lazuli ou tout simplement de gros diamants roses, s'exposaient fièrement en scintillant à la lumière du jour et se reflétaient dans les yeux des nombreux admirateurs.

L'Archipel de Tiara Diamond était composée de plusieurs îles environnantes : Opale Island, Tourmaline Country, Ruby Town, New Zircon, Iolite Kingdom, Péridotnie, l'Île de l'Œil de Tigre et Amber State, qui faisaient toute sa renommée. En effet chaque île avait soit disant sa propre spécialité. Par exemple Péridotnie était reconnue pour son incroyable taillage de pierre, New Zircon pour ses immenses enchères de bijoux ou bien Ruby Town pour ses designers hors du commun.

L'Archipel en plus d'être Mondialement connus pour ses énormes mines de pierres précieuses, était célèbre pour leurs conceptions de bijoux pharaoniques et de leurs réseaux de commerces de diamant ultra-rependu dans le monde entier. Toutes les îles et ses exportations étaient dirigées par une seule et même personne : le président de la RBC Activity (Royale-Blaise-Company Activity) Sir Artis De-la-Hoche-Blaise.

Il était reconnu comme faisant parti des hommes les plus riches du monde.

Étant directement sous protection du Gouvernement Mondial, l'archipel se développait dans son commerce sans craindre aucune attaque criminelle. La présence des dix casernes marines aux alentours dissuadaient automatiquement les pirates d'accoster et d'accomplir leurs sombres desseins.

Le centre de la ville était décoré par une multitude de guirlandes de fanions bleus et blancs à l'effigie du Gouvernement Mondial. Des drapeaux aux couleurs des différentes îles environnantes ornaient les façades des bâtisses crayeuses. Une fête allait se dérouler prochainement, c'était plus qu'explicite.

Lola se glissa tant bien que de mal dans les foules du marché. Après avoir réussit à s'être faufilée entre les mottes de passants, elle descendit un long escalier dallé de pierres qui la conduisit directement sur les ports.

En marchant sur les pontons, elle observa la quantité astronomique de bateaux en tous genres. Elle avait plus que l'embarra du choix. Entre les caravelles, les bricks, les goélettes ou les flûtes, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des centaines et des centaines (peut-être même un millier) de navires mouillaient au port.

Un immense quatre-mâts attira son regard. Un grand dragon doré couronné en guise de proue, il semblait gouverner tous les autres. Il était amarré à la place du roi, au centre de toutes les attentions. En haut de ses mâts, un drapeau blanc voletait dans la brise marine. On pouvait voir les cinq sphères bleues reliées entre elles onduler paresseusement.

On ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître ce symbole. Il était pressent dans toute la cité : les tenryubitos. Un descendant des vingt rois fondateurs, devait être actuellement sur cette île.

\- Bien l'bonjour ma 'tite dame, lui-dit un marin. Vous cherchez quelqu' chose ?

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année occupait à resserrer son nœud de taquet attira son attention.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je trouve juste étrange qu'il y est tant de navires amarrés dans ce port et qu'aucun ne soit sur le départ, lui répondit-elle.

L'homme enturbanné la regardait étonné.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

À la vue de sa mine curieuse et visiblement non informée, il pointa du doigt un journal posé à côté d'une bite d'amarrage un peu plus loin. Lola le prit et commença à lire silencieusement quelque chose qui s'approchait de ça :

.

 **« HEUREUX ÉVENEMENT À VENIR SUR L'ARCHIPEL DE TIARA DIAMOND ! »**

 **« Ce mariage est un événement planétaire ! Deux cents milles personnes mobilisés à New Zircon pour assister à cet événement plus qu'historique ! »**

 _Plus de deux cents milles personnalité sont attendues pour ce mariage princier, qui sera diffusé par escarméra sur la grande place du marché de la capitale de New Zircon : Zultanie city !_

 _C'est l'un des événements phare de l'an 764 : le mariage du futur gouverneur de l'archipel, Sir Viscentzo De-la-Hoche-Blaise et du tenryubito Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire De-Saint-Hubert-Lablanche-Hase, aura lieu le 24 juillet 764 à la Chapelle Jordan du palais familiale De-la-Hoche-Blaise de juillet. Cet union conduira cette famille au statut de dragon céleste. Sir Viscentzo, 22 ans et la belle Sainte Marie-Jeanne-Sophie-Victoire, 26 ans, vont se dire un oui enflammé devant près de cinq mille convives et plus deux milliards d'escargophoneurs de soixante-quatorze pays ! Retrouvez sur DEN DEN L'ACTU toutes les informations, au jour le jour, sur ce mariage princier qui va émouvoir la planète entière qui bénéficiera pour l'occasion d'un futur jour férié. Les invités, la robe de mariée tenue secrète autour de laquelle plane un grand enjeu, les gâteaux, la liste de mariage, le carrosse, le bal, la soirée, la musique, le futur baiser sur balcon du Topaze Palace... autant de détails attendus et scrutés ! Des préparatifs au jour J, suivez pas à pas l'organisation du mariage de Sir Viscentzo et de sa bien aimée Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire, les futurs époux de la famille Saint-Hubert-De-la-Hoche-Blaise. »_

.

L'article qui devait faire bien plus d'une triple double-pages, était accompagné d'une ravissante photo de la future mariée. La tenryubito, assise comme une Joconde, souriait de toutes ses dents au journal. Ses pommettes saillantes encadraient vaillamment sa mâchoire en faisant ressortir ses énormes dents de cheval qui partaient étrangement en avant. Elle ressemblait plus à un immonde rongeur anorexique, monté sur un cou totalement disproportionné qu'à l'idée de la jolie princesse que l'on se faisait en lisant le journal.

 _La consanguinité devait y être pour quelque chose._

Lola empêchait son fou-rire de venir. Se moquer d'un dragon céleste sur une île du gouvernement mondial, n'était sûrement pas une très bonne idée.

\- Tous ces bateaux appartiennent donc aux invités ou aux visiteurs n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Malheureus'ment pour une soi disant raison de sécurité, aucun bateau n'est plus autorisé à accoster ou à mettre les voiles pendant plus de deux s'maines.

\- Quoi ?! Deux semaines !

\- Et bien vous'tes bien la première à réagir ! Moi aussi j'suis encolère contre cett'stupide raison ! Gouvernement d'mes deux ! Comment nous allons faire nous autres percheurs pendant deux s'maines ?! Hein ?! COMMENT?! Tout ça à cause de c'tte truie dégueulasse ! Tenryubito, tenryubito j'leur en foutrais moi du tenryubito ! ça va être la ruine ! La ruine cett'affaire j'vous l'jure ! et il continua à se plaindre ainsi pendant encore pratiquement un bon quart d'heure.

Finalement ce bonhomme ne se semblait pas vraiment réjouit de ce « mariage planétaire ».

Son plan altéré, Lola ne savait maintenant plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre si longtemps sur une même île. Elle devait bouger. Elle tourna sa tête vers le centre de la ville. Tout au milieu, au plus haut point, se dressait un majestueux palais : le Topaze Palace.

Si l'accord se trouvait quelque part en ville, il serait forcément là-bas, très bien gardé. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle savait maintenant que pour quitter cette île, il fallait qu'elle reparte avec EUX. Le document était donc indispensable.

* * *

 **Bonus :**

\- Les dix minutes sont pratiquement écoulées.

\- HEIN ?!

Marco s'enflamma. Ses bras en croix et le nez au ciel, son aspect humain laissait place au fur et à mesure à une forme plus animale, un phénix.

D'un saut il s'envola et fit une figure acrobatique avant de plonger en piqué. Il attrapa violemment la jeune fille, avant de l'emporter avec lui dans le ciel.

\- AAAAAHHHHH ! Mais lâche-moi putain d'oiseau de merdeeeuh ! AU SECOURS ! Cria la fille.

Le phénix s'éloigna avec son fardeau qui se débattait et l'insultait. Vue de L'Intrépide, le duo ressemblait étrangement à une chasse d'épervier, tenant dans ses griffes un pauvre petit lapin qui allait lui servir de déjeuner.

L'oiseau n'était désormais qu'un simple point dans le ciel.

Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient tournés vers l'horizon. Ils retenaient leur souffle en attendant un signal de leur chef.

\- Nous en voilà enfin débarrassé, sourit de toutes ses dents Newgate.

Les pirates pleuraient de joie et criaient de bonheur, réjouis par ce départ. Des barils d'alcools furent ouverts et distribués. Les pirates trinquèrent et la fête commença aux sons de chants libérateurs.

Ils venaient de se débarrasser d'une des dix plaies de Grand Line.


	4. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur - b)

_**Salut à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Je suis désolé ! tellement désoléééé...Je suis un boulet... Le plus gros boulet du monde et de toute les dimensions... Pardon... Pendant 24h la mise en page n'était pas faite. J'avais totalement oublié que je devais le faire à la main (**_ _creuse pour s'enterrer elle-même_ _ **)... allez y frappez-moi... Brûlez-moi... Mordez-moi... viol- On va s'arrêter là non ?...**_

 _ **Je suis encore et toujours, vachement, méga, ultra, trop, vraiment désolé...et pour me pardonner voici maintenant le chapitre number four !**_

 _ **Mais avant...**_

 _ **réponse à la review :**_

 _Minimiste_ _: Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre. Franchement, mais franchement, tes commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir. Dès que je les lis, une bouffée d'espoir et de volonté m'envahis. Réellement je te remercie !_

 _Pour la « famille pirate » je te demande un p'tit peu de patience ;) (comme on dit : « Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ») Je sais que les pirates de barbe blanche se considèrent comme une grande famille, c'est ce qui fait leur charme ! Mais ils restent quand même des pirates pur souche. Il ne faut pas oublier que Lola est une véritable plaie (elle s'est quand même attaqué au siège de barbe blanche et à un tonneau d'alcool !, chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire avec ce capitaine.)_ _Ça évoluera mais en temps et en heure. J'ai déjà un p'tit tableau des comments et pourquois, où tout est classé, détaillé, étiqueté, ordonné jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire normalement._ _Si tout se passe bien dès le début, je trouve que ça casserais un peu tout... (mais tu n'es pas la seule à penser comme ça... héhé... en même temps c'était l'effet que je voulais nyark nyark niark !)_

 _Sinon je te remercie encore et espère te satisfaire avec ce chapitre;)_

 _… **Et c'est partit !**_

* * *

 _ _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »__

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 4** **: «** **Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ?: -b) L'enfermer à double tour dans une prison haute sécurité** **»**

 _ _Son plan altéré, Lola ne savait maintenant plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre si longtemps sur une même île. Elle devait bouger. Elle tourna sa tête vers le centre de la ville. Tout au milieu, au plus haut point, se dressait un majestueux palais : le Topaze Palace.__

 _ _Si l'accord se trouvait quelque part en ville, il serait forcément là bas, très bien gardé. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle savait maintenant que pour quitter cette île, il fallait qu'elle reparte avec EUX. Le document était donc indispensable.__

* * *

Lola retraversa la ville mais dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle arriva devant une grande place blanche complètement dégagée. Le soleil s'y reflétait intensément, l'éblouissant à moitié.

Les yeux plissaient. Elle regarda le ciel purifié de tout nuage, puis l'astre solaire. D'après sa position il devait être 13-14 heure. Il lui en restait environ une trentaine pour rapporter les signatures. _C'était trop peu._

Elle reprit sa marche rapide, grimpant un long chemin de pierre assez pentu. Le grand château se rapprochait de plus en plus. Arrivée enfin en haut, elle l'observa et l'étudia rapidement. Des petits remparts l'encadrait. Du haut de leur dizaine de mètres, ils défendaient le palais aux tuiles couleur charron, de toute intrusion indésirable. Le seul passage qui menait à l'intérieur était la grande porte en bois, gardée forcément.

À l'intérieur, une petite cour caillouteuse semblait servir d'allée. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait apercevoir que les toits de quelques tourelles.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à chercher un moyen d'entrer sans se faire repérer... Facile à dire...

* * *

Allongé sur une pelouse très bien entretenue, un homme profitait de ses derniers moments de répit. Un chapeau sur le visage qui protégeait ses yeux, il somnolait sous le soleil chaud de l'été. Une brise souffla doucement. Dans deux jours plus rien ne serra pareil. À cause de tout ce remue-ménage, tout allais changer. Se prélasser dans le jardin du château ne sera plus possible avant un bon moment. Il s'attendait à être éjecté à tout instant.

Après le mariage à l'église, la fête allait se dérouler ici, entre les buis en forme d'animal fraîchement taillés, et sous les toits des vignes et de rosiers grimpants. Les fleurs bleues était mélangées aux grappes mures de raisins noir. Ça donnait un résultat assez intéressent.

Des serviteurs courraient dans tous les sens. Tout se devait d'être parfait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se prenait la tête à se point. Ce n'était qu'un mariage non ? Avec une grande personnalités certes, mais seulement un mariage.

Tous ces journalistes le faisait bien rire à interroger et à courir après toutes les personnes qui passaient à coté d'eux : « Comment évoluent les préparatifs du mariage ? », « Savez-vous quel sera le menu du banquet ? », « Avez-vous une idée de la robe de la future marié ? ».

Les premières fois, les concernés, flattés d'être ainsi interviewés et d'être au centre de l'attention, répondaient volontairement, et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à leurs questions. Mais désormais, fatigués de répondre au journalistes très tenaces, ils se contentaient de les chasser comme de vulgaires mouches.

Il s'était amusé à répandre des rumeurs étranges, plus farfelues les une que les autres. Cela avait causé des énormes quiproquos. Et ça lui était retombé dessus bien évidemment. Il a ensuite était chassé des préparatifs. C'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait.

Une agitation non loin de lui le fit se redresser. C'était le moment d'y aller. Il se releva en époussetant son costume sombre, arrangea son chapeau et partit d'un pas traînant à l'intérieur du château. Il devait retourner voir les invités.

* * *

Accroupie derrière un petit bosquet, Lola regardait et surveillait les allés et venues des organisateur du mariage. Transportant des objets en tout genre, bouquets de fleurs, cartons de décorations, éléments de tables et d'autres trucs tout aussi encombrants, les serviteurs étaient contrôlés à chaque entrée par trois marines capées et bien armés. Un laissez-passer devait être présenté.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, son regard fut attirée par un énorme vase fleuris posé à ses coté. Elle respira une énorme bouffée d'air, essayant de faire redescendre la monté d'appréhension. _Elle allait commettre une folie..._

Ni une ni deux, elle prit dans ses bras l'énorme azalée rouge, le soulevant assez difficilement. Il était plutôt lourd. Essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible, son chargement dans les mains, elle s'approcha du trio en uniforme. Au moment où elle allait passer la grande porte bleue, un des marines l'interpella :

\- Désolé Mademoiselle mais sans permission on ne rentre pas dans le château, dit-il en lui bloquant la route.

Elle écarta la tête de la plante qui l'empêchait de voir devant elle. Elle fixa le grand homme blond qui lui barrait le passage. Vu toutes les décorations qu'il possédait, il semblait être le plus gradé de la petite équipe. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, je comprends c'est normal. Mon laissez-passer est dans la poche arrière droite de mon pantalon. Vérifiez si vous voulez, lui répond-elle d'une voie charmeuse, en se retournant légèrement lui présentant son postérieur cambré dans un petit déhanchement.

Les yeux louchant sur son fessier, elle vit le rouge monter aux joues des marines. La main hésitante du chef s'approcha de son arrière-train...

\- Contre... Contre-Amiral ! S'indigna le plus jeune.

D'un sursaut, il la rangeât soudainement en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Il fut rapidement imité par les deux autres.

\- Vous... vous pouvez pa... passer, bégaya t-il extrêmement gêné en transpirant comme un bœuf.

Elle remercia les trois gardes toujours droits, la main sur leur front. Elle continua son chemin, portant son végétal fleuris. Les trois marines la suivaient du regard. Ils essayaient en se raclant la gorge, de se reconcentrer sur leur tâche. C'était consternant de voir que les hommes étaient si facilement manipulables.

Elle sourit. _Première étape : Rentrer dans le château... OK!_

Que le palais était immeeeense ! Deux énormes tourelles de chaque coté de la façade principale s'imposaient magistralement sous ses yeux. Les murs de pierres claires chatoyaient entre un blanc pur et un bleu presque dragée, contrastant avec celui des toitures qui apportaient une teinte vive au château. Des grandes fenêtres finement ouvragées, perçaient la surface blanche de manière non-symétrique qui lui rajoutaient une touche d'originalité et de caractère. Ce palais était plus qu'un chef-d'œuvre architectural.

Âpres s'être assurée que le trio n'était plus en vu, la jeune femme posa son vase et se glissa dans l'entrée principale.

Elle se retrouva dans un immense hall qui la laissa bouche bée. Elle s'était attendue à tomber sur un intérieur remplis de sculptures de marbre, d'armures et d'armes anciennes, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée d'un château gothique, mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissaient. Des colossales peintures contemporaines ornaient les murs. Du orange criard, du jaune, du vert anis, du violet plus qu'agressif... Très tape à l'œil, tous détonnait avec l'extérieur doux et plus traditionnel. _Les propriétaires devaient avoir beaucoup d'humour!_

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier de marbre, deux par deux. En arrivant dans un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait vers elle. Lola se faufila dans la première ouverture qu'elle vit. Son oreille plaquée contre la porte, elle attendit que le couloir se calme. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une chambre pas trop vaste, ni trop petite. Une chambre d'invités... Des valises vides étaient rangées en évidence dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Le jeune fille fouilla rapidement dans le dressing.

Elle en ressortit une assez jolie robe de soirée jaune un peu bouffante, qu'elle enfila sans plus tarder. Elle baillait un peu au niveau de la poitrine et du derrière, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Elle saisit en suite les escarpins assortit... trop petit... Elle abandonna l'idée des chaussures. Heureusement que la robe était longue et qu'elle cachait un peu ses pieds. Tant que l'on ne les scrutaient pas attentivement, ses converses un peu sales et déchirées devraient passer inaperçues.

Elle se recoiffa rapidement avant de réajuster la robe. Avec ça, elle se fonderait plus facilement dans la masse. Au moment de sortir, elle prit un petit briquet en argent qui était posé en évidence sur le meuble de l'entrée. _Ça peut toujours servir..._ elle le rangea dans son soutient gorge ( _pas de poche oblige..._ )

Elle ressortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres dorées :« Sir Jean-Batiste Fringuant & Dame Potance Fringuant », avant de déambuler à nouveau dans le couloir.

\- Vous vous êtes perdue Madame ? Demanda une voie suave et grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna doucement et répondit de la façon la plus posée qu'il soit :

\- Oui effectivement, nous voulions regagner notre chambre pour nous arranger un peu, mais maintenant, impossible de retourner aux réjouissances.

\- Venez, je vous raccompagne, le château est plutôt grand, vous risquerez de vous égarer à nouveau, dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Lola le lui prit silencieusement. L'homme qui devait faire pratiquement le double de sa taille, semblait avoir légèrement plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs, frisés, coiffés en catogan qui lui arrivaient au dessus de ses épaules, étaient couverts d'un chapeau haut-de-forme bleu marine assortit avec son costume. Il ne la quittait pas de ses yeux améthystes

Ensemble, ils marchaient sans un bruit dans le château.

Au bout d'un moment, curieux, il demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'en suis navré mais je ne me rappelle plus qui vous êtes.

Elle se tendit. Crotte !

\- Je suis Lol...Clémence !... Du...Dussouflet ! Clémence Dussouflet ! S'écria t-elle.

Il était septique mais ne posa pas plus de question. Bras dessus-dessous, ils passèrent une porte qui les menèrent à une grande salle bondée de monde. Plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient regroupés dans la pièce, discutant et blablatant entre eux, des coupes de champagnes et de cocktails dans les mains. La salle était remplie de décorations dorées lui donnant une atmosphère de contes de fées.

L'homme à ses coté lui relâcha le bras en la saluant. D'une démarche souple et légère, il disparut en se fondant dans la masse des invités.

Lola analysait la salle et les riches qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques Dames avec leurs grosses robes colorée miroitante, actionnaient leur éventail en caquetant énergiquement avec des hommes eux tout aussi habillés. Quelques groupes de quatre-cinq soldats en uniforme rouge, faisaient leurs rondes en surveillant les festivités. Elle s'avança dans la foule quand une femme un peu potelée avec un grand chapeau de plumes roses sur la tête, l'interpella.

\- Mais quelle maâagnifique robe que vous portez lààà ! s'écria t-elle d'un geste plus qu'exagéré, les mains sur les joues attirant au passage l'attention de quelques autres bourgeoises. Elle est de chez Élisa Östisheim ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui effectivem-

\- Tournez-vous pour que je puisse l'admirer, la coupa t-elle en la retournant sans attendre sa réponse. Elle est splendide ! Spleeendide ! C'est normal, j'ai la même. Je l'ai emmenée pour la mettre lors de la cérémonie de demain après-midi, se venta t-elle auprès de sa petite cour personnelle. Vous avez beaucoup de goût Madame... ?

\- Clémence Dussouflet.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Dussouflet, dit-elle sèchement le regard méfiant et en repartant vexée.

Lola l'entendit commérer avec quelques femmes tout aussi bien habillées :« vous avez déjà entendu parler de la famille Dussouflet vous ? », « non pas du tout », « sûrement des nouveaux riches, décidément ils se croient tout permis ! », « c'est vrai, ils ne manquent pas de toupet !», « mais j'aurai trop honte de mettre la même robe qu'une vulgaire roturière ! », « moi qui croyais que Élisa Östisheim ne créait que des robes uniques... » De nombreux paires d'yeux grossièrement maquillaient la scrutaient hargneusement.

S'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de ces femmes médisantes, Lola se retrouva devant le buffet. Un choix astronomique d'apéritifs était posé soigneusement sur la table : des petites bouchées-à-la-reine, des toasts de caviars ou de foie gras, du saumon au confis d'orange, des verrines de poisson, des plateaux en bois garnis de charcuterie, des maki de courgettes à la crème d'aneth, des magrets de canard séché sur canapé... Au centre, nombreuses bouteilles de Champagnes étaient débouchés devant des flûtes en cristal, les écritures en lettres d'or sur leur flan bien en évidence.

Lola n'avait jamais trop apprécier l'alcool, mais la vue de ce liquide doré parfaitement limpide était un véritable pousse-au-crime.

...

Elle prit sa septième coupe de champagne. Elle devait peut être se calmer, actuellement elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, _c'était drôle_ !

Au moment ou elle portait son verre à la bouche, une grande main gantée de blanc attrapa le pied du verre, le lui enlevant gentiment des mains avant de le reposer délicatement sur la table.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez bu, n'est ce pas ?

Elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée dans le château. Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant lui. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux.

\- C'est bon ! Je le mérite ! Comment compenser tout ce stress sinon ?! Ces enfoirés... ils m'ont envoyée toute seule comme ça ! Paf ! Et le pire, vous savez ce que c'est ? Si je ne fait pas ce qu'ils veulent ils m'abandonnent ! Ici ! Si ça c'est pas du chantage ! De toute façon je n'aime pas les pirates. Ce sont des meurtriers, stupides, fiers, cupides et égoïstes. Ils seraient capable de raser un village juste par ce quelqu'un les aurait critiqués ou défiés. C'est une des plus grosses plaies de l'océan, et les marines... ah ! Ils sont pareils ! La justice par-ci, la justice par là ! Tu parles ! Tous des trouillards, des profiteurs ! Un pot de vin et il n'y a plus personne ! Ça fait un moment que je voyage en mer, je sais comment ça se passe moi !...

… Et merde...

\- ...Et vous ?... Je ne vous ai pas demander votre nom... essaya t-elle de se rattraper.

\- Vista, je suis le garde en chef du château. Vous savez ceux qui sécurisent les lieux et qui surveillent qu'il n'y est pas d'intrus par exemple. Cela vous dit quelque chose ? Lui répond-il en souriant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Une vague de sueur coula le long de son dos. Elle fut prit d'un vertige. Le grand homme la prit par les épaules alors qu'elle chancelait légèrement et l'emmena doucement dans un couloir vide.

Complètement dominée et plaquée contre un mur, le noiraud continua.

\- Maintenant plus de mensonge. Dis-moi qui tu es, combien vous êtes, comment vous êtes arrivés ici et pourquoi ! Dit-il très sérieusement, les yeux violets ancrés dans les siens.

Elle fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle répondit d'une voie monotone aux questions. Elle s'appelait Lola, elle avait dix-sept ans. Sa mission était de rapporter au capitaine du vaisseau pirate qui l'avait emmenée jusque ici, un document compromettant mettant en scène l'alliance du Gouvernement Mondial et du sanguinaire Yonkou Nataniel Swing, sur un réseau de marchandises illégales.

Buvant ses paroles avec une grande attention, Vista répondit :

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'alliance avec le Yonkou. C'est impossible. Pour quel motif ? Quels sont ces marchandises ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Vous allez me mettre en prison n'est ce pas ? Me livrer aux marines ? Me couper la tête ?! Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes et les mains jointent comme une prière silencieuse.

Il la regardait en réfléchissant.

\- Et pour les quatre autres ?

\- Quels quatre autres ?

\- Ceux qui sont habillés comme les gardes du château. Ils ne font pas parti de la garde.

Devant sa mine déconfite, il la guida jusqu'à l'entrée et passèrent tous les deux la tête par l'entre-bâillement de la salle. Il pointa du doigt quatre soldats qui passèrent par une porte opposée à la leur.

Il attendait sa réponse.

\- Je ne les reconnaît pas... Mais je n'étais pas trop proche de l'équipage, qui était assez nombreux d'ailleurs. Ils ne sont pas sous le même même drapeau. Si ils avaient envoyé du monde sur ce coup, ils auraient été avec moi dès le début. Ce serait idiot sinon. On risquerait de se tirer mutuellement dans les pattes.

\- Si il y a une preuve d'une telle alliance, elle doit se trouver dans le bureau de mo... du gouverneur. Je ne vois que là. Allons-y.

Lola regardait incrédule l'homme passer à coté d'elle. Ils n'allait pas alerter la garde ? L'enfermer ? _Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ?_

Vista répondit à ses questions muettes :

\- Je suis juste curieux. Il y a quelque chose de louche ici et je veux juste savoir ce que c'est... Tu pourrais te rendre utile. Je le sens.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou non. Servir à quelque chose... C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Elle se sentait un peu émue.

La jeune femme se laissa conduire dans le château. Il connaissait mieux les lieux qu'elle, c'était obligé. Le duo passa devant une grande pendule en bois d'acajou. Il était pratiquement dix-huit heures. Il ne lui en restait plus que vingt-quatre.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment. Montant et descendant de nombreux escaliers et traversant une multitude de couloirs. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent quelques gardes et serviteurs qui s'arrêtèrent pour saluer et féliciter Vista. _Le féliciter de quoi ? Peut être qu'il venait d'être promu ?_ Lors des interruptions, il s'arrangeait pour se mettre devant elle, la cachant avec sa grande carrure, de manière qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grosse et épaisse porte en bois. Lola essaya d'ouvrir mais elle était fermée.

\- Faut chercher la clef... dit-elle en poussant un juron.

Vista la décala gentiment avant de sortir une énorme clef de sa poche... Comment... ?

\- Passe-partout, informa-il.

Elle l'observa tourner la clef et il ouvrit.

Le bureau était très vaste. Une petite dizaines de bibliothèques remplis de livres, classeurs et portes document longeaient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis bien moelleux, se trouvait un large bureau en chêne, de nombreux documents et chemises était posé dessus. Derrière lui, un grand fauteuil en cuir, à première vue très confortable, était rangé très soigneusement. Au fond de la salle une grande porte-fenêtre, encadrée de chaque coté par quatre longues épées croisées sur un bouclier au blason familiale, était ouverte et conduisait sur un petit balcon. Il y avait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Lola s'avança et commença à fouiller dans les papiers posés sur le bureau pendant que Vista feuilletait rapidement quelques classeurs, probablement au hasard.

Elle s'attaqua au premier tiroir. Rien. Puis au deuxième. Toujours rien. Au troisième et quatrième tiroir. Même résultat. Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus de la sortie. Il restait vingt-deux heures. La jeune femme tira ensuite une caisse en métal où était classée et étiquetée une farandole de documents. Pareil. Elle finit par rejoindre Vista à une des bibliothèques et se mit à fouiller dans les porte-documents.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Elle releva la tête.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner les pages de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'un moment il la regarda.

\- Des esclaves, cracha t-il. Les marchandises... Ce sont des esclaves...

Dégoutté, il lui tendit le manuscrit. Des milliers et des milliers d'esclaves étaient recensés. Certains étaient barrés. Elle tourna les pages à son tour quand une page un peu froissée tomba du livre. La voila, cette feuille, la preuve... deux signatures étaient présentes en bas, noir sur blanc : Nataniel Swing et Sir Artis De-La-Hoche-Blaise.

\- Je suis désolé Viscentzo... s'excusa t-elle.

Il la regardait un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'épée. Tous les gardes en avez, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne... cette chose ? Demanda t-elle embarrassée.

\- Non. Prends-le. Si ça peut t'aider et arrêter tout ça... C'est le mieux.

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras, le surprenant.

\- Vraiment... je suis terriblement désolé Viscentzo... commença t-elle à sangloter.

\- … Je préfère Vista...

S'essuyant le visage du revers de sa manche, elle le relâcha en souriant.

VLAM !

La porte fut brutalement défoncée.

Un groupe de quatre personnes se précipitèrent dans le bureau. Ils virent dans les mains de la jeune fille le papier de leur convoitise. Sabre sorti de leur fourreau, les gardes menacèrent le couple au sol.

\- Donne-moi ce que tu as dans les mains ! dit un des soldats.

\- Rêve pas ! gronda t-elle.

Dans un mouvement souple et très rapide, Vista se saisit des deux épées accrochées sur le mur. Il se mit ensuite devant la demoiselle.

\- Menacer une jeune fille sans arme. Quel manque d'élégance !

Le soldat coiffé d'une fausse queue attaqua. Vista para sans mal. Ils reculèrent en bondissant, tout les deux s'étudiant mutuellement à distance pendant quelques secondes. Vista chargea. Des coups furent échangés. Les deux adversaires essayaient de se trancher. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent.

Deux autres gardes essayèrent de s'approcher de la fille en contournant le duel. D'un coup de pied, il réussit à en dégager un en retenant l'autre à distance.

\- Reste bien derrière-moi ! Réussit à articuler le noble sous l'éffort.

Lola qui était toujours au sol se releva et se plaça au balcon derrière l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, pour laisser la place au deux combattants. Le soldat en rouge tenta une feinte qui fut parée de justesse.

Une coupure apparut dans le coup de Vista.

Les deux hommes avaient tout les deux un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Une épée dans chaque main, Vista enchaîna de plus en plus rapidement des coups de tailles. Son adversaire ne réussit pas à les parer complètement. Une profonde entaille saignait à son épaule gauche, tachant sa veste rouge. Les coups repartirent de plus belle. Des étincelles apparurent là ou les armes se touchaient.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas si mal finalement, ricana le soldat.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, sourit le chapeauté. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Stan Lazarson, épéiste de l'équipage de Bar-

« HAAAAAaaa ! Lâche-moi ! » la jeune fille au sol se débattait essayant de tenir l'homme qui l'agressait, à distance du parchemin. L'espace d'un instant, elle reconnut au poignée de son agresseur, un tatouage. Un tatouage très familier. Mais que...

Le noble se jeta à sa rescousse tournant dos à son adversaire. D'un bon il fut à ses cotés, dégageant le garde qui l'oppressait.

\- Derrière-toi ! hurla Lola.

Trop tard. La lame du garde trancha le flan de Vista. La force du coup le fit basculer par dessus la rambarde du balcon.

\- VISTAAAAAA ! cria la jeune fille les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Au moment où elle allait se précipiter à la balustrade, un des hommes en rouge se jeta à nouveau sur elle, la faisant retomber. Sous le coup du choc et du poids du soldat, la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé. Par réflexe lors de sa chute, elle lâcha le papier qu'elle tenait précieusement dans les mains.

Le temps s'arrêta. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur la feuille libérée de toute attache. Elle partait en virevoltant dans le crépuscule, en direction de la ville. Par réflexe, l'ancien duelliste essaya tant bien que de mal de la rattraper, mais elle filait déjà vers de nouveaux horizons.

Horrifiée, elle saisit par le col du veston le pirate au dessus d'elle et l'étrangla en le secouant.

\- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT PUTAIN !

Il essaya de la faire lâcher prise.

Alerté par les cris et les bruits du duel, une cinquantaine de gardes et de marines armés de fusils les mirent en joue.

\- Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés !

Stan le blessé se mis à rire.

\- Jamais nous nous rendrons ! Nous sommes des fiers pirate de Barbe Blanche, celui qui dominera les océans ! J'en fais ma parole ! Jamais nou-

Lola leva brutalement les bras aux ciels, sous le regard étonné des quatre autres pirates en uniforme.

\- J'me rends ! cria-elle.

* * *

\- De toute façon depuis que tu es arrivée tout va mal ! cria un pirate.

\- C'est toi qui nous cause tous ces problèmes ! gronda un autre.

Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tous va.

\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON ! SI VOTRE CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla Lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE DOCUMENT !

\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT JUSTE LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT DONNÉ ! DE TOUTE FAÇON JAMAIS ON AURAI LAISSE ENTRE TES MAIN UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! beugla le dénommé Stan.

Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua en tapant les barres de métal des cellules.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !?

Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu, rageur et tapant des pieds.

Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient du être séparés de force.

\- J'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.


	5. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur - c)

**Salutation à vous tous !**

 **Voici la suite ! Je vous informe juste que le temps d'attente en les chapitre est actuellement court. (je suis encore en vacance ! Héhé...)**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas !... Ça ne durera pas...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : Je reconnais qu'ils ne sont pas très sympathiques avec Lola. Je compte introduire une bonne partie de l'équipage dans ma fic, mais je pense l'arrêter avant de faire tout le monde, sauf si d'un coup j'ai une illumination de la mort qui tue ! Sache que Lola te remercie !

Minimiste : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci !

 **... Et voici la suite !**

* * *

 _ _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »__

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_ _ **: «**_ _ **Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ?: -c) en fait quoi qu'on fasse on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser**_ _ **»**_

 _ _\- De toute façon depuis que tu es arrivée tout va mal ! cria un pirate.__

 _\- C'est toi qui nous cause tous ces problèmes ! gronda un autre._

 _Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tous va._

 _\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON ! SI VOTRE CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla Lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE DOCUMENT !_

 _\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT JUSTE LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT DONNÉ ! DE TOUTE FAÇON JAMAIS ON AURAI LAISSÉ ENTRE TES MAIN UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! beugla le dénommé Stan._

 _Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua en tapant les barres de métal des cellules._

 _\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !?_

 _Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu, rageur et tapant des pieds._

 _Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient du être séparés de force._

 _\- J'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre._

* * *

Maintenant, elle avait tout son temps pour lorgner les pirates de l'autre cellule, dépouillés de leur uniforme rouge d'officier.

Les hommes avaient du être séparés d'elle. _Ils avaient tenté de l'assassiner_ ! Si elle n'avait pas crié comme un goret, elle serait sortit de cette prison les pieds en premier.

Ils devaient s'être calmés. Dos à elle, Le quatuor était placé en demi-arc de cercle, discutant et échafaudant un plan à voie basse. Lola tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation. La seul chose qu'elle obtenait, c'était des regards courroucés.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'homme du milieux, celui avec la queue de cheval noire, c'était Stan, un homme de pratiquement quarante ans. Il avait un visage pas si désagréable quand il se déridait un peu... Il se débrouillait pas mal du tout à l'épée. Le teint plutôt halé comme un pirate digne de ce nom, et quelques cicatrices le long de ses bras prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien un vrai combattant. Un bandage très vite élaboré, protégeait son épaule entaillée. Il ne saignait plus. C'était pas si profond que ça au final. Il avait une carrure non négligeable, mais à coté de l'homme à sa gauche, il paraissait vraiment petit.

Souris... C'était le nom du gros bras. Même si son nom ne correspondait pas à son physique, tous s'obstinaient à l'appeler comme ça. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Grosses épaules, gros pectoraux, gros tatouages... tout était disproportionné avec lui. Même si cette homme était très grand, il l'était moins que celui assis à l'opposé de lui, à la droite de Stan : Ed

Lui, c'était le réfléchis de la bande, long et filiforme. Il n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter avec Stan (qui semblait être à la tête de la petite expédition) et ne l'interrompait que lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord sur tel ou tel idée il remettait en cause le raisonnement de chacun, leur montrant ainsi leurs erreurs, cherchant toujours une autre option. Il avait des idées. Il était en quelque sorte le correcteur du petit groupe. Ses cheveux pourpres dressés sur son crâne et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnait un petit air de rockeur.

Et le dernier, le plus petit de la bande, tout à droite, était très discret tant que l'on ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il était incapable de chuchoter. Les trois autres l'appelaient le Gamin. En effet, le plus jeune du groupe, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Le petit nez retroussé et des cheveux fins, blond et bouclé, il ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à un jeune adolescent, même si au final il était plus vieux qu'il ne semblait être.

Assise seule sur une couchette, Lola les observait. Elle n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Elle soupira.

La porte d'entré grinça et deux marines entrèrent, s'arrêtant devant les barreaux des quatre prisonniers. Un interrogatoire très rapide eut lieu. Les officiers furent renvoyés expressément à leurs affaires. Ils repartaient plus qu'énervés.

Après leur départ, les chuchotements reprirent de plus bels.

Le temps semble long quand on ne fait rien...

...

Des bruits étouffés de chocs se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis le silence régna. Les cinq hors-la-loi se tendirent, plus qu'attentifs.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un long grincement. Une large silhouette sombre se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle s'approcha des cellules sans un bruit.

\- Vistaaa ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Chuchota t-elle soulagée.

\- Il en faudrait plus que ça, répondit-il.

Il tenait dans ses mains une grosse clef rouillée, qu'il inséra dans le verrou de la cage de la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit strident. En remerciant son sauveur, ses yeux furent attirés par les quatre hommes dans la cellule d'en face, debout, agrippés aux grilles de leur prison. Lola se pavanait devant eux comme un petit paon. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre des barreaux, les pointa du doigt et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Alors elle est confortable cette cellule ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant, hein ? Un sourire fourbe s'empara de ses lèvres. Aller, Je vais être sympa, appelez-moi Lola-sama.

\- Gros thon oui ! Répondit violemment le Gamin.

\- … Bah, tant pis pour vous... dit Lola d'une voie chantante, pas vexée le moins du monde.

\- Non ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte. Et se retourna gracieusement avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Oui ? Que veux tu ?

\- Lo... Lola-sama... HÉÉ ! Reviens ici ! On avait un accord ! Dit Stan.

La fille repassa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, et nargua les captifs.

\- Hein ? Quel accord ? Mais voyons, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous libérerez ! Un rire machiavélique résonna dans les escaliers de la prison, s'éloignant en même temps que son hôte.

Se rendant, compte que son sauveur ne la suivait pas, elle fit demi-tour.

\- Et bien Vista, tu viens ? Ne te fatigue pas à parler avec ces trucs ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, le petit doigt en l'air, elle rigola de manière la plus snob qui soit.

\- Donc tu es vivant, dit Stan ignorant les provocations de la jeune fille. J'avoue que j'aurai était déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Vista. Si tu n'avais pas reculé pour atténuer le coup, tu serrais mort. Tourner le dos à un adversaire pendant un combat, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

\- Et s'attaquer à plus faible que vous ce n'est pas très noble de votre part.

Son regard se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- Allez Vista, on y va... dit Lola déçut d'être totalement ignorée.

\- On est des pirates, pas des enfant de cœur ! répondit le Gamin du tac au tac.

Vu sa tête d'enfant, il avait un peu de mal à être crédible. Ses compagnons le fixaient. « Quoi, C'est vrai » dit il plus pour lui même que pour les autres qui le regardaient septiques.

\- Donc vous êtes des pirates. Qui est votre chef ? Demanda Vista.

\- Oh ça t'intéresse ? Attiré par la voie criminelle ? Être un pirate c'est pas une vie tranquille. Pour se prélasser et se la couler douce faudra repasser plus tard. Être un bohème, c'est tout un Art, expliqua Ed.

\- Hé ho ! J'suis là ! Appela la jeune fille. Ne m'oubli-

\- Nous faisons partit de l'équipage d'Edward Newgate, dit « Barbe Blanche ». Cet homme est un des hommes les plus puissants qui m'a étais donné de voir. Un épéiste comme toi dans notre équipage serait un atout considérable, continua Stan.

Vista observait les quatre hommes, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un bruit il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, Lola sur les talons.

\- Si tu change d'avis tu sais où nous trouver, s'écria Stan.

La porte claqua.

La prison plongea à nouveau dans un silence profond. Les pirates étaient toujours debout, immobiles dans l'ombre. Ils attendaient.

\- Bon... Et maintenant ? Demanda le Gamin.

Le silence lui répondit. Une longue minute passa. Rien...

* * *

Le soleil commença à décliner. Les quatre pirates étaient toujours assis ou coucher sur les couchettes grinçantes et nauséabondes. Les vieilles couvertures trouées, grignotées par les souris, leur servaient de coussins ou d'oreiller. Ils observaient deux rats qui se battaient pour un malheureux cafard à moitié mort. Ça faisait plusieurs heures, voir mêmes plusieurs dizaines d'heures que le boulet et l'épéiste avaient filés.

Une grande quantité de marines étaient partis à la recherche de la fuyarde, mais visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée.

La lumière orange du début du coucher du jour éclairait la bataille acharnée des rongeurs. Dire qu'un rat ne vit que cinq ans. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se battre pour une cochonnerie pareil ? Cinq ans ! Ils devraient parcourir le monde ! Profiter de la vie ! Plutôt que de rester ici, enfermer dans des sous-sols sombres, humides et déprimants, à se disputer une vulgaire blatte agonisante.

Mais bon... ce ne sont que des rats... Il ne savent rien de tout ça... pour eux la vie n'est que cafards...

Des petits bruits précipités de pas de firent entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Deux lames tranchèrent la porte de la prison, sous les yeux abasourdis des prisonniers. Vista courut à toute vitesse en passant rapidement devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Il disparut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Quoi ! Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire ! S'écria la jeune fille devant eux.

Elle avait ouvert leur cellule et se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte, le souffle un peu court. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de courir.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et reprit sa course, directement rejoint par Vista, leurs armes dans les mains.

\- Mais dépêchez vous avec vos têtes d'ahuris ! cria Lola qui s'était déjà éloignée avec l'épéiste.

Décidant de les suivre, le quatuor à nouveau armé, s'élança à leur trousse. Ils couraient dans les longs couloirs sombres sous les directives du noble. Des cris retentirent derrière eux. Des centaines de bruits de bottes les poursuivaient.

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, hurla Stan au duo en tête.

\- On est poursuivis ! répondit la fille.

\- Ça on avait remarqué ! Rétorqua les anciens captifs.

Dévalant et remontant des escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en granit à double battant visiblement verrouillée. La garde se rapprochait. Vista lança le passe-partout à Lola et sortit ensuite ses deux armes de leur fourreau en se mettant en position de défense. Il fut imité par le quatuor.

À taton, elle essayait de trouver la serrure. Il n'y en avait pas !

Les soldats en blanc et bleu, accompagnés de quelques uniformes rouges apparurent au bout du couloir, ils allaient se jeter sur eux les sabres en mains. Quelques coups de feu furent tirés. Les mains sur ses oreilles, elle fermait le yeux attendant la douleur. Mais rien ne venait... Doucement elle les rouvrit et vit Vista devant elle. Il l'avait protégée. Ses lames avaient déviées les tirs qui s'étaient flanqués dans les murs d'à coté. Il était... impressionnant ! Il était fort, très fort.

\- je te protège, ne t'inquiète pas ! Trouve le verrou !

Malgré leur situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Même si ils risquaient à tout moment de mourir, elle se sentait bien et bizarrement complètement en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus peur. De nouveau revigorée, elle s'attarda à la recherche du trou pour déverrouiller la porte. Elle était entourée des cinq hommes qui faisaient face aux marines. Vista et Stan à l'avant du groupe, s'acharnaient à dévier les munitions ennemie avec le plat de leur épées, pendant que les trois autre vidaient leurs cartouches. Sous leurs armes, de nombreux combattants tombèrent.

D'un accord commun silencieux, les deux bretteurs s'élancèrent droit devant jusqu'au fond du couloir derrière les soldats. Les gardes furent tous tranchés net. Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'officiers se présente à nouveau. Les deux combattants reprirent leur place, se préparant au nouvel assaut.

Lola accroupit, la tête posée au sol, cherchait toujours désespérément dans la pénombre. Là !

Elle introduisit la clef dans un petit trou tout en bas du battant gauche et tourna. Un claquement sec de fit entendre derrière la pierre. Elle essaya de pousser les battants. Ils étaient trop lourd. Les trois hommes aux armes à feu se levèrent et vinrent à son aide. Avec de sinistres bruits, les lourds battants pivotèrent, s'ouvrant sur un autre couloir mais cette fois-ci en pierre brute. Il descendait très profondément.

Le groupe s'y engouffra, et refermèrent la grande porte qui se reverrouilla automatiquement. Elle ne fit pas que les isoler de leurs opposants, mais aussi de la lumière. Des coups sourds résonnaient derrière la porte. Ils essayaient de la défoncer, en vain. Plongés dans un noir plus que profond, ils tentèrent d'avancer mais le manque total de visibilité les freinaient.

Au bout de quelques instant, Lola sortit du haut de son vêtement, le briquet en argent qu'elle alluma immédiatement. Mais il ne fut pas suffisant. En avançant en touchant les murs, ils trébuchèrent de temps en temps sur des objets non-identifié.

Le groupe avança à la file indienne pendant une période indéterminée. Heurtant par hasard un bâton qui s'avérait être une vieille torche, Souris la tendit à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de l'allumer. Vu l'état dans la quelle elle se trouvait, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. La faible flamme vacillante éclaira quelque peu le couloir en repoussant une petite partie des ténèbres. La pièce sombre se révéla à eux. Le long couloir noueux semblait s'étendre à l'infini, dans les profondeur de la terre. Des escaliers taillés grossièrement dans la pierre descendaient dans les ténèbres. Le groupe avança. La galerie de roche rétrécissait de plus en plus. Vista en tête ouvrait la marche, suivit de très près par Lola, puis Souris avec la torche, le gamin, Ed et enfin Stan qui fermait la marche en assurant les arrières. Même si les soldats n'avaient pas pu les suivre, il surveillait par prudence.

\- Tu es sur de ton coup Vista ? On va vraiment déboucher dans la forêt ? S'inquiéta Lola.

\- Cette galerie a été creusé il y a des siècles en cas de siège du château. Le seul moyen d'ouvrir le passage est le passe que tu as dans les mains. Les seuls personnes à savoir où ce couloir mène, sont mon père et moi même. Par contre je ne sais pas exactement où dans la foret, je ne l'ai jamais pris.

\- Donc on aura le champ libre quand on sortira non ? Demanda le gamin.

\- Pour l'instant oui, mais ils vont envoyer du monde après nous.

\- Ton père serai capable de vendre son propre fils aux marines ?

\- Après ce qu'on a fait... aucun doute... affirma Lola.

Vista gardait le silence, les yeux concentrés sur leur chemin.

La galerie rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Vista et le rouge devaient marchaient tête baissées. La carrure de l'épéiste et du gros bras frottées les parois dorénavant suintante d'eau. Des gouttes tombaient du plafond. Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans le noir, accompagné des plic-plocs incessant de l'eau. À leur gauche, dans un petit renfoncement de la roche, un début de source se formait. Il grossissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à empiéter totalement le chemin. Les pieds dans l'eau glacée, ils continuaient leur route. Le feu de la torche commençait à décliner. La petite horde accéléra la cadence.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit espace plus vaste. La pièce s'était agrandit. Le plafond n'était plus discernable, mais vu le bruit et la vitesse de l'eau qui y tombait, il devait être plutôt haut. Désormais elle arrivait juste sous leur genoux. Vista s'arrêta soudainement. Tous le monde s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? chuchota Stan.

Après un long moment, le noble lui répondit d'une voie neutre :

\- le chemin s'est éboulé.

Souris sortit de la formation et s'approcha de l'éboulement. Il releva la torche affaiblit qui éclaira les rocs. De l'eau coulait abondement de l'éblouit. Ed s'approcha à son tour et colla son oreille contre un gros rocher.

\- Mieux vaut éviter d'y toucher, j'entends un grand bruit d'eau derrière. Si on enlève quelque chose, on risquerait de finir noyé, expliqua t-il.

\- Mais il y a forcément un passage pour sortir, nan ? L'eau se vide bien quelque part ! Dit le gamin, suivant le courant de la petite source. Il est hors de question de faire demi-tour !

\- De toute façon on ne pourrait pas. La porte ne s'ouvre que dans un sens, souffla Vista.

\- Donc on est coincé ici ?! S'apostropha le petit.

...

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que le petit groupe était coincé dans la pièce inondée. Heureusement que le niveau de l'eau ne montait pas. Lola, le Gamin et Souris étaient assis tout les trois, cote à cote sur un gros rocher qui émergeait de l'eau. La torche agonisante dans les mains du gros bras risquait à tout moment de s'éteindre et de les replonger dans le noir.

Stan et Ed continuaient à écouter les pierres en les tapant avec les pommeaux de leur poignard pour entendre les échos, et Vista un peu plus loin cherchait un passage sur les autres murs. Le trio soupira.

Essayant d'engager la conversation, Lola demanda au porteur du feu à coté d'elle d'où il venait et pourquoi il était devenu pirate mais il ne lui répondait pas. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

\- Il ne parle pas.

Lola regarda le gamin de l'autre coté du gros bras, surprise. Il continua :

\- Personne ne l'a jamais entendu parlé. Je sais même pas si il en est capable. Tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, il ne te répondra pas. Il ne te regardera pas non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est obéir aux ordres.

Lola fixait son interlocuteur en silence. Stan poussa quelques jurons.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'étais un vulgaire voleur sur une île de South Blue. Père m'a tendu la main et offert une nouvelle vie. Je lui en serrais éternellement reconnaissant pour ça. Sans lui je ne serai rien, même si être pirates aux yeux de certain est la pire chose qui soit. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie, dit-il avec un grand sourire au quel elle répondit.

Lola discuta ainsi avec le Gamin pendant un petit moment. Queen : C'était son nom.

Ed s'assit à coté du blond, irrité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Lola fixait la torche. Elle se releva et descendit du rocher, atterrissant dans l'eau froide. Elle s'approcha à son tour de l'éboulis et tata la roche. Ils ne pouvaient par rester ici. Il devait forcément il y avoir une sortie ! L'eau arrivait à s'écouler mais le trou était trop étroit pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y glisser, et pour finir noyé, non merci. Mais bon sang! L'air devait forcément venir de quelque part lui aussi !

 _L'air ?_

Elle sortit à nouveau son briquet et claqua l'allumoir. La petite flamme plus lumineuse que jamais se tenait immobile. En retenant son souffle, elle refit les mêmes gestes en se déplaçant le long du passage ensevelit. La petite flamme vacilla. _Bingo !_ Elle ferma rapidement le couvercle son allume-feu dans un petit claquement sec et leva la tête à la recherche d'un passage quelconque. La jeune fille grimpa agilement sur les rochers et commença à fouiller. Là ! Elle crut voir une toute petite ouverture. D'un saut très gracieux, elle atterrit dans l'eau en s'aspergeant un peu au passage. En quelques foulées, elle se retrouva à coté des pirates. Elle prit soudainement la torche des mains de son propriétaire surprit, et la jeta dans l'eau. La flamme mourut sur le coup.

Stan arriva en courant et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A PRIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! Rugit Stan dans ses oreilles !

Lola se débattait ce qui le fit lâcher prise.

\- j'ai trouvé la sortie ! Dit-elle en colère.

Seul les pliquetis de l'eau lui répondit. On pouvait très bien imaginer la surprise des pirates dans le noir. Lola retourna devant le mur. Une fois leurs yeux habitués au noir, en haut, une très faible petite source de lumière fut distinguée. Lola ralluma son briquet et les pirates grimpèrent sous sa faible lueur. Ils commencèrent à enlever les grosses pierres qui bloquaient le passage.

Le chemin était enfin dégagé.

Chacun à leur tour ils s'y glissèrent. Le couloir continua ensuite une vingtaine de mètres et se termina sous un rideau de lierres et de branchages. Une fois dégagé, ils levèrent les bras aux ciels. Enfin sortit !

Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée. Des cris et des aboiements se firent entendre au loin. Ils se mirent à courir dans la forêt.

\- Le point de rendez-vous est bien à l'Est n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lola à Queen à coté d'elle.

Il acquiesça. La petite troupe couraient vers la nuit, à l'opposé du soleil.

Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse. Quand des troncs leur barraient la route, ils sautaient par-dessus. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps dans la galerie souterraine. L'herbe crissait sous leurs pieds. Les chiens se rapprochaient.

\- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Haleta Stan.

Les ronces entaillaient leurs chevilles. Les branches des arbres fouettaient leur visage. Ils s'éssoufflaient. Leur cœur battait la chamade. La sueur coulaient le long de leur dos.

Les aboiements étaient de plus en plus proche. Ils traversèrent un large torrent, avant de replonger dans la forêt.

\- Stop ! Les interpella Lola. Il faut faire demi-tour ! On est beaucoup moins rapide que les chiens ! Il faut gagner du temps !

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Rétorqua le Gamin. C'est pour ça qu'il faut courir le plus loin possible et non faire marche arrière !

\- On peut les ralentir avec la rivière ! Je connais bien les chasses de ce genre, faites moi confiance ! Supplia Lola.

Les aboiements continuaient. Les cinq hommes hésitaient...

\- Allez on y va ! Chuchota assez fort Lola. Marchez bien dans le même sillon ! On va redescendre la source, ça va perturber l'odorat des chiens !

Les criminels la suivaient. Arrivés au torrent, ils se remirent à courir dans l'eau en le redescendant le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas profonde.

* * *

Les chiens galopaient dans la forêt à en perdre l'haleine, les babines retroussées. La meutes suivaient l'odeur des fuyards avec précision. Les Maîtres-chiens derrière leurs bêtes, les encourageaient de leur voix. Avec une rapidité hors du communs, les gros molosses traversèrent le torrent, avant de retourner à l'intérieur des arbres.

Au bout d'un moment, l'énorme meute ralentit puis s'arrêta. Les chiens nez au sol tournaient et retournaient. Ils gémissaient, grattaient et tournaient encore. Les chiens s'éloignaient puis revenaient pour partirent en sens inverse et pour au final revenir.

Le régiment de marines les rattrapa et s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

\- Où sont-il ? Demanda un gradé

\- Les chiens pisteurs ont perdu leurs traces, contre-amiral ! Répondit le chef des Maîtres-chiens.

Les Malinois continuer à gratter la terre et à glapir en virevoltant la truffe au sol.

\- Ils ne se sont pas volatilisés tout de même !

\- Ils ont du suivre la rivière pour perturber les chiens ! Informa le Pisteur.

Obligeaient à faire demi-tour, les soldats durent se séparer dans la forêt.

La chasse n'était pas finie !

* * *

Chiens semblaient s'être éloignés. Le groupe des hors-la-loi courait depuis un bon moment dans les hautes herbes. Ils avaient quitté la rivière depuis un petit moment.

Les arbres commençaient à être moins nombreux. La forêt s'éclaircissait avant de laisser place à une étendue de sable blanc. L'écume de la mer s'échouait au bord de la plage.

À l'horizon l'Intrépide était en vue.

Trottinant au bord de l'eau, les quatre pirates de Barbe Blanche cherchaient des yeux le canot qu'ils avaient pris deux jours au par avant pour gagner l'île. Ils le retrouvèrent dans les buissons un peu plus loin.

Ils retournèrent et tirèrent la barque jusqu'à la mer. Une fois à l'eau, Stan intima à Lola d'un signe de tête silencieux, de monter dedans. Elle s'exécuta et fut rejoint par Queen. Les quatre autres tirèrent la barque plus profondément dans l'eau salée. Stan grimpa à son tour et s'installa à coté d'elle. Ed les rejoignit, puis Souris et enfin Vista. Ces trois derniers prirent les rames pendant que Queen s'occupait de la barre.

Après quelques coups de rames et s'être un bien éloigné de la plage, les marines et les chiens déboulèrent.

D'un coup Stan coucha brutalement Lola sur le fond de la barque, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle allait protester et repousser l'homme quand elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa poitrine. Elle toucha la substance et regarda sa main. Rouge...

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Stan se releva et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ma juste un peu éraflé.

\- Mais, tu saignes !

Les centaines de marines à genoux dans le sable, vidaient leurs fusils sur la malheureuse barque. Les six criminels continuaient de ramer le plus rapidement possible.

Un coup de semonce venant de l'Intrépide résonna.

Les tirs cessèrent. Seul les chiens continuaient d'aboyer.

Ils étaient maintenant hors de portée. Le canot continuait d'avancer. Il ralentit ensuite et finit pas s'arrêter aux cotés du grand deux-mât.

Une échelle en corde leur fut lancée. Ed et Queen attachèrent des cordes à chaque extrémité de la chaloupe pendante que Stan, Souris et Vista grimpèrent. Lola eut plus de mal. Ed juste en dessous la poussait gentiment pour l'aider. Au moment où elle arrivait en haut, une main, qu'elle accepta volontiers l'aida à se hisser. L'équipage regardaient mutuellement Lola et le nouveau venu. Allant faire son rapport promptement au capitaine, Stan conduisit les deux arrivants devant le Paternel.

Fidèle à lui même, Barbe Blanche était assit sur son fauteuil, Marco se tenait debout à sa droite.

\- Tu es blessé fils ? Demanda t-il

\- Ce n'est rien Père... Stan baissa la tête en fixant le sol. Malheureusement, notre mission a été un échec. Nous n'avons pas réussit à ramener l'accord de Swing. Je vous prie de me pardonner, Père. Si une punition aura lieu, j'en prendrai seul l'entière responsabilité.

Lola se sentait gênée et stressée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait passer d'un pied à l'autre en suivant l'échange.

Edward Newgate regardait son fils. Et dit dans un soupir :

\- Je me doutais que cette mission ne serait pas aisée. Je suis heureux de vous revoir en vie.

Stan, Queen, Ed et Souris gardaient la tête baissée, silencieux. La centaine d'homme de l'équipage regardaient l'échange.

Un silence pesant régnait sur le pont.

Le regard du grand pirate se posa sur Vista.

\- Que nous ramenez-vous là ? Demanda le Capitaine de sa voie gutturale.

Vista s'avança devant le fauteuil, s'agenouilla en retirant son couvre-chef. Les deux épées de l'épéiste raclèrent le bois du pont.

\- Je suis Vista, Monsieur. Je viens de cette île. Je souhaiterai rejoindre votre équipage.

\- Vu tes armes, je suppose que tu sais te battre ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Barbe Blanc étudia rapidement le jeune homme. Un sourire se forma sous sa grande moustache blanche.

\- Bien venue dans l'équipage, Vista.

Des sifflements et des félicitations résonnèrent chez les spectateurs. Le capitaine les calma en levant doucement la main puis la reposa. Son regard dévia sur la jeune fille mal-alaise.

\- Et toi ?...


	6. Passage en force

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de Boniface** (à titre provisoire... mais comme vous le savez, dès que c'est provisoire ça dure !...) **. Bien tout d'abord...**

 **Réponses (remerciements) aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : hé hé ! Je suis trop diabolique ! Mais voyons il ne faut pas être sociopathe comme ça ! En tout cas Vista est un gentleman né alors pas de soucis à se faire avec lui !

Minimiste : Merci pour ton encouragement ! Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **Je remercie Amandine encore une fois ! Elle s'est gentiment /** **sacrifiée/** **proposée de partir en croisade avec moi, contre ces abominations que sont ces fautes d'orthographes... Veuillez acclamer haut et fort cette très chère Ama ! Ma SUPER Bêta !** (se prosterne...)

 **Et pour finir, même si tu n'es qu'un tout petit chiffre sur mon diagramme de popularité... Je voudrais te remercier TOI ! Oui tu as bien compris TOI mon cher lecteur ! Pas le gars ou la meuf de derrière ni celui ou celle à coté de toi mais TOI ! Je voudrais te dire que... je t'aime. Je trouvais que c'était important... JE T'AIME GROS COMME UNE VACHE ! COMME UN ELEPHANT ! COMME UN 6 TONNES !... JE T'AIIIIIIME !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 6** **: «** **Passage en force** **»**

 _Le regard du grand pirate se posa sur Vista._

 _\- Que nous ramenez-vous là ? Demanda le Capitaine._

 _Vista s'avança devant le fauteuil, s'agenouilla en retirant son couvre-chef. Les deux épées de l'épéiste raclèrent le bois du pont._

 _\- Je suis Vista, Monsieur. Je viens de cette île. Je souhaiterai rejoindre votre équipage._

 _\- Vu tes armes, je suppose que tu sais te battre ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur._

 _Barbe Blanc étudia rapidement le jeune homme. Un sourire se forma sous sa grande moustache blanche._

 _\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage Vista._

 _Des sifflements et des félicitations résonnèrent chez les spectateurs. Le capitaine les calma en levant doucement la main puis la reposa. Son regard dévia sur la jeune fille mal-alaise._

 _\- Et toi ?..._

* * *

Il la fixait intensément avec ses yeux ambrés.

Au moment où elle allait parler, elle fut coupée par Stan qui s'avança de nouveau :

\- Père ! Si je peux me permettre... Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir reconsidérer votre offre en ce qui la concerne. Elle a été très utile. Sans elle et sans Vista, jamais nous n'en serions ressortit vivant. Elle a de nombreuses compétences qui pourraient nous servir.

Lola, surprise, sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Elle était émue. Il avait pris sa défense. Elle essaya de refouler quelques sanglots silencieux. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage en souriant et remercia à voix basse l'homme qui la soutenait.

Barbe Blanche poussa un énorme soupir en se calant plus profondément dans son siège. Il réfléchissait. Son regard vacillait entre la fille et son fils. L'équipage attendait la réponse du capitaine.

Au moment où il allait faire part de sa décision, Lola s'avança vers lui avec une démarche un peu mécanique. Elle se posta devant le fauteuil, fière comme un petit coq, le regard défiant. Elle s'exprima avec hargne :

\- On avait un contrat !

Sous les yeux dubitatifs des personnes présentes et méfiants du capitaine, elle plongea sa main dans son soutien-gorge et en ressortit une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle déballa avant de brandir haut et fier, comme la médaille d'or du vainqueur d'un long marathon.

Vista riait discrètement.

Deux signatures étaient présentes sur le document. Les quatre hommes de l'équipage qui l'avaient raccompagnée la regardaient les yeux exorbités. C'était impossible !

Fière de son petit effet, Lola brandissait son trésor encore plus haut, toujours plus loin.

\- C'est... c'est le vrai ? Hésita Queen.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Rétorqua la jeune fille outrée. C'est un duplicata, mais c'est la même chose !

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Marco allait s'avancer pour prendre la feuille, mais d'un mouvement brusque elle la ramena vers elle.

\- Tut tut tut... Reste à distance toi avec ta tête de pokémon.

Marco s'arrêta... Pokemon ? Lola sortit un autre petit objet de son bustier. Il était rectangulaire, pas très gros et brillant. Avec un sourire fourbe, elle le plaça sous le document.

Non... Stan écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. NON ! Elle n'allait pas faire ça ! L'imbécile !

\- Biiiien ! Maintenant c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Et j'ai un otage ! Cria-t-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Barbe Blanche la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle actionna le briquet sous la feuille. Tout l'équipage se mit à protester violemment.

\- Au moindre geste je n'hésiterai pas ! continua-t-elle en défiant des yeux les pirates présents puis les ancrant dans ceux du phénix à quelques mètres d'elle, rapprochant le papier de la flamme.

La guerre était ouverte...

\- Voilà mes revendications. Tout d'abord vous devez me promettre que peu importe ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir, je serai la SEULE à décider de QUAND je quitterai définitivement CE navire ! Deuxièmement, je veux toucher moi aussi, et c'est bien normal, une part égale à celle de l'équipage sur la distribution des trésors en fin de mois, sinon c'est de l'esclavagisme pur et dur et vu l'état du bateau je suis plus que raisonnable !Et pour finir... Je veux la cabine du capitaine !

Les hors-la-loi la regardèrent scandalisés.

Toujours les sourcils froncés, Barbe Blanche serra les accoudoirs de son vieux fauteuil de ses larges mains. Il la lorgnait d'un air pas très amical.

\- Comment peux-tu…

\- GURARARARARARARA ! Très bien, c'est d'accord. Je t'accorde tes deux premières demandes, le moucheron, mais pas la dernière. Je garde ma chambre.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle referma son briquet.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Le grand pirate acquiesça. Elle tendit la feuille au second qui la lui prit sèchement des mains. Comment pouvait-elle s'adresser à Père de la sorte ? Elle était totalement irrespectueuse !

Les yeux de la jeune fille parlaient d'eux-mêmes : et toc le poulet, je t'ai rabattu le caquet ! Marco lui répondit silencieusement avec un regard de killer, avant de s'éloigner, étudier l'accord d'un peu plus près.

* * *

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda Lola, la voix tremblotante.

\- Oui c'est la règle, répondit doucement la femme intransigeante devant elle.

\- Mais je ne fais pas officiellement partie de l'équipage ! Et en plus je ne me bats pas.

\- Tu aurais peur des médecins Lola ? La questionna Vista amusé.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Elle ne persuada pas grand monde.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants suivaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau une grande femme blonde du nom de Tashi. La femme en rose les avaient interpellés après l'échange sur le pont et les avait intimé de la suivre. D'après elle, tout nouveau venu devait passer obligatoirement un check-up à l'infirmerie. Lola était persuadée qu'elle venait d'inventer cette règle. Elle était déjà restée plus de dix jours sur l'Intrépide et personne ne l'avait forcée à passer sur la table d'auscultation.

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir. Cinq filles étaient en train de préparer des lits ou ranger les armoires à médicaments. Tashi les énuméra une par une en souriant :

\- Voici les infirmières du bateau : Rody, Marie-Charlotte, Héléna, Fanfan et enfin notre apprenti Osis. Je suis l'infirmière en chef de l'équipage. Au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, nous sommes là pour ça.

Elle avait une voix très douce qui mettait vraiment en confiance. Lola détaillait chacune des filles. Elles portaient toutes le même uniforme (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...), composait d'un décolleté rose pétant très moulant qui s'arrêtait en haut de leurs jambes, de très hautes cuissardes léopard à talon aiguille et d'une coiffe de la même couleur que leur haut criard. Comment elles faisaient les jours de tempête où le plancher n'était pas stable ?

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De la grande aux airs ténébreux à la bienfaitrice maternelle.

Celle qui était la plus à droite c'était Héléna, pratiquement la quarantaine. Une queue de cheval haute brune, assez stricte, les lunettes remontées sur son nez, curieuse, elle dévisageait intéressée les nouveaux venus.

Fanfan, elle, s'acharnait à faire et à refaire les lits parfaitement. Elle veillait à ce qu'aucun plis ne viennent entacher son travail impeccable. Ses très longs cheveux violets se balançaient au même rythme que ses gestes.

La troisième un peu rondelette sur les bords, Marie-Charlotte, tenait dans ses mains un profond bac de rouleaux de bandes de plâtre. Elle leur fit un magnifique sourire.

Perchée en haut de l'escabeau, la tête dans la réserve, la petite apprentie Osis, mettait de l'ordre dans les placards. Très timide, elle jetait de petits regards très discrets par-dessus son épaule, sous sa frange.

Et la dernière... Appuyée sur un mur à l'écart des autres, elle les ignorait totalement. Elle portait comme surnom Rody. Ses cheveux raides, noir corbeau, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa tenue vive contrastait énormément avec son esprits renfermé et plutôt sombre.

Tashi fit s'asseoir les deux nouveaux face à face sur deux lits différents.

\- Marie-Charlotte et Rody vont s'occuper de vous.

Les deux appelées s'approchèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, des boites remplies d'instruments divers dans les mains. Elles commencèrent leurs auscultations.

\- Stan ! Appela Lola.

Le nommé venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit salut discret de sa tête. Il s'assit sur un lit un peu plus loin.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait... Si tu ne m'avais pas protégée... je serais sûrement morte... Et sur le pont aussi... merci d'avoir pris ma défense...

Stan resta silencieux en la dévisageant un petit moment. Les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qui lui arrivaient légèrement au-dessus des épaules en lui retombant sur le visage, cachaient son regard déviant. Elle était gênée. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de s'entortiller. Lola releva la tête et riva ses yeux noisette dans ceux du pirate.

\- J'avais une dette en quelque sorte, répondit-il après un petit moment. Et pour père, j'ai cru que tu allais tout gâcher. Pourquoi tu as fait ça au juste ? Il allait t'accepter.

\- Au cas où, dit-elle en fixant le sol. J'ai bien vu que Marco ne m'appréciait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils essayent de se débarrasser de moi encore une fois. Je sais que le capitaine est un homme de parole, en cas de problème je suis maintenant sûre que plus rien ne pourra me faire partir du navire.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, tout le monde suivait la conversation avec attention.

\- Mais comment as-tu fais pour retrouver le document ? Il s'était envolé non ?

Lola se mit à rire doucement.

\- Ça c'est grâce à Vista ! Avant que vous ne rentriez dans le bureau, il avait vu le signe des dragons célestes sur un coin du recueil qui contenait la feuille. Et les nobles mondiaux veulent toujours être au courant de tout et posséder ce qui va avec. Il en a déduit qu'ils devaient alors forcément avoir une copie de l'accord, et heureusement qu'il y avait une tenryuubito dans le coin ! Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Elle n'a rien compris de ce qu'il se passait ! Ricana-t-elle.

* * *

 _Vista observait les quatre hommes, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un bruit il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, Lola sur les talons._

 _\- Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver, cria Stan._

 _La porte claqua._

 _La prison plongea à nouveau dans un silence profond. Les pirates étaient toujours debout, immobiles dans l'ombre. Ils attendaient._

 _\- Bon... Et maintenant ? Demanda le Gamin._

 _Le silence lui répondit. Une longue minute passa. Rien..._

 _..._

 _Les marines assommés traînaient toujours au sol. Vista et Lola grimpèrent les marches deux par deux laissant justes leurs pas résonner dans le couloir. Ils continuèrent encore et encore de monter en quittant finalement les cachots sombres et sinistres._

 _De retour dans l'espace clair et exagérément décoré, Vista se déplaçait un longeant les murs. Dans un angle de couloir il s'arrêta et le vérifia, en ramenant Lola qui ne s'était pas arrêtée derrière lui. La zone dégagée, il tourna à droite avant de prendre un nouvel escalier un peu moins large que celui de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la cinquième porte. Lola s'y glissa. Après être rentré, le noble referma la porte en actionnant le verrou._

 _La pièce était une immense chambre, au moins le triple de celles des invités. Un très grand lit baldaquin était appuyé sur le mur du fond à côté d'une penderie aux mesures astronomiques._

 _\- C'est ta chambre ? Demanda Lola._

 _L'épéiste acquiesça. La fille commença à fureter. Une grande salle de bain était accolée au mur de droite, une immense baignoire décorée de mosaïque de la taille d'une mini piscine s'étendait sur toute la longueur. Sur le mur opposé, une double porte fenêtre fermée, cachée par d'épais rideaux grenat, conduisait sur un grand balcon._

 _Lola ouvrit la penderie à droite du grand lit et commença à l'inspecter. Une multitude de chemises, de costumes riches et de capes élégantes étaient repassés et pendues sur des cintres. Juste au-dessus, une bonne quantité de chapeau était entreposée. Lola sur la pointe des pieds en prit un avant de se le mettre... largement trop grand... il lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle le remit à sa place et elle continua son furetage à la recherche de choses plus intéressantes._

 _Vista lui fouillait dans une grande malle derrière la porte. Il en ressortit deux épées plus longues et plus épaisses que celles qu'il portait à la ceinture. Elles seront mieux que les armes décoratives du bureau. Les deux grandes lames étaient plus aiguisées et mieux adaptées à son style de combat._

 _Il referma le coffre et regarda la fille. Lola se retourna au même moment, les mains remplies de choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence dans son placard. Où avait-elle dénichée cette paire d'escarpins ?!_

 _\- je peux prendre tout ça ?_

 _\- Fait ce que tu veux._

 _Accompagnée d'un « Yes » plein de volonté, elle replongea, tête la première dans ses affaires personnelles. Vista poussa un long soupir. Soudain des bruits à la porte les firent sursauter._

 _\- Sir Viscentzo, ouvrez la porte !_

 _On tambourinait. La marine cherchait la fille. Courant vivement vers elle, Vista la poussa dans la penderie._

 _\- Non attends! C'est le premier endroit qu'ils vont vérif-_

 _Les portes de l'armoire se refermèrent alors que celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Une vingtaine de soldats débarquèrent fusils chargés. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce vérifiant chaque recoin._

 _\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda tendu et impatiemment Vista._

 _Le plus haut gradé lui répondit sans politesse avec un sous-entendu :_

 _\- Un prisonnier s'est évadé. Il a dû recevoir de l'aide extérieur. Nous avons pour ordre de retourner toutes les pièces, il en est de la sécurité de la_ _tenryuubito_ _Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser courir un criminel dans le château._

 _\- Vous me soupçonnez ?_

 _\- Aucunement, vous oui ? Rétorqua l'officier cauteleux. Nous devons juste nous assurer de la sécurité de votre future compagne..._

 _Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face se défiant mutuellement. Un des soldats s'approcha de la penderie. Vista se glissa rapidement sur son chemin._

 _Les marines braquèrent leurs armes sur le noble. Un froid pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce._

 _\- Écartez-vous Sir, demanda un soldat._

 _\- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Si vous ne collaborez pas, nous serrons contraint d'utiliser la force ! Prévint le colonel._

 _Vista ne bougeait plus. Deux marines le contournaient et ouvrèrent violemment les deux portes de l'armoire, armes pointées à l'intérieur._

 _Vista dos à la penderie ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement à ses prochains mouvements. Ses lames n'étaient pas trop loin, il pourrait s'en saisir rapidement pour se débarrasser des gêneurs, mais cela reviendrait à se vendre lui-même. Si des corps de marines étaient découverts dans sa chambre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le noble tendit ses muscles et se prépara à passer à l'action._

 _Les marines refermèrent doucement les portes en dévisageant l'épéiste raide. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Le colonel se retourna en s'inclinant et s'excusa très gêné :_

 _\- Nous sommes désolés pour le dérangement... Nous vous souhaitons de passer une... une bonne... très bonne soirée..._

 _La porte se referma doucement avant que des bruits de pas ne s'éloignent de l'entrée. Vista restait devant le placard perturbé. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Intrigué, il ouvrit à son tour les portes de la penderie..._

 _MAIS QUE... !_

 _Dans le meuble une jeune fille à moitié nue était assise sur ses capes posées au sol et tournait le dos aux ouvertures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses épaules à la recherche des soldats. Ils étaient partis._

 _\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te rincer l'œil ? Demanda la jeune femme sarcastique._

 _Le visage complètement rouge, le duelliste s'empressa de se retourner._ _Mon dieu... Il espérait que les imbéciles de marines n'allaient pas raconter tout ça sur les toits. Si ça tombait dans certaines oreilles, il était plus que mort..._

 _En quelques bruissements de tissu, Lola se rhabilla en laissant la robe jaune traîner dans un coin. Elle n'était pas très pratique, heureusement qu'elle avait gardé ses vêtements à elle en-dessous. D'un petit bond très agile, elle sortit de la penderie en passant rapidement à coté de Vista, avant de se jeter brutalement sur le lit. Elle se roula et se frotta dessus comme un chat puis étendit ses bras en croix sur la couverture. Les yeux concentrés sur les voilages, elle réfléchissait._

 _Vista se coucha à son tour à ses côtés._

 _\- Comment on va faire ?_

 _Il méditait lui aussi sur la question._

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser me débrouiller. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. En plus tu dois te marier... Demain c'est ça ? Si tu continues de m'aider, tu risquerais de tout perdre, le mit en garde Lola._

 _Le noble resta silencieux en regardant le plafond, les bras croisés. Demain il deviendrait un tenryuubito. Pour le marché de son père ce serait un atout considérable. Déjà que les principaux acheteurs était les hauts nobles mondiaux, en avoir un dans la famille lui permettrai d'étendre encore plus son influence. Pour de l'argent et pour le pouvoir, son géniteur serait capable de se vendre lui-même._

 _C'était lui qui lui avait tout organisé : la première rencontre avec les tenryuubitos, le mariage, les cérémonies..._

 _Son chemin était tout tracé, de sa naissance à sa mort. S'il continuait et suivait cette voie, Vista était persuadé de vivre riche, sans difficulté et sans aucun problème. D'être projeté au sommet du monde sans rien avoir accomplis hormis un « oui » qui sonne plus que faux._

 _Le noble tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle s'était endormie._

 _Ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de son père lui revint à l'esprit. Un commerce d'esclaves... Cet homme était vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à son but. Vendre d'autres hommes... C'est la signature du Gouvernement Mondial... Celui qui se dit Protecteur et Justicier... Un monde plus que corrompu. Il n'a de blanc que la carapace. Quand on y réfléchit, les pirates à coté paraissent presque pour des messies…_

 _..._

 _\- Rév...-toi !_

 _La jeune fille se retourna sur le lit, la tête dans la couverture. Elle fut secouée par une force très obstinée._

 _\- Aller ! Debout ! Je sais comment récupérer la feuille du contrat !_

 _Mal-réveillée, elle loucha sur le noble. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble lorsque qu'il s'était envolé ? Le chercher dans toute la ville serait beaucoup trop long !_

 _Comprenant la question intérieure de la fille, le noble lui expliqua son plan : Ils devaient récupérer le double dans la chambre de sa future femme._

 _Lola le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il avait perdu la tête._

 _\- Tu te rends compte que c'est la pièce la plus protégée du château ? Sur le chemin il doit y avoir... j'sais pas combien de gardes ! Et pour fuir le palais après, comment on va faire ? Parce que vu le coup foireux qu'on va tenter, ils ne nous laisserons pas partir gentiment._

 _\- Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour sortir je sais comment faire. Le plus dur sera de rejoindre le passage._

 _\- Très bien, et on le vole quand ?_

 _\- Avant le mariage. Tu te débrouilleras pour attirer l'attention pendant que prendrai la feuille dans la chambre. Je passerai plus inaperçu que toi, il continua sous l'œil septique de la fille. C'est moi le marié n'oublie pas._

 _…_

 _Il était quatorze heures trente. Lola était seule, cachée derrière une grosse plante. Le mariage commencera dans moins de deux heures. Elle suivait des yeux les rondes des gardes dans le couloir. Le signal ne venait toujours pas !_

 _À quatre-pattes, les yeux fermés, elle avançait furtivement derrière les décorations du couloir. Pourvu qu'elle ne se se fasse pas prendre ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !_

 _\- Hey ! vous là-bas !_

 _HIRK... Cuite... Archi cuite !..._

 _Elle ne bougeait plus, les mains sur sa tête et le front posé au sol. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en biais. Un groupe de servantes s'était attroupées autour de quelques gardes._

 _\- Salut mes mignons ! Susurra l'une d'elles._

 _\- Mmmh... J'adore les mâles en uniformes... J'ai envie de les croquer !_

 _\- Doucement mesdames... Nous... Nous sommes en services ! Balbutièrent les soldats acculés._

 _Les autres marines de surveillance se précipitèrent au secours leurs camarades qui résistaient à l'invasion féminines. À bout de bras, ils essayèrent de les repousser._

 _Profitant rapidement de la diversion des femmes aguicheuses, Lola se releva en vitesse avant de se jeter corps et âme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

 _\- Eh bien Vista, j'attends ton signal depuis un mom..._

 _… Là... Juste devant ses yeux... Une créature informe tenait fermement Vista à moitié étouffé dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement. C'était le patin du siècle._

 _Dans un sursaut, l'hominidé la remarqua et desserra sa prise. L'épéiste en profita pour s'en échapper. Il vacilla un petit instant avant de s'essuyer la bouche, dégoûté._

 _\- Toi ! Le lumpenprolétariat ! Que viens-tu faire dans nos appartements ?! Retourne dans ta souillarde ! Dit un cri strident très agressif._

 _Lola en resta sans voix. Depuis quand les rats-humanoïdes existent, parlent et portent une robe de mariée ?! N'obtenant aucune réponse, la créature se retourna vers le noble et lui dit d'un ton sec et sans appel :_

 _\- Sir Viscentzo, mon époux, mettez cette gaupe à l'extérieur ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas maculer ma parfaite robe avec ses mains de vulgaire camérière !_

 _Époux ? Lola se tourna vers Vista. Lola se mit à rire comme un bossu. Non ! C'est une blague !? Vista paraissait de plus en plus gêné._

 _\- Comment oses-tu roturière ?!_

 _Elle inspira profondément sûrement pour appeler la garde, mais Vista se jeta sur elle, lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le tapis._

 _\- Ne commence pas à chercher surtout ! Gronda Vista._

 _Essayant de reprendre son sérieux, Lola se précipita sur un caisson métallique sous le bureau. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur. Lola saisit une pile de document qu'elle tria rapidement en jetant quelques coups d'œil au farouche duel de derrière. Vista tentait tant bien que mal, de maintenir la furie qui se débattait au sol dans une folle tornade de jupons._

 _\- Là ! Je l'ai !_

 _La mariée donna un violent coup de coude au poids qui l'écrasait. Elle réussit à se dégager à moitié._

 _\- À MOI ! LA GARDE !_

 _La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une quantité de marines entrèrent en criant bruyamment dans la pièce. Vista s'était relevé et se tenait au centre de la salle, Lola se faufila derrière lui._

 _\- Posez vos armes sir ! Demanda un soldat capéé._

 _Plus personne dans la pièce ne bougeait. D'autres marines arrivèrent, pointant eux aussi leurs fusils sur le duo. Un grand homme à la chevelure et la moustache très épaisses et grisonnantes passa entre les gardes en les bousculant allègrement. Il se positionna devant eux, face aux deux criminels. Ses sourcils broussailleux très froncés, il les dévisageait durement._

 _\- Viscentzo ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!_

 _Il continuait de les lorgner d'un air accusateur. Il remarqua la feuille dans les mains de la fille. Le regard haineux, il se tourna d'un coup et dégaina le sabre d'un marine à côté de lui. Il s'élança vers la jeune fille. Lame en l'air, il allait la trancher quand Vista s'interposa, parant le coup fatal. Il repoussa l'homme lui administrant un coup de pommeau. Il chancela. Profitant de la faille, Vista souleva Lola par la taille et courut vers le balcon. L'avant-bras protégeant ses yeux, il passa à travers le vitrail de la chambre. La vitre colorée explosa._

 _D'un bond, il atterrit sur la balustrade en pierre puis se projeta dans le vide. HAAAaaaaa ! Lola criait à n'en plus pouvoir._

 _L'épéiste se rattrapa en glissant sur un toit d'une tourelle voisine._

 _\- SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla l'homme grisonnant. Tirez ! TIREZ !_

 _Une pluie de balles accompagnait des deux fuyards. Courant sur le toit d'ardoise bleue, il déviait les projectiles en portant la jeune fille._

 _Hors de portée, il la reposa._

 _\- Bon sang ! C'était chaud ! Souffla Lola en pliant le papier et le mettant en sécurité. C'était qui le vieil homme super rageur ?_

 _\- Mon père._

 _Lola le regardait sceptique. Vivre avec lui ne devait pas être très amusant. Comprenant ses pensées il s'empressa de répondre :_

 _\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu ma mère... Il faut se dépêcher. Nous devons libérer les quatre pirates et regagner le passage souterrain, suis-moi._

 _Longeant la panne du toit, ils arrivèrent à une fenêtre. Vista aida la jeune femme à grimper avant de s'y introduire à son tour. Leur course reprit. Dévalant des escaliers en colimaçon puis traversant les couloirs, ils se pressèrent à regagner les cellules. Descendant les derniers escaliers, Vista sortit ses lames et trancha la porte de la prison._

 _Il passa devant les prisonniers abasourdit. La clef en main, Lola leur ouvrit la cage. Attirant leur regard ahurit, elle les hâta :_

 _\- Quoi ! Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire !_

* * *

Stan et les infirmières avaient suivis avec attention toute l'histoire. Stan se mit à ricaner.

\- Vous avez volé un tenryuubito ?

\- Ouai ! Se vanta Lola.

\- Vous allez vous retrouver avec une bonne prime, sourit-il en voyant le visage de la vantarde se décomposer. Mais Vista, tu étais tombé du balcon non ? Il y avait de nombreux étages. Comment tu as fait pour revenir sauf ?

En ignorant les plaintes de la fille, il lui répondit :

\- J'ai atterri sur le balcon de dessous. Et pour les primes, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça Lola. Ils sont beaucoup trop fiers pour annoncer publiquement qu'un dragon céleste s'est fait cambrioler dans leur château et que la garde a était facilement maîtrisée.

Elle soupira. Marie-Charlotte continuait son auscultation, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Après quelques manipulations, l'infirmière lui mit un garrot et farfouilla dans sa trousse. Elle ressortit une seringue. Lola déglutit.

\- On... on n'avait pas dit de... de prise de sang...

La femme en rose la regarda surprise.

\- C'est pour déterminer ton groupe sanguin. Après je vais remplir cette fiche avec toutes les informations essentielles, comme ça si un jour tu as besoin d'une transfusion, on gagnera beaucoup de temps, expliqua-t-elle en montrant son calepin avec un grand sourire. Il faudra que vous fassiez un don de sang pratiquement tous les deux mois pour garder les stocks à jour. C'est utile d'avoir pas mal de monde dans l'équipage.

Au moment où elle s'approcha avec l'aiguille, Lola se recula. L'infirmière s'approcha de nouveau, mais elle se déroba encore.

\- Bon écoute, là, ça ne va pas être possible. Si tu bouges, ce sera beaucoup plus long et je risque de piquer à côté !

Elle siffla les autres infirmières. En groupe et aidées par Stan qui ricanait dans sa barbe, ils l'encerclèrent et l'immobilisèrent sur le lit. Lola se débattait.

\- Tenez-la bien !

Une longue et puissante lamentation se fit entendre sur tout Grand Line.

* * *

 **BonuX :**

Un jeune homme encapé dans son grand manteau vert, malgré la chaleur, sirotait tranquillement son café, assit sur une table extérieure d'un restaurant. Le journal en main, il lisait paresseusement le « Grands News », le journal officiel de Grand Line. En face de lui, une autre personne se tenait là, avachit sur la petite table ronde. Il la tapotait avec les doigts de sa main de libre. Contrairement à son voisin d'en face, il était disproportionné. Emmitouflé dans son anorak clair, sa tête prenait des proportions énormes. Ennuyé par son compagnon, il soupira.

\- Dis-moi Dragon-boy, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici exactement ? Je sais que ton but est de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ton père, mais c'est pas en attendant les bras croisés que l'on va trouver quelque chose !

Exaspéré, il continua ironiquement :

\- Ça ne va pas tomber du ciel quand même ! … ah... il fait trop chaud... je me sens si mal... je crois que je vais défaillir...

Au même moment un papier légèrement jaunis virevoltait doucement dans la rue et se posa délicatement à ses pieds. Rageur, il le récupéra vivement en râlant. L'homme en vert s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Il se concentra sur sa trouvaille avant d'écarquiller ses yeux beaucoup trop maquillés. Sa mâchoire cogna pratiquement la table. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, attirant son compagnon par son silence. Ne voyant pas son partenaire lui montrer sa découverte, il le lui prit des mains. Toujours pétrifié, le dépouillé ne réagissait pas. Dragon regarda à son tour le document. Un sourire sinistre s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Ivankov, je sais comment emmerder mon père, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je vais créer un mouvement de rébellion. Je vais créer la plus grande organisation secrète de tous les temps ! Je me battrais contre le Gouvernement Mondial et contre leurs idéaux. Je vais créer L'armée Révolutionnaire !

D'un mouvement de cape plus que stylé, il s'éloigna dans la rue.

\- Allons-y !

\- Mais où ça Dragon-boy ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son compagnon. Une rafale de vent balaya la ruelle.

\- Là où le vent nous mènera... répondit-il mystérieusement et très sérieusement.

\- En fait tu n'en sais rien... soupira Ivankov.

L'homme en vert acquiesça doucement en regardant l'horizon sans perdre son air énigmatique.

\- Alors c'est parti ! YEEHAAA !

* * *

 **Un encore un petit truc, pour le passage de Lola dans l'armoire je me suis inspirée de** _ **Bridal Mask**_ **, un drama coréen super bien. Je vous le conseil !**

 **Encore merci et à la prochaine !**


	7. Texas Primes

**Bonjour (** ou bonsoir **),**

 **Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce long temps d'attente. Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse mais l'école et mon déménagement ont pris tout mon temps... je suis désolé... (** j'ai aussi eu du mal à l'écrire... c'est difficile de faire une liaison entre deux événements importants ! **) Le prochain chapitre sera mieux ! Avec plus d'actions ! YEAH ! (...** là il ne se passe pas grand chose... **) J'ai ma p'tite idée pour après ! Héhéhéhé ! (** se frotte les mains **)**

 **J'espère pouvoir la publier rapidement par contre...**

 **Sinon je vous remercie de continuer à lire, ou même tous simplement de commencer à lire cette fanfic... Merci...**

 **Mais avant le chapitre...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : il faut savoir que j'aime embêter les gens ! Les animaux aussi... surtout les chats et les chevaux ! Les chiens aussi ! (il faut attraper la langue ! Leurs regards outrés valent toutes les morsures du monde ! Mouahahaha !) Au début je voulais vraiment le marier et qu'elle le rencontre en tant que vrai Dragon Céleste. Mais il devait absolument rejoindre l'équipage avant le nouveau monde, j'ai donc du laisser tomber cette idée ( et non je ne l'ai pas rajouté!;) ). Et pour LolaxVista... disons que je ne suis pas trop motivée pour les couples... du moins pas pour l'instant... Plus tard peu être ) (surement même mais c'est pas la priorité actuelle)

Minimiste : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne un peu l'aider la pauvre ! Sinon Lola est bélonéphobe (la peur des aiguilles) et pour les mises à prix patience ! ;) Ils sont en train de les imprimer je pense, j'entends les imprimantes d'ici ! Sinon merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir et me redonne des coups de fouets ! Super motivée pour la suite !

 **Merci encore aux lecteurs de tous les pays du mondes ! Voici sans plus tarder la suite !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 7** **: «** **Texas Primes** **»**

Lola était tranquillement allongée dans ses couvertures dans une des cales du navire. Pensive, elle regardait l'intérieur de ses mains abîmées par le travail. De nombreuses ampoules et coupures sillonnaient et déformaient légèrement ses doigts. Cela faisait bientôt une dizaine de jours qu'elle et Vista étaient officiellement à bord, donc plus de deux semaines qu'elle voguait en leur compagnie. Après son passage à l'infirmerie, elle s'était directement remise à travailler. Son boulot était de nettoyer le navire. Elle devait s'appliquer rudement à la tâche, et si c'était mal fait, tant pis pour sa pomme elle devait recommencer encore et encore. Le second prenait un malin plaisir à critiquer ou à se plaindre de son boulot.

Vista, lui, s'était plutôt bien intégré, il venait discuter de temps en temps avec elle. Ses qualités de bretteur en avait impressionné plus d'un. Il passait son temps à enseigner quelques techniques aux demandeurs, ou à s'entraîner avec Stan heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un rival à sa valeur.

La fille détourna les yeux, avant de se mettre à fixer les lattes du plafond. Elle contemplait les formes abstraites qui se dessinaient, esquissées par les nœuds du bois. Le navire montait et descendait comme si il flottait sur les poumons du monde. En suivant cette même cadence, la seule et faible source lumière de la cale se balançait en rythme en faisant onduler les murs, animant ainsi les chimères oniriques incrustées dans le bois sombre. Les créatures l'épiaient.

Se laissant bercer par leurs danses hypnotiques, Lola sentait le sommeil la gagner de plus en plus. Dans un soupir d'aise, elle ferma les yeux et se retourna sur le côté après s'être consciencieusement emmitouflée dans les couvertures à la manière d'un ver à soie.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

La porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, la sortant de ses rêves. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle décida d'attendre que les individus s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes. Enroulée dans sa chrysalide de tissus, elle essaya de se rendormir.

Se sentant observée, la fille se retourna et se retrouva face à une silhouette familière étrangement coiffée. Remontant la lumière qu'il avait dans la main au niveau de son visage et saluant de l'autre, il dit d'une voix vive :

\- Yo !

Lola clignait des yeux, éblouie. S'en rendant enfin compte, il abaissa sa lampe.

\- Tu sais qu'on a mit un temps fou pour trouver ta petite cachette ?

Elle le regardait incrédule. Thatch se tenait à son niveau, en équilibre sur des gros tonneaux proches de son lit improvisé. Elle avait réussit à dégoter quelques couvertures en assez bon état pour s'en faire un matelas en les étendant sur le bois. Perchée sur un empilement de barils, elle s'était installée dans une des cales, légèrement en contre bas sur la montagne de bois. Son petit abri de fortune l'abritait un peu de la lumière, mais guère du bruit du passage.

Encore à moitié ensuquée, elle se posa encore et encore la même question. Sa cervelle tournait en boucle. _Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?_ Ne voyant pas la jeune femme répondre ou esquisser le moindre mouvement, il continua :

\- On voulait t'en parler depuis un petit moment mais dès qu'on voulait en discuter avec toi, tu filais en vitesse.

 _On ?_ Lola s'appuya sur ses coudes et passa la tête au dessus des tonneaux. Thatch était accompagné par trois infirmières. Les filles en contrebas lui firent des petits saluts de leurs mains. Osis l'apprentie et Marie-Charlotte lui offraient un grand sourire de bienvenue alors que la dernière, appuyée sur un mur dans l'ombre, l'air sombre se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et d'un air indifférent.

Lola, curieuse, regarda le garçon, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- On peut pratiquement dire que tu fais partie de l'équipage non ?On se disait donc que ça serait bien que tu dormes dans un endroit un peu plus... un peu mieux quoi...

\- On voulait te proposer de venir t'installer dans notre cabine, avec nous les infirmières. On a des lits disponibles. Dix pour six, il y a pas mal de place, dit Marie-Charlotte.

\- Dans votre cabine ? Demanda Lola étonnée.

\- Ou... Oui... Avec nous... répondit Osis en rougissant.

Lola les regardaient abasourdit. _C'est vrai ?_ Sans demander son avis, Thatch commença à lancer les couvertures aux filles en bas. Après qu'elles furent toutes réceptionnées, Lola descendit à son tour.

\- Aller viens ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Gloussa Marie-Charlotte en la prenant par le bras, des couvertures dans l'autre.

Tirée par la trentenaire rousse, Lola les suivait. Rody les mains dans les poches de sa tunique, conduisait le petit groupe. À l'arrière, Thatch n'arrêtait pas d'harceler de questions l'apprentie mal à l'aise qui essayait de l'ignorer en cachant son visage dans la pile de tissusen rougissant.

\- Oh ! Tes mains ! S'exclama la rousse.

Lola regarda ses doigts à nouveau avant de les glisser furtivement derrière elle. Thatch lui prit un poignet par surprise. Il le regarda puis lui lâcha en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Franchement, Marco il exagère, se plaignait-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec toi ? C'est la première fois que je le vois haïr autant quelqu'un ! Je ne pensais même pas que ça puisse être possible !

\- Je pensais qu'il n'aimait pas les nouveaux...

\- Non pas du tout, il est même moins exigeant avec eux au début. Il dit toujours que le boulot ça s'apprend... mais avec toi... Tu as tué un de ses parents ou son p'tit chien peut être ?

Lola garda le silence. C'est vrai que l'emplumé n'était pas très sympa avec elle, il lui en voulait toujours pour l'histoire du briquet, mais principalement pour son entrée provisoire dans l'équipage, elle l'avait bien compris. Il voulait lui faire regretter et en attendant ça marchait plutôt bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, céder n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. _Elle restera jusqu'au bout !_

\- Voilà on est arrivé, reprit Marie-Charlotte.

Rody ouvrit la porte. Deux lits superposés étaient visibles depuis le seuil. En haut du premier, Fanfan, ses longs cheveux pastels remontés en un rapide chignon, lisait tranquillement un magazine de mode à moitié couchée sur sa couette.

Marie-Charlotte tira leur nouvelle colocataire dans la pièce. La salle était très sobre, étalée sur la largeur. Plaqués contre les murs adjacents et opposés, les trois autres lits étaient parfaitement faits, pratiquement tiré par quatre épingles. L'infirmière l'amena à celui le plus proche.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui-là ! Dit-elle en montrant la couchette du bas du doigt. Comme ça on sera juste en face !

Obtempérant, Lola commença à poser ses affaires dessus.

\- Tu... Tu n'as que ça ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Osis.

Lola la fixa avant de regarder ses biens : Deux chemises volées à un pirate lambda, un pantalon cent fois trop grand et une ceinture en tissu de couleur indéfinissable complètement décolorée par le sel. Il faillait se rendre à l'évidence, même elle trouvait cela pitoyable.

\- Tiens... Je peux te prêter des vêtements si tu veux..., proposa-t-elle en fouillant dans son grand casier en métal à côté du lit, avant de lui tendre une petite pile.

Marie-Charlotte vint elle aussi avec quelques vêtements. Surprise, Lola prit les pris délicatement.

\- Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas, sourit elle. Et appelle-moi Marie ou Charlotte, je préfère.

\- Merci Osis, merci Marie-Cha !

La rousse se mit à glousser doucement à l'entente de son nouveau surnom.

\- Hé... hé... Où tu vas comme ça toi ?

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers la porte. Rody se tenait dans l'encadrement, dos à elles, visiblement en train de bloquer le passage au commis de cuisine qui avait tenté de se faufiler furtivement dans la chambre. Coincé entre le bois de la porte et l'infirmière aux cheveux noirs, il essaya de se justifier.

\- Je voulais juste... vérifier si elle était bien installée ! Essaya t-il de mentir.

\- Tu sais très bien que cette zone est interdite aux hommes, expliqua-t-elle un sourire pas très rassurant sur les lèvres. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à entrer... ça peut s'arranger...

Toujours appuyée sur le garçon, elle faisait tournoyer un petit scalpel directement sortit de son uniforme entre ses doigts. Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde. Il recula brusquement.

\- Je vous la confie ! Dit-il précipitamment en disparaissant en vitesse dans le couloir, la sueur au front.

\- Ici c'est notre sanctuaire. Aucun homme n'a le droit de venir nous déranger. À part dans certain cas bien évidemment, informa une des infirmières.

Marie-Cha tira à nouveau le bras de Lola en l'amenant devant deux petites portes dans le fond de la pièce.

\- A gauche c'est les toilettes et à droite les douches, lui indiqua-t-elle en ouvrant la dernière porte.

Quatre douches étaient alignées côte à côte, face à trois grands lavabos surmontés d'un long miroir continu. Une grande étagère longeait le fond du mur en exposant une quantité colossale de maquillages et de vernis à ongles capables de relooker entièrement tout l'équipage, capitaine comprit. Lola pouffa silencieusement en imaginant le grand pirate : _'Halala, tu es manifâique ma chérie ! Nous on est sexy jusqu'au bout des ongles !'_

Lola remercia son guide qui lui donna une serviette avec un grand sourire. Elle rentra dans une cabine et commença à se déshabiller. L'eau chaude lui coulait dans le dos en trempant ses cheveux. D'un geste habile elle prit le savon posé juste à côté et se savonna énergiquement avant de se rincer rapidement. Une douche sur un bateau, pirate ou marine, ne devait pas durer plus de cinq minutes. C'était une question d'économie. On ne sait jamais comment se déroulera la suite du voyage et quand ils retoucheront terre pour refaire les stocks d'eau.

Une fois sortit de la cabine et en partie séchée, elle retourna dans la chambre enroulée dans la serviette. Tenant sous son coude ses vêtements, elle les rangea dans son casier personnel au bout de son lit. Lola enfila un des larges t-shirt qu'Osis lui avait prêtés puis se glissa sous l'épaisse couette en soupirant de contentement. C'était largement mieux que son pauvre « lit » de couvertures empilées !

Bercée par les bavardages incessants des infirmières sur les biens faits de leur avant-shampoing à l'huile de Neem, Lola s'endormit.

* * *

\- D'après nos informations et mes calculs, on ne devrait plus tarder à apercevoir la prochaine île.

La carte de la destination suivante était posée sur le grand bureau en chêne du capitaine. Assis dans un fauteuil devant le parchemin déroulé, Barbe Blanche écoutait attentivement les avis de son second et navigateur, debout à côté de lui. Même assis, il dominait largement le phénix par sa très grande taille.

\- Nous arriverons par le sud-est, et vu la disposition de l'île, le mieux serait d'amarrer le navire au nord-ouest, dans le quatrième port, il est plus loin, mais plus profond, yoï... Nous devrons faire le tour par le sud, il vaut mieux éviter l'est. Vu le relief de l'île, les courants risques d'être plus puissant. Il suffit que le vent ne soit pas avec nous, pour nous faire perdre dix fois plus de temps, yoï, expliqua posément Marco en faisant glisser son index sur le papier.

Lola, balayant le plus silencieusement la pièce pour déranger le moins possible les deux hommes, tendait le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir elle aussi la carte. La carrure imposante du capitaine lui obstruait la vue... impossible de voir là où elle était. Se décalant en contournant en silence l'immense lit du chef, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur le balai pour entrevoir la carte. Trop loin... Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? Demanda le grand capitaine en se retournant, la fixant de ses iris dorés.

\- M-Moi ? Mais r-rien du tout ! Je balaye comme d'habitude ! Hahaha ! Répond-elle en se remettant à nettoyer à toute vitesse, le nez vers le sol.

Elle continua à balayer rapidement le plancher sous les regards insistants des deux pirates. Elle s'arrêta, et fixa le phénix.

\- En fait... je te trouve vraiment impressionnant Marco !... Je pensais que tu étais juste le perroquet du capitaine et donc que tu te contentais juste de répéter ce qu'il disait ! Mais je me suis totalement trompée ! En fait tu es un pigeon !

 _Pigeon ?!_ Marco fronça les sourcils avant de lui jeter un regard très méprisant. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, offusquée et les mains sur les hanches, elle répondit à son regard :

\- Mais c'était un compliment ! Tu sais te retrouver en pleine mer ! Ça a un super instinct aviaire les pigeons voyageurs !

\- D'où traiter quelqu'un de pigeon est un compliment ?! Répliqua le second irrité.

\- De toute façon quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse rien ne te conviens, crâne de piaf ! Riposta-t-elle en criant et en le pointant du doigt.

\- Crâne de... ?! Toi je te jure je vais te... !

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant..., leur informa le grand pirate.

Tout bonnement ignoré, il se trouvait entre les deux hurleurs qui répondaient violemment aux répliques de plus en plus piquantes de l'autre.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? Me faire travailler plus ?! Ou tout me faire recommencer encore et encore ?! Tu le fais déjà ! Cracha la fille en commençant à agiter le balai en direction du phénix.

\- C'est normal tout ce que tu fais, c'est mal fait ! Je suis toujours obligé de repasser derrière toi, yoï !

\- Tu sais ce que tu es ?! Un crétin ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Un gros crétin égoïste ! Un macho mégalomane, pervers et perfectionniste ! Rugit-elle.

Fortement remontée, elle sortit de la chambre en chargeant comme un taureau furieux, tapant rageusement le sol et les meubles sur son chemin à chacun de ses pas. Avec une violence inouïe, elle claqua la porte en faisant trembler les cloisons de bois des pièces alentours avant de s'éloigner comme une furie dans les couloirs.

Barbe Blanche soupira en regardant son fils ranger ses fiches de calculs et enrouler sèchement sa carte marine en grommelant dans sa barbes des insultes incompréhensibles. Marco attacha solidement le parchemin avec une petite cordelette avant de sortir à son tour par la porte sans oublier de saluer son père qui lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

 _Décidément jamais ils ne réussiront à s'entendre ces deux là..._ Après avoir sortit de la bibliothèque un gros manuscrit couvert de cuir couleur sang séché, Barbe Blanche se rassit à son bureau. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page blanche et attrapa une plume posée sur le bois. Il la trempa dans un pot d'encre avant de regarder l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur à sa gauche. D'une écriture très lisible, il commença à écrire :

 _2 Août 764, En direction de Texas Primes, onzième jours de voyage, _

_vitesse : 6,5 nœuds_

 _14h38, temps ensoleillé et dégagé, vent à 2h, amarrage prévu initialement en fin d'après-midi._

 _Aucun incident, navire, voiles et équipage opérationnel..._

* * *

L'équipage patientait sur le pont, rangé en file indienne. Attendant leur tour, ils blablataient les uns avec les autres. Lola se penchait sur le côté dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le début de la queue et vu le monde, elle n'était pas prête d'arrivée au bout. À l'arrière, les pirates étaient attroupés et se bousculaient derrière les deux files d'attentes.

Quelques instant auparavant, le second du navire avait annoncé leur prochaine destination qui s'avérait être une île de vacances, extrêmement réputée pour ses casinos et autres jeux de hasards : _Texas Primes._

Cette île était autrefois un port de réparation de navires marchants et marines. Mais sa petite taille, son climat désertique ainsi que sa position trop à l'écart des grandes routes maritimes, ont fait que les docks de constructions ont finis par déménager et une bonne partie de l'île les avait suivis. Pratiquement abandonnée, les derniers habitants avaient décidé de la transformer en terre de repos et de divertissements.

De ce fait, il a donc était décidé que le jour de paie du navire serais le jour où ils accosteront pour que l'équipage puisse profiter librement de cette nouvelle île. Les pirates s'étaient alors tous précipités aux comptoirs de distribution d'argent, tous les membres en même temps bien évidemment. Le phénix avait dû intervenir en menaçant et secouant quelques personnes avant de réussir à obtenir le calme au début le la queue.

La file avançait doucement. Au milieu de l'une d'elle, Lola regardait celle d'à côté... _Elle était plus rapide non ?_

Après un bon moment d'attente, ce fut pratiquement son tour. Derrière un des bureaux sortit sur le pont pour l'occasion, un homme qui faisait pratiquement la taille du capitaine et à première vue plus large que grand était assit et griffonnait quelques mots sur une feuille, qu'il faisait ensuite signer par ceux qui attendaient. Avec sa grande carrure et son aura calme et posée, le trésorier imposait naturellement le respect, même si ses bras qui faisaient au moins deux fois la longueur de sa tête y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

Lola avait déjà croisé cet homme sur le pont. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais Joz était un des seuls avec qui elle avait rapidement sympathisé en dehors de Vista et de la petite équipe de Tiara Diamond, bien sur. Ces quatre derniers venaient de temps en temps discuter et plaisanter avec elle, en lui donnant un petit coup de main quand le phénix n'était pas dans le coin.

Quand ce fut enfin son tour, Joz lui tendit la feuille. La fille la lut rapidement en diagonale avant de la signer. Quand il l'eut récupérée, il lui tendit deux liasses de billets qu'il récupérait d'un profond sac en jute. Lola le remercia et s'en alla en comptant son argent, laissant la place au suivant.

\- 400 000... 450 000... 600 000... 750 000 berrys ! C'est pas si mal pour un début !

Plutôt satisfaite, elle rangea son argent dans une de ses poches et s'accouda à la rambarde du bateau, rêvassant en regardant l'océan. Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Queen et Vista qui comptait sa paie.

Vista restait silencieux. Il réfléchissait :

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Lola.

\- … 350 000 berrys..., lui répondit Vista. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire avec 350 000 berrys ?

\- Tu n'as eu que ça ? Mais tu as eu largement moins que moi !

\- C'est parce que tu es arrivée une semaine après, mais vous n'avez pas fait un mois entier tout les deux. La moyenne c'est 1 200 000 berrys par personne. Mais ça dépend des trésors qu'on récupère bien sur. Mais c'est rare qu'on descende en-dessous de 800 000, leur expliqua Queen en rangeant ses sous.

Vista restait dubitatif. 1 200 000 berrys pour lui ce n'était rien, vu le milieu dans lequel il avait grandit. Cela ne correspondait même pas au quart de la somme que son père lui donnait comme argent de poche quand il était tout petit... Par jour évidement. Mais il préférait garder ses commentaires pour lui. Vu son entourage, ce serait sûrement déplacé.

\- Mais tu n'as rien pris de chez toi ? Tu devais avoir pas mal de trucs non ? Le questionna Lola.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi rapidement, de partir tout simplement d'ailleurs. C'était une chance énorme de t'avoir croisée ce jour-là. Si tu n'avais pas étais là je serais actuellement là où tu sais... je n'avais rien prévu...

Queen les regardait intéressé. _De quoi parlaient-ils ?_

Vista avait voulu rester discret sur sa condition. Il avait faillit devenir un Dragon Céleste tout de même et il savait que les pirates ne les appréciaient pas tellement, voir même les haïssaient. Après être entré dans l'équipage, il avait prit Lola à part pour lui demander de rester discrète sur cette affaire. Elle avait bien évidemment acceptée et passée sous silence tout ce qui concernait sa famille. Personne ne savait qu'il était un haut noble, et ça devait rester tel quel.

\- TERRE EN VUUUUUE ! cria un homme de la vigie.

Coupés dans leur conversation, le trio traversa rapidement le pont en jouant des coudes et en faufilant entre les marins agglutinés au bastingage pour apercevoir eux aussi l'île de leur destination.

Elle n'était encore qu'un tout petit point à l'horizon qui grossissait très lentement. Marco rappela l'équipage à l'ordre et leur informa de la démarche à suivre en leur donnant les consignes. Retournant tous à leur poste, Lola se retrouva seule accoudée à la rampe. Les manœuvres du navire n'étaient pas son truc. Elle laissait volontiers sa place aux gros bras de l'équipage, de toute façon vu sa force de mollusque, elle ne servirait pas à grand chose.

La vulgaire tache noire sur l'océan laissait sa place à une île assez impressionnante... Elle s'était développée de manière plutôt originale : toute l'île se tenait dans la hauteur. Elle ne semblait contenir qu'une seule et immense ville qui s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la mer, lui donnant une forme d'un énorme champignon. Des bâtiments ocres clairs, empilés les uns sur les autres, semblaient s'entasser tout au long du « pied » et servait de socle à la grande cité posé à son sommet.

Avec sa gigantesque forme de girolle, la ville recouvrait le minuscule morceau de terre qui servait uniquement de port énormément bondé.

L'Intrépide se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'île, les voiles complètement remontées. Accueillit par une très grande arche en pierre qui portait le nom de l'île gravée sur la face, le navire pirate passait doucement dans le port, défilant allègrement devant les autres navires amarrés.

Après avoir accosté au ponton et solidement attaché le navire aux taquets, le second réunit tout l'équipage avant de les informer sur les consignes à suivre pour le séjour.

\- Il faudra cinq jours pour recharger le Log Pose, yoï. Vous avez donc carte blanche pour les trois prochains jours. Les deux derniers serviront au ravitaillement complet de toutes les réserves. J'ai ici la liste de ceux qui resteront de garde sur le navire, premier jour...

Il énonça plus d'une vingtaine de noms et continua de dicter les consignes, encore et encore... Lola jetait quelques coups d'œil par dessus les rambardes. Elle était impatiente de faire quelques achats, dont principalement quelques vêtements. Ceux des infirmières lui allaient très bien, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu gênée. Ce n'était pas très agréable de dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais vu que maintenant elle avait sa paie, elle pourrait en profiter un peu et avoir enfin quelque chose de vraiment à elle, qu'elle n'aura pas à piquer, qui sera neuf et enfin à sa taille.

Après le long et assommant monologue de l'oiseau chanteur, Lola descendit du navire, épaulée par les infirmières du vaisseau. Une sortie shopping entre filles... Elles allaient rendre cette île plus que riche !

* * *

 **BonuX :**

Assise devant un grand bureau en bois de rose, /une créature/ une femme habillée d'un costume blanc, les bras croisés, fusillait du regard le pauvre sergent de la marine, debout devant elle. La voyant ainsi contrariée, Le pauvre marine ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille en s'imaginant les pires supplices qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir d'une simple parole.

Deux grands gardes en armures encadraient la porte de sortie. Depuis l'incident du mariage, l'ex-mariée était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle ne se déplaçait plus qu'accompagnée de ses chevaliers personnels.

\- Mes demandes doit être exécutées immédiatement ! Ma parole est ABSOLUE ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire roturier, tu ne peux que satisfaire mes ordres !

Le soldat gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos.

\- Ma-Malheureusement... J-je ne peux pas... m-mettre une telle somme sur un avis de recherche !

La Dragon Céleste piqua une crise sur sa chaise en velours et s'agita et tapant des poings sur la table en faisant tomber les stylos du bureau, tout en menaçant.

\- Elle a gâchée mon mariage ! Elle m'a volé mon époux ! Cette sorcière a détruit ma vie ! Beugla t-elle. Elle va le regretter ! 1 000 000 000 !

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

\- 10 000 000 000 berrys ! Je veux qu'on la retrouve ! Qu'on la chasse ! Qu'on la pourchasse !

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! S'écria t-il apeuré. La marine ne peut pas s'endetter d'une telle somme ! On n-ne peut même pas publier une affiche avec une t-telle image...

La tenryuubito le fixait avec un regard dément.

\- Je vais voir ce-ce que je peux faire ! Cria t-il en partant en courant dans le couloir, hors de porté de la fureur de la noble mondiale.

La Dragon Céleste se leva, et se plaça devant la fenêtre, un sourire vicieux et malsain aux lèvres.

\- Tu feras moins ta maligne une fois entre mes mains, sorcière...


	8. Une chance très rancunière

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Boniface.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de lire cette fanfic et vous encourage à laisser un commentaire ! C'est toujours intéressant d'être critiquer ! (** pouce en l'air... NICE ! **)**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je continuerais écrire même si les publication seront dorénavant beaucoup plus espacée. Je m'excuse mile fois...**

 **réponses au reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : encore merci de me suivre et de me donner quelques p'tits coups de pouces ! Tes idées m'inspirent ! Et pour l'avis de recherche il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)

Minimiste : merci de ne pas m'en vouloir ! Snif... Malheureusement je suis une personne affreusement lente et qui fait tout à la dernière minute. Je vais essayer de publier le plus rapidement possible la suite mais je ne sais pas encore quand, malheureusement... Merci pour tes encouragements ! Cela me fait très plaisir !

 **Voici sans plus tarder la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 8** **: «** **Une chance très rancunière** **»**

 _Après le long et assommant monologue de l'oiseau chanteur, Lola descendit du navire, épaulée par les infirmières du vaisseau. Une sortie shopping entre fille... Elles allaient rendre cette île plus que riche !_

* * *

Le quintuor féminin avançait le long des quais très animés en papotant. De nombreux matelots sur le port ou avachis contre les rambardes de leurs bateaux, reluquaient le petit groupe de filles et les sifflaient avec envie. Les uniformes rose Bengale bien moulant des infirmières attiraient un peu trop le regard des mâles aux alentours. Quelques hommes excités comme des mouches sur un pot de miel, avaient tenté leur chance, mais furent sèchement remballés par Héléna, la matriarche des infirmières, et les plus insistants dégagés avec un bon coup de pied très bien placé par Rody. Étant la seule à s'être changée, elle s'était empressée de vite remplacer ses habits criards contre une tunique en dentelle aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Rody n'appréciait pas l'uniforme. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'échangeait contre ses vêtements noirs.

Héléna qui prenait très à cœur son rôle d'aînée de l'infirmerie, avait décidé d'accompagner, jusqu'au haut centre-ville, le petit quatuor pratiquement inséparable. Elle avait elle aussi quelques achats à faire à la librairie.

Après avoir quitté le port, la petite équipe vagabondait bruyamment dans les rues très étroites et sinueuses de la « sous-ville ». Des bâtisses de plus en plus sales défilaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'enfonçaient au cœur de l'île. L'atmosphère était pesante et trop calme. Les cinq filles marchaient désormais rapidement et silencieusement. Elles regrettaient de ne avoir attendues les hommes de l'équipage avant de partir. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et humide. Les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient pas le bas centre de la ville. Des réverbères aux ampoules trop fatiguées ou court-circuitées remplaçaient dérisoirement l'astre chaud, caché par la cité-coupole du dessus. Des plaques de moisissure escaladaient les façades des maisons délabrées, abandonnées ou totalement en ruines.

Les minutes paraissaient très longues. Une affreuse odeur de décomposition et de renfermée flottait dans l'air. Les bâtiments voûtés se touchaient pratiquement en les surplombant et paraissaient vouloir les prendre en étau. Les filles se collaient les unes aux autres pour se rassurer, tous les sens en alerte. De temps en temps, des bruits étranges et lointains se perdaient en écho dans la ruelle.

\- On… on devrait peut-être faire demi-tour non ? Demanda presque en suppliant Osis avec une toute petite voix.

Elle avait très peur et tremblait déjà depuis un moment. La petite infirmière au centre du groupe s'était accrochée au bras de la plus âgée qui essayait de paraître décontractée et indifférente. Héléna continuait d'avancer en tête, mais ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle.

Un amas d'ordures était éparpillé sur les pavés. Des cadavres cachectiques de chats et de chiens en partie décomposés étaient disloqués le long des murs, grouillant de vers et dégageaient en pourrissant des effluves insupportables de charogne.

Les cinq femmes mettaient leurs mains devant leur nez pour éviter de respirer ces odeurs nauséabondes, en vain. Sans bruit, elles évitaient souplement les déchets dispersés en continuant d'avancer. Du coin de l'œil des silhouettes sombres semblaient les surveiller furtivement. Leurs soupçons s'accentuèrent quand une d'elles cru entrapercevoir une forme probablement humaine sur un des balcons près des toits tortueux.

Les infirmières et Lola se mirent à courir droit devant. Vu tout le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru, elles étaient sûrement plus proches du centre-ville que du port. Elles devaient absolument retourner à la civilisation. Héléna et Rody avaient empoigné Osis par chaque poignet et la tiraient à leur suite. Marie-Cha ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards derrière elle, guettant un signe de l'ombre du balcon. Son imagination avait sûrement dû lui jouer un mauvais tour. Lola courrait derrière les infirmières. Une sueur moite commençait à lui couler dans le dos. Des bruits sourds résonnaient de temps en temps derrière elles.

Le petit groupe continuait à slalomer dans les rues grisâtres encore quelques minutes en tournant intuitivement à gauche ou à droite dans les intersections. Au bout d'un moment, elles finirent par arriver sur une grande place, plus éclairée. Au centre, une gigantesque colonne de pierre grise montait jusqu'au ciel de béton. En levant la tête on pouvait clairement apercevoir la coupole de la grande ville supérieure.

Ralentissant leur course, puis s'arrêtant totalement, le quintuor reprenait son souffle en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtif en arrière.

La place était circulaire. La seule « véritable » touche de lumière venait de la colonne. Les lampadaires éparpillés à la périphérie n'étaient que de vulgaires vers luisants en comparaison. Reprenant leur marche, les filles se dirigèrent curieusement vers la source lumineuse en faisant le tour du très grand pilier.

À l'opposé de la rue précédente, une ouverture sombre creusait la pierre de l'immense pylône et donnait accès à une pièce assez spacieuse. Les cinq femmes se regardèrent silencieusement et d'un accord commun, elles passèrent la grande entrée. À l'intérieur, une bonne trentaine de personnes étaient éparpillées. Certaines les regardaient intriguées, avant de reprendre leurs discussions. La grande salle ne semblait pas couverte. Elle devait probablement monter jusque dans les profondeurs sombres du ciel. S'attardant à la contemplation, elles sursautèrent quand le sol se mit légèrement à trembler. Les cinq filles se retournèrent en vitesse, mais trop tard. La grande porte d'entrée venait de se refermer dans un bruit sourd. Elles étaient prisonnières...

* * *

Accoudé sur un balcon qui ne tenait encore que par miracle, un homme suivait de ses yeux noirs le petit groupe de filles rose passer dans la l'étroite rue du dessous. Un large sourire peu avenant étirait ses lèvres sombres et dévoila une rangée de dents tranchantes encadrées de chaque côté par deux canines plus proéminentes. Son crâne rasé laissait apparaître deux tatouages tribaux pourpres asymétriques qui partaient de sa nuque : L'un prenait entièrement son oreille gauche quand l'autre se terminait au niveau du nez en passant sous son œil droit.

Un foulard brun un peu déchiré était attaché autour de son cou et cachait en partie une profonde cicatrice qui montait jusqu'à sa joue gauche. Des taches grises à peine visible de la taille de pièces de monnaie descendaient le long de sa colonne en s'arrêtant au milieu du dos.

Quand la rousse du groupe se retourna, il se glissa rapidement derrière un des murs qui soutenait son balcon. Les femmes se mirent à courir. Il sauta très agilement sur le toit d'un des bâtiments d'en face et s'élança silencieusement à leur poursuite. La course s'était son jeu favori. Voir ses proies s'épuiser d'elles-mêmes sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Son instinct de prédateur adorait ça. Il courait sur les toits et sautait au-dessus des ruelles en frappant de temps en temps volontairement quelques objets à sa portée.

Effrayées, certaines se retournaient. Au bout d'un moment elles arrivèrent dans la place du pilier. Toujours sur un toit, caché derrière une cheminée, il les surveillait à distance. Les femmes s'étaient rapprochées de la grande colonne et étaient rentrées dans la petite pièce après avoir hésitées quelques secondes. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent et la lumière aveuglante diminua considérablement.

Son petit jeu était terminé.

* * *

Lola et les infirmières était enfermées. Quelques faibles lumières d'ambiance éclairaient légèrement la petite salle. Elles se tenaient les mains pour se consoler mutuellement. Ceux qui leur voulaient du mal ne pourront jamais les séparer.

Le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler. Une sensation de mal-être très étrange les parcourait. Elles se sentaient légèrement ratatinées sur elles-mêmes ce qui ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne se sentent cette fois-ci légèrement portées vers le haut et que les tremblements ne reprennent. Quelques personnes de dirigèrent vers la porte. Une voix féminine assez mélodieuse et sensuelle, mais au fond un peu mécanique, sortit des haut-parleurs autour de la pièce :

 _\- Premier Étage : Résidence Rive de Val Montreur. Premier Étage._

Suite à la déclaration, les portes de métal s'ouvrirent en laissant sortir ceux qui patientaient devant. Une fois dehors, une foule de gens entrait à son tour dans la salle sombre en se pressant les uns contre les autres. Les infirmières se regardèrent incrédules.

 _\- Prenez garde à la fermeture des portes._

Et le manège recommença. Trente secondes plus tard, la voix reprit :

 _\- Deuxième Étage : Résidence Montpas. Deuxième Étage._

Peu de personne descendit, mais une masse énorme de gens se pressait à entrer. Les cinq filles étaient bousculées dans tous les sens. Écrasés les uns aux autres, les quatre cent personnes (au moins!) forçaient encore et encore pour que tout le monde puisse entrer. Suite à tout ce remue-ménage, Lola avait perdu de vue les infirmières et commençait un peu à paniquer.

 _\- Prenez garde à la fermeture des portes._

Lola entendait ceux qui étaient restés dehors pester et se plaindre avant que les portes mécaniques ne se refermèrent. Elle était compressée au maximum dans un brouhaha infernal.

Au bout d'une minute, les portes se rouvrirent enfin à son grand soulagement.

 _\- Dernier Étage : Casino Gô, Haut Centre-ville. Dernier Étage. Tous les voyageurs doivent descendre. Veuillez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié dans l'escalateur. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué une agréable ascension et nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Texas Primes._

 _Une agréable ascension ?! Ben voyons ! Ce n'était pas elle qui s'est fait totalement esquicher dans cette maudite pièce !_ Elle fut à nouveau bousculée par la foule qui essayait de sortir. Lola repéra Osis qui les cherchait, complètement perdue. Elle l'appela et arriva à ses côtés. Elles furent ensuite rejointes par Marie-Cha et Héléna. Rody les attendait tranquillement à l'extérieur devant les grandes portes.

Elles sortaient à leur tour. Le paysage devant elle était radicalement opposé à ce qu'elles avaient traversé en-dessous ! Des bâtiments blancs, propres et extrêmement hauts, délimitaient les larges avenues peuplées de monde. Des luminaires très travaillés éclairaient les grandes rues en plein air. Le ciel du crépuscule était clairsemé de quelques cumulus orangés qui rougissaient de plus en plus quand le soleil commençait à disparaître. Il laissait sa place à la lumière de la grande ville.

Les filles se mirent à rire. Elles avaient été effrayées par un simple ascenseur. Un très gros certes, mais un ascenseur quand même ! Décidées à oublier cette petite mésaventure, elles se dirigèrent vers une splendide fontaine d'eau pure. Après s'être donné rendez-vous à ce même point à vingt-trois heures trente, Héléna quitta le groupe pour partir à la recherche d'une grande librairie. Les quatre autres s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les avenues peuplées.

Les grands magasins de sous-vêtements, de chaussures et d'habits de grands couturiers exposaient leurs plus beaux atours en vitrine. Des manteaux de fourrures, des robes de soirée ou bien des costumes hors de prix trônaient fièrement devant les foules de touristes agglutinés contre les grandes vitres. Au loin, une immense galerie surplombait toutes les autres. Décidées, elles y entrèrent.

Un couloir carrelé de marbre s'étendait sur toute la longueur en la traversant entièrement. Une quantité astronomique de boutiques y étaient raccordées. Au centre, un deuxième couloir coupait perpendiculairement le premier. Des escaliers mécaniques permettaient d'accéder au sous-sol aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée, et aux trois autres étages supérieurs.

Elles parcouraient vaillamment les grandes étendues de boutiques en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour montrer quelques articles intéressants ou complètement loufoques. Une paire de lunette en fausse fourrure ? Un chapeau de cow-boys jaune fluo garnit de longues plumes d'autruches ? Un maillot de bain avec un radiateur intégré ?! Un soutien-gorge de punk à longs clous ?!

Rody voulait absolument jeter un coup d'œil à un des magasins gothiques de la Grande Galerie : Dark Soul Cain. Une boutique disons... atypique... à peine rentrée, elles furent saluées par un des vendeurs derrière son comptoir. Il était tatoué de la tête au pied et ses cheveux étaient rasés sur son côté droit. A la vue de Rody, il sortit de derrière son meuble et l'embrassa sous l'air dubitatif des trois autres. Il les invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur des grands et confortables canapés de cuir noir, au centre de la boutique.

Une vendeuse avec une courte robe lolita noire ramena quelques boissons sur un plateau en argent, qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant les invités. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager les étranges invitées. Il fallait le reconnaître, mais les deux infirmières en rose flashy claquaient énormément avec leur uniforme criard et leurs cuissardes léopards dans ce magasin sombre entièrement coloré de rouge, de noir et d'argent.

Lola, Osis et Marie-Charlotte regardaient intensivement leur amie toute de noir vêtue qui tenait dans sa main une tasse en porcelaine décorée de têtes de morts.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Osis, curieuse.

Rody souffla sur son thé brulant, avant de le boire en quelques gorgées silencieuses.

\- Du tout.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent à l'unisson les trois filles.

\- Mais... il… il t'a embrassé, chuchota Osis.

Rody les regardait, septique.

\- Et alors ?

Devant le regard perdu de ses amies elle continua :

\- C'est le salut de notre confrérie. Elle monta une des étiquettes de ses vêtements. « The hell sing », c'est la marque de notre communauté. Tous ceux qui portent cette marque appartiennent en quelque sorte à une seule et même famille.

Le premier vendeur revenait avec un chariot remplit d'une multitude de vêtements noirs accrochés sur une grande tringle en métal. Tout appartenait à cette soit disant « confrérie ». Il les présentait ensuite à Rody, qui ne se gênait pas pour les commenter. Pendant ses essayages, les autres commerçants présentaient d'autres vêtements aux accompagnatrices.

Une petite heure plus tard, la petite équipe ressortit du magasin, les mains remplis de sacs. Rody avait acheté une quantité pharaonique de vêtements et Lola s'était laissée tenter par une petite chemise noire. Ces vendeurs étaient forts. Très forts...

Après avoir visité d'autres boutiques en tout genre, les quatre filles étaient retournées à la fontaine. Elles attendirent une quinzaine de minutes en savourant des glaces, avant qu'Héléna ne les rejoigne, accompagné de Joz, Thatch et quelques autres pirates de l'équipage encore inconnus pour Lola.

\- Hey ! Je vois que vous avez bien fait le plein ! Dit Thatch en se jetant comme par hasard sur un des seuls sacs qui ne contenait que des sous-vêtements.

Rody le repoussa. Joz prit la tête du groupe.

\- Les escaliers sont là-bas.

\- Les escaliers ? Mais ça va être trop long ! Il y a un ascenseur juste là, montra Lola.

\- Sérieusement ?! On s'est tapé les 1 248 marches alors qu'il y avait un ascenseur ?! S'offusqua le commis d'office.

Il suivit les filles qui leur montraient le chemin en râlant. Arrivé devant la cage de l'escalateur, la petite équipe attendait patiemment.

Une fois redescendu, ils durent traverser à nouveau tout le bas centre de l'île. Inutile de préciser que cette zone la nuit fait encore plus peur que la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les soûlards du soir vagabondaient dans les rues crasseuses et urinaient contre les maisons sales. Les quelques suicidaires qui s'étaient approchés un peu trop près des filles de l'équipage avaient reçu plus qu'un coup de pied au cul.

Une fois ressortit de ce coupe-gorge nauséabond, les pirates se séparèrent sur le port. Les fêtards rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage dans une taverne au côté du navire pendant que les filles épuisées de leur sortie, s'enfermèrent directement dans les douches avec la volonté de se désinfecter intégralement.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi les filles décidèrent de repartir en excursion sur la Haute-Ville. Le quatuor pratiquement inséparable guettait le premier groupe qui partirait à l'escalateur. Hors de question de refaire à elles-seules le chemin lugubre et effrayant.

Les trois infirmières et Lola passèrent encore une fois toute leur journée en haut de l'île en traînassant et en visitant les recoins touristiques. Mais à part les boutiques il n'y avait pas grand chose de très intéressant. Une fois que leurs argents furent pratiquement voire entièrement claqués, elles finirent par flâner sous le soleil.

Les filles arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment sortant royalement du lot. Son design extrêmement moderne, l'isolait des autres bâtisses. Sur le devant, un immense toit courbé surplombait le petit jardin devant l'entrée. Un tapis rouge dévalait les grands escaliers principaux. Sur la façade, il était écrit en lettre d'or : « Casino Gô ».

Toutes les architectures autour de lui ne servaient qu'à le mettre en valeur. Même le jour, des spots de lumière encastrés dans le sol éclairaient les murs.

Lola attira l'attention de ses amies.

\- Un petit tour au Casino, ça vous tente ? On va plumer les malheureux à l'intérieur ! Proposa-t-elle en ricanant.

\- Non... pas vraiment... en plus Osis et toi, vous n'avez pas encore l'âge d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, argumenta Marie-Charlotte.

\- Ha... Mais c'est rien ça. On peut passer sans problème quand on sait y faire, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Voyant l'air non-enjoué des infirmières, elle se ravisa. Cependant elle prit soin de mémoriser l'emplacement de la salle de jeux. Elle y retournerait seule le lendemain. Les infirmières du navire s'étaient mise d'accord avec les médecins de l'équipage : Ils devront tous se réunir dans l'infirmerie pour commencer les vérifications du matériel médical et faire l'inventaire de la pharmacie. Elle aura donc le champ libre.

Elles rentrèrent assez tôt sur l'Intrépide. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose de très intéressant à faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

Les infirmières se levèrent tôt. Elles avaient rendez-vous à dix heures précises. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, Lola commença à passer doucement le balai. Le phénix étant à terre, il n'y aura personne pour récriminer son travail. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçut et elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire.

Vers treize heures, elle alla manger un morceau à la taverne la plus proche du port. Une bonne partie des pirates s'y trouvait déjà. Le capitaine avait même réussit à trouver une chaise à sa taille, qu'il n'abandonnera pour rien au monde le temps du séjour.

La voyant seule à une table, Thatch la rejoignit.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? Demanda t-il.

Lola le regarda en mastiquant son repas.

\- Je voulais aller au casino, répondit-elle.

L'apprenti cuisinier soupira. Il avait tenté d'y rentrer, mais n'avait pas réussit. A cause de son jeune âge, il avait été sèchement remit dehors. Lola pouffa en imaginant sa tête de déconfit sur le pas du grand bâtiment.

Lola sourit, elle venait de trouver son partenaire.

\- Ce soir vingt-deux heures ! Dit-elle.

* * *

21h30 :

Thatch arriva devant le casino. Lola l'attendait depuis déjà un petit moment. Elle s'était habillée chiquement pour l'occasion. Le dos nu de sa robe bleu nuit mettait en valeur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Son court dégradé plongeant s'arrêtait au début de sa mâchoire.

Elle reluqua son partenaire quelques instants avant de soupirer profondément. Ce n'était pas avec la tenue qu'il portait qu'ils réussiront à passer. Son costume blanc de tous les jours, surmonté de sa coupe de cheveux bizarre habituelle... il n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

\- Il faut être bien habillé pour rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit, Thatch...

Elle le prit d'une main et le tira dans la boutique de vêtements masculin la plus proche. La fille fouilla dans les rayons. Au bout d'un moment elle ressortit un costume entièrement noir, très chic. Elle le lui donna et de poussa dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- C'est parfait ! On dirait un jeune homme d'affaires ! Le seul truc qui ne va pas c'est cette coupe de cheveux étrange.

Lola avançait sa main dans de but de détruire la coiffure, mais Thatch lui dévia sa main.

\- Pas mes cheveux. C'est mon identité personnelle ! Grogna t-il.

Cédant aux caprices du garçon, Lola se dirigea vers les caisses.

\- Cela fera 1 165 800 berrys ! Dit la vendeuse avec un grand sourire commercial.

Lola tourna le dos à la femme derrière le comptoir et regardait innocemment Thatch.

\- Eh ! C'est pas moi qui paye ! Tu as fais exprès de prendre le plus cher ! Je t'ai vu ! Rugit le garçon.

\- Tu veux rentrer dans le casino, oui ou non ? En plus c'est des vêtements pour toi, et moi je n'ai pas assez de toute façon, dit-elle indifférente.

Thatch suivait Lola d'un pas lourd. Il avait beau compter et recompter l'argent qu'il lui restait, il n'aurait pas assez pour passer la soirée. Il venait de claquer toute sa paye dans l'achat de son « pass » pour le casino.

Lola le prit par le bras et monta le tapis rouge des escaliers de la grande maison de jeux. Une fois en haut, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers l'entrée du casino. Le vigile les regarda passer devant lui. Lola le salua en continuant sa route. Ils étaient passés.

La grande salle était bondée de monde. Une douzaine de tables de jeux étaient dressées et peuplées chacune d'une vingtaine de joueurs. Quatre croupiers se tenaient à chacune d'elle et dirigeaient les jeux. Une douce moquette bleue moelleuse couvrait le sol. Les hauts murs en marbres étaient éclairés par des chandeliers en métal étincelant qui se reflétaient dans les miroirs éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Des balustrades en fer forgé indiquaient que la maison se tenait sur deux étages. Au centre de la salle un immense lustre en cristal pendait au plafond. Au fond de la pièce, six ou sept hommes tenaient le bar de la salle et abreuvaient continuellement les joueurs. Des serveuses en chemise blanche et court tailleur noir, circulaient entre les tables en proposant différents alcools. À droite le duo pouvait voir une autre pièce qui donnait sur une énorme quantité de machine à sous. La principale richesse de l'île ne pouvait venir que d'ici.

La grande horloge murale indiqua vingt-deux heures. Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir. Lola et Thatch tendirent chacun le reste de leur économie. 98 900 berrys en tout. L'homme leur tendit des jetons.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! On va gagner mon vieux !

Au moment où ils allaient s'avançait entre les tables, un grand homme en costard-cravate aux cheveux parfaitement gominés épaulé par trois armoires à glaces les aborda.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenu à Casino Gô, la plus grande maison de jeux des environs, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, susurra l'homme qui devait probablement être le patron des lieux.

\- Haha ! C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges !

La mimique subliminale sur le visage du gominé n'échappa pas au regard du jeune garçon. Méfiant, il suivit les hommes qui les plaçaient à une des tables de jeux. Lola prit place sur la chaise vide à côté de la roulette. Elle salua les trois croupiers en uniforme rouge.

\- Faites vos jeux, mesdames, messieurs, faites vos jeux ! dit l'un d'eux.

Lola tendit une des plaquettes.

\- Le 9, s'il vous plait... Non plutôt le 25 !... Non le 9 !

L'homme qui les avait placé fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tapoter l'épaule d'un des croupiers de la table et de s'éloigner doucement. Un de ses gardes du corps restait derrière eux.

\- Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus !

La bille en métal continuait à tourner dans la roulette et s'arrêta dans une des cases.

\- 9 rouge impair et manque ! Plein pour la jeune femme en bleu !

Lola se dandina heureuse sur sa chaise en criant des « C'est moi ! C'est moi » à tout va. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui à côté d'elle. Elle remercia ensuite le croupier qui lui donnait ses gains avec la raclette. Elle se frotta les mains et une nouvelle partie commença.

\- Faites vos jeux s'il vous plaît !

Lola tendit un autre jeton au croupier qui le plaça sur la case du 27 rouge.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, rien ne va plus !

La bille finit par s'arrêter encore une fois sur la case de Lola. Heureuse, elle empêcha un petit cri strident de sortir de sa bouche.

Le petit jeu dura ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Des piles de jetons bien formées continuèrent à s'entasser devant elle. Un groupe de curieux se pressait derrière la table. De nombreux surveillants s'étaient rapprochés et surveillaient le duo à distance. Thatch avait passé la soirée à guetter les allés et venus des armoires à glaces. Quelque chose de louche se tramait ici.

\- Bon sang Lola ! Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de tricher à la roulette ? Chuchota Thatch à son oreille.

\- C'est incroyable ! Je réussis tous mes jeux !

\- Bien maintenant qu'on a ramassé une bonne petite fortune on file d'ici !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ne sois pas ridicule ! Laisse-moi jouer encore quelques coups ! J'ai une chance phénoménale ! J'ai même demandé au croupier de m'épouser ! plaisanta Lola.

\- Partons maintenant ! Allez ! Râla Thatch.

\- Bon ok. D'accord... Mais le dernier pour le service.

L'homme en rouge plaça sa mise.

\- 22 paire noire et passe.

\- Tu vois, on fait bien de partir. Ta chance vient de tourner ! Allez !

Le garçon pressait Lola vers le comptoir d'échange. Il voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. L'homme de la banque tendit à la jeune femme une mallette remplit de billets. Le directeur aux cheveux plaqués les rejoignit et leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Une fois que les deux jeunes sortis du Casino, le patron se dirigea vers l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Une grande gagnante hein ? Dit ironiquement l'homme.

Le patron eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça. Voyant un grand homme tatoué aux cheveux blond coupé en brosse, rentrer à son tour dans son établissement. Il alla à sa rencontre.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir, c'est vous le directeur ? Demanda t-il. Tout le monde m'appelle Dilinger, je suis un peu en retard.

\- Mais vous avez toute la nuit monsieur, toutes les tables sont ouvertes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges !

Le patron rigola.

\- Mais nous avons tous notre système.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il se figea soudainement. Il se retourna en vitesse vers l'homme et lui demanda de répéter.

\- Vous deviez vous présenter à quelle heure ?

\- 22 heures.

\- Vite dans mon bureau ! Pressa le directeur. Vous deux ! Rattrapez la fille en bleue et le garçon à la coupe démodée qui viennent juste de sortir ! Dépêchez-vous ! Aboya t-il aux deux vigies de l'entrée.

* * *

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?! Demanda Dilinger.

\- Je lui ai tout versé. J'ai suivit toutes mes instructions ! Elle a prononcée la phrase « C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges » !

\- Et la seconde phrase « Le 9 s'il vous plait, non plutôt le 25, non le 9 » ?!

\- Elle l'a prononcé, mots pour mots ! Se justifia le patron en se servant un whisky.

\- Vous auriez dû vérifier !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas et nous ne devions en aucun cas nous adresser la parole ! C'est vous qui êtes arrivé en retard….

\- LA FERME ! ET LA CARTE ?! OU EST LA CARTE !

Le grand homme soulevait le patron par sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Elle... Elle est dans la... la mallette de la fille..., dit-il à moitié étouffé.

\- Tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ? Cet argent et la carte devait aller à un des quatre empereurs ? S'il n'a pas tout dans l'intégralité, il viendra détruire cette île, et pouf ! Tout ce que tu as battit ne sera plus rien. Tu redeviendras une simple merde... si tu restes en vie, bien évidemment.

Dilinger relâcha le pauvre homme qui retomba sur le sol en suffoquant, puis lui administra une bonne droite qui l'assomma. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Le tatoué sortit de sa poche un escargophone et tapa un numéro sur le bord de la coquille. Son appel sonna quelques secondes dans le vide avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

\- Il y a un petit contretemps capitaine. Des petits malins sont passés avant nous, ils ont l'argent et la carte.

Son interlocuteur restait silencieux. Soudain, il dit d'une voix neutre :

\- _Envoie Dihn. Il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Voyons s'il est aussi bon que ce que disent les rumeurs. Je ne veux aucun témoin._ *gatcha*

La communication se coupa. Dilinger tapa un nouveau numéro.

\- Le nouveau, c'est à toi. Tu as deux cibles, un jeune couple. La fille porte une robe bleue et le garçon est coiffé d'une coupe de cheveux démodé. Un des deux porte une mallette. Il nous la faut à tout prix. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour les retrouver. Le capitaine les veut vivants pour l'instant donc tâche de ne pas trop les abîmer.

\- _C'est comme si c'était fait !_ Ricana l'homme au bout du fils avant de raccrocher.

Le tatoué rangea son escargophone dans sa poche et sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur l'homme assommé. « Pas de témoin »... Il tira.

* * *

La chasse avait commencée. L'homme aux tatouages asymétriques et au foulard brun sauta du toit. Il se mit à courir dans les ruelles. Il passa sa langue sur ses canines avec délice. C'était enfin à lui de rentrer en scène.

* * *

 **BonuX :**

Après avoir monté les 1 248 marches, Vista arriva enfin dans la haute-ville. Il avait du faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Quelque chose à l'encontre de sa fierté. Mais il avait déjà vu son père le faire, donc il ne devrait pas il y avoir de problème n'est ce pas ?

Vista comptait l'argent qu'il avait désormais en main. Plus de soixante-dix millions. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais déjà mieux que les malheureux 350 000 berrys à tout casser qu'il avait au départ. Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisait ceux qui étaient dans une situation précaire pour survivre. C'était un vrai mystère. _Ils suçaient les cailloux peut être_ ?

Il avait du emprunter un peu d'argent à ses compagnons d'équipage. 74 650 000 berrys à taux de 25% pour être précis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait les 25%, mais ce n'était pas si important. Si ça se trouve, ses camarades auront tout oublier d'ici quelques jours.

 _Bah, Pas la peine de s'en faire..._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je tiens à vous précisé que j'ai récupéré et remodelé un 'tit passage de la série** Amicalement votre **, pour le passage du casino.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (** ou journée ! **) et vous dit à la prochaine ! Tcho !**


	9. Le Mâche-Fer

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ça y est ! Ça y est ! On a bien dépassé les 1000 vues ! Trop trop cool ça ! (** danse de la joie **)** **Bien, sur cette petite note joyeuse, laissez moi vous présenter le chapitre 9 de Boniface (** à titre provisoire **). J'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec ce chapitre... Je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois avant de reprendre le premier essaie... Mais le voici !**

 **Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette fanfic et vous invite à poster un Coms ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **mais avant...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : Ah les nobles, faut pas chercher ! X) mais cela fait un moment que Vista apparaît dans les sections des personnages, 2 ans au moins. Je me rappelle j'ai sélectionné chaque personnage l'un après l'autre (j'avais du temps à perdre...) et il y était... Là... tout seul... sans rien... abandonné... esseulé... Sinon je pense pas qu'il apparaisse plus que Thatch... Perso à part dans les tiennes, il n'apparaît pas vraiment comme personnage important... Finalement j'ai posté celui là. En l'arrangeant il était mieux...

Minimiste : Merci ! Elle a du naître sous une mauvaise étoiles je pense... et ses tourments ne sont pas terminés ! Loin de là ! Néhéhéhéhé !

Celmon : heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! « Femme de ménage en CDD »... Ça me fait penser à Joséphine, l'aide soignante dans l'hôpital des inconnus... Va savoir pourquoi;)

 **Et c'est parti mon kiki !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 9** **: «** **Le Mâche-Fer** **»**

 _La chasse avait commencée. L'homme aux tatouages asymétriques et au foulard brun sauta du toit. Il se mit à courir dans les ruelles. Il passa sa langue sur ses canines avec délice. C'était enfin à lui de rentrer en scène._

* * *

Lola et Thatch descendaient les grandes marches du casino. Dehors le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Les lumières des magasins éclairaient la ville comme en plein jour. D'une main, Lola saisit son partenaire par le col de son costume et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- On est riche ! Tu entends ! Riches ! Hahahahaha ! Lola sautillait maintenant dans tous les sens en agitant la mallette pleine à craquer. 200 millions ! 200 MILLIONS ! TU IMAGINES ?!

Thatch essaya de la calmer.

\- Viens on va fêter ça ! On va boire un coup ! Et sois heureux, je te donne 30% ! Non 35% ! je suis tellement généreuse ! 70 000 000 berrys, ça te suffit non ?

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sans attendre sa réponse. Une fois entrée dans un bar, ils s'essayèrent face à face. Lola regardait les boissons alcoolisées et les appétitifs sur la carte.

\- Profites, c'est moi qui paye !

Thatch soupira.

\- Écoute, je la sens mal cette histoire. Ce n'est pas normal de gagner autant d'un coup...

\- Tu remets en cause ma chance légendaire ? Demanda Lola sans lever le nez du menu.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les vigiles avaient leur attention sur toi ? Quelque chose de louche se trame à l'intérieur..., expliqua Thatch.

\- Tu t'en fais pour pas grand chose. À douter de tout, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs.

\- Je suis sérieux Lola. Je te dis qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes avec cet argent...

\- Très bien, et que compte faire ? L'interrogea Lola en posant la carte devant elle. Ramener la mallette au casino et leur expliquer que tu te sens mal d'avoir dépouillé des gens aussi francs, sublimes et magnifiques ? Les casinos sont tous tenus par des gars louches et plus malhonnêtes les uns que les autres, normal qu'il s'y trame toujours quelque chose ! J'ai gagné ! C'est le jeu. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit elle en reprenant le menu. Tu commandes quoi ?

Thatch soupira à nouveau. Elle était très butée. Une jeune serveuse en mini jupe arriva à leur table et attendit leurs commandes.

\- Un punch planteur avec des toasts de caviar, saumon et foie gras, s'il vous plaît.

La petite serveuse prenait note sur son carnet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune cuisinier.

\- Pour moi ce sera un gin fizz, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

La jeune femme le regarda septique. Derrière, Lola se mit à pouffer discrètement. Une fois la serveuse partit, elle ne se gêna pas pour se moquer ouvertement de son jeune ami en riant comme une baleine.

\- Sérieusement ? C'était quoi ça ? Lola essuyait une larme qui perlait du coin de ses yeux. On aurait dit un pédophile qui cherchait à attirer une gamine de dix ans avec des bonbons ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marchera !

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Se défendit le commis d'office très gêné que sa technique de drague soit ouvertement remise en question.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas au courant... Mais je t'informe que je suis moi-même une femme. Je les vois venir de loin les lourdauds dans ton genre, plaisanta t-elle.

\- Whoua... Je ne le savais pas, répondit ironiquement le garçon.

La serveuse revint quelques instants plus tard avec leurs commandes. Elle déposa les verres devant leur commanditaire respectif, avant de s'éloigner voir d'autres clients.

* * *

\- Je t'avais prévenu...

Thatch avait la main sur sa joue écarlate. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge. Après le troisième verre, ils avaient été foutus à la porte du bar sans ménagement.

\- Elle avait quand même un sacré crochet cette serveuse, continua Lola.

Le cuisinier ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa partenaire. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir perdu de dents. Il avait juste frôlé « accidentellement » le derrière de la jeune femme, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame ! Mais il avait fallut qu'elle prenne ça pour du harcèlement sexuel... Et depuis quand les simples et jolies serveuses sont des anciennes catcheuses professionnelles ?!

Lola et Thatch se trouvaient dans l'escalateur entre le premier étage et la Sous-Ville. Après l'annonce du haut-parleur et l'ouverture des portes métalliques, le duo avançait tranquillement en direction du quatrième port, là où était amarré depuis trois jours leur navire.

Ils circulaient prudemment dans les rues sombres, en évitant les bars malfamés sur leur route en déviant quelque peu leur chemin. Ils mettraient plus de temps à rentrer, mais ils auraient ainsi moins de risque de tomber sur des poivrots de mauvaise humeur.

Lors d'un de leur détour, ils entendirent un objet ou bien une brique tomber du toit avant d'exploser littéralement à leurs côtés. Ils eurent un grand sursaut. La ruelle était pourtant déserte et totalement silencieuse. Soudain, quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête... Personne... Les bruits continuèrent. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Des tic-tics retentissaient en même temps que des bruits plus sourds, comme des griffes de chiens sur un carrelage.

Thatch cherchait son origine en reculant et gardant Lola dans son dos. Une bouteille en verre se brisa à sa gauche. Le garçon continuait de reculer en pressant la fille. Une grosse ombre noire traversa rapidement la rue à une dizaine de mètres du duo. Ils avaient eu juste le temps de l'entrapercevoir. Elle était vite retournée dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Les bruits de marche reprirent au niveau des balcons du premier étage.

Thatch empoigna brutalement la main de la fille et hurla :

\- COURS LOLA !

Ils s'élancèrent à toute allure dans les petites rues. La créature semblait les poursuivre en hurlant. Le duo slalomait entre les ruelles. Ils trébuchaient et glissaient sur les pavés usés par le temps. Les dénivellements de la rue les ralentissaient dans leur fuite. Ils entendaient la bête courir derrière eux.

Thatch tira soudainement la jeune femme dans un petit passage extrêmement étroit. Ils ne pouvaient passer qu'en file indienne. Le cuisinier s'était déjà faufilé à l'intérieur. Lola le suivait. Ils ne pouvaient s'y glisser qu'en se mettant de biais. Leurs fesses et leurs genoux raclaient les murs glacés, humides et parasités de moisissures.

L'animal arriva à l'entrée de la faille d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Il essaya de rentrer à son tour, mais il était beaucoup trop large. Voyant ses proies, juste devant lui, mais hors de sa portée, il commença à s'énerver. Il essayait de happer avec ses dents la fille qui se trouvait être la plus proche et donnait de puissants coups de griffes dans tous les sens. Ses longues pattes entaillaient la roche à chaque coup. Le gros chien gris foncé leur arrivait au niveau des épaules. Il claquait sa puissante mâchoire à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Lola. Ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante étaient mises en valeur par un museau et une truffe entièrement noirs. Une touffe de poils roux était dressée sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses très longues pattes sombres continuaient à battre furieusement le sol derrière eux. Le duo avançait encore.

La bête recula et disparut. Seul le bruit de respirations saccadées des deux jeunes troublait le silence. Ils haletaient entre leurs murs en tendant l'oreille.

\- Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Thatch

\- THATCH BAISSE-TOI ! Cria Lola.

Le cuistot eut juste de temps de se précipiter au sol en râpant son visage contre la pierre quand le gros chien avait entaillé son épaule d'une de ses pattes antérieures. L'animal était passé par le toit et s'était glissé silencieusement au-dessus de lui là où les murs étaient plus espacés. Il tentait de les attraper par le haut.

Tous les deux accroupis sur le sol continuaient à avancer le long du passage. La créature semblait bloquée. Une fois arrivé au bout, le jeune homme tira Lola hors de la faille et se remirent ensemble à courir en descendant la rue en direction des ports. Un craquement de pierre retentit derrières le duo. Voyant la créature qui s'était libérée gagner du terrain sur eux en ricanant, Lola balança le plus fortement possible sa mallette sur l'animal. Surpris, la créature rattrapa la valise au vol avant de s'arrêter et de l'ouvrir délicatement. _Ouvrir_ ?

Lola jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La bête avait maintenant une forme humanoïde. _Un zoan !_ L'animal sortit un vieux parchemin de la mallette et le renifla. Le monstre dévisagea la fille de son regard luisant. Il hésitait...

Soudain, il s'élança beaucoup plus rapidement sur les deux jeunes, et en moins d'une seconde il se retrouva au-dessus d'eux. Il atterrit souplement devant le cuisinier qui avait pilé en se mettant en position de défense. D'un mouvement très souple il envoya sa jambe vers le garçon. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le genou de l'homme-chien l'envoya voler plus loin. Un horrible craquement résonna dans la ruelle. Lola recula et trébucha sur un des pavés proéminent de la route. Elle tomba en arrière. La créature se tenait juste devant elle en la surplombant entièrement.

La jeune femme cherchait du regard son ami et le vit inconscient un peu plus haut. Au moment où la créature allait la saisir par la gorge, une lumière bleue fonça sur lui.

L'animal sombre esquiva de justesse la comète brillante en roulant un peu plus loin.

Devant la jeune fille, Marco se tenait en position d'attaque. Ses bras avaient laissé place à de longues ailes enflammées et ses jambes à des serres acérées. La bête humanoïde se releva et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Attentivement, il étudiait l'animal mythique devant lui. Sa puissante mâchoire très proéminente et carrée laissait apercevoir une bonne rangée de dents tranchantes. Ses courtes oreilles rondes, dressées sur sa tête, pointaient en avant. Il attendait le bon moment.

Lola retenait son souffle. L'atmosphère était très pesante.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent et échangèrent quelques coups. Ils finirent tous les deux par se repousser et atterrir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le carnivore tournait comme un fauve. Il étudiait son ennemi dans tous les angles.

Profitant du moment d'inattention des deux combattants, Lola se précipita auprès de Thatch, assommé plus loin dans la rue.

\- Tu es le « Mâche-fer » n'est ce pas ? Ta tête est à 315 000 000 berrys, yoï.

La créature sombre étira ses lèvres noires dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Et toi Marco le phénix. 295 000 000 berrys. Tu es le second des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Les deux combattants continuaient à se tourner autour. L'hybride gris et tacheté reprit en ricanant :

\- Tu as peut être un fruit du démon mythologique, mais aucun pouvoir ne peut être physiquement plus puissant que celui d'un zoan carnivore !

Il se jeta sur l'oiseau de feu surprit et l'envoya d'un coup de griffe, voler à travers les bâtiments. Il s'élança à la suite du phénix.

Marco se releva. Les flammes bleues commencèrent à soigner ses dommages. La grosse griffure sur son torse disparaissait doucement. L'homme-chien arriva au-dessus de lui et abattit une de ses jambes. Marco l'évita à la dernière seconde. L'oiseau de feu essayait d'entailler son ennemi avec ses serres, en vain. Il arrivait à contrer la plupart de ses coups. L'homme-carnivore faisait de même avec le phénix qui l'évitait avec sa vitesse.

Marco était peut-être plus rapide, mais les coups du Mâche-fer étaient bien plus puissants et destructeurs. Une de ses serres griffa le cou de l'homme-chien. La créature grise se jetait corps et âme dans la bataille sans prêter attention aux dommages qu'il subissait. Il surprit de nombreuses fois le phénix avec ses feintes vicieuses. C'était un combattant incroyable !

Le second de Barbe blanche avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur. Tout ce qui comptait actuellement c'était son combat. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage. Voyant une ouverture dans la garde de l'hybride, Marco lui envoya ses pieds tranchants en sautant par dessus. Sa serre gauche entailla profondément une des omoplates tachetées du canidé humanoïde.

Mais trop tard, c'était une ruse... Le temps que le pirate de Barbe Blanche ne se rende compte de son erreur, son ennemi s'était entièrement transformé en animal. Le Mâche-fer sauta à son tour et saisit en plein vol entre ses dents l'épaule droite du phénix. Les crocs tranchants pénétrèrent sa chair et un sinistre craquement en sortit. Tirant et serrant encore plus sa prise, l'aile de l'oiseau s'arracha brutalement.

Marco retomba lourdement sur le sol. Les flammes bleues s'occupaient déjà de reconstruire son bras mais n'arrêtaient pas la douleur.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, tu sais ? Dit le gros canidé en devant lui, la gueule entièrement couverte de son sang.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur le phénix qui le dévia de sa trajectoire avec ses jambes en l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Reconstruire une partie de son corps prenait plus de temps que de soigner n'importe qu'elle autre blessure...

PAN !

Un coup de feu surprit les deux combattants. Une quinzaine d'hommes les tenaient en joue avec leurs fusils. Un grand homme large aux cheveux en brosse pratiquement blanc, maintenait Lola par le cou, son pistolet posé sur sa tempe.

\- Reprend entièrement forme humaine le piaf ou ta petite copine y passe ! Ordonna t-il.

Les ailes brillantes et les serres du phénix reprirent leurs aspects initiaux. Seul le bras droit qui se soignait encore, était toujours recouvert de flammes. L'homme accentua la prise sur la femme qu'il étranglait. Marco stoppa sa guérison, laissant son bras à vif.

D'un geste de tête très explicite, le baraqué ordonna à ses sous-fifres d'enchaîner le phénix avec du granit marin.

Une fois le phénix menotté, il jeta la fille violemment au sol qui s'écroula un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha de l'homme-oiseau. Il lui administra une droite monumentale. Marco, au sol, se mit à cracher du sang. Il essaya de se relever, mais son tortionnaire lui administra de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre en le maintenant au sol par son épaule meurtrie. Le Phénix avait le souffle coupé. La douleur tétanisait tout son corps. Son fruit du démon était annihilé par les menottes en granit marin.

\- Marco ! Gémit Lola les mains devant sa bouche complètement horrifiée.

Un des pirates la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de crosse de fusil dans la taille. La fille s'écroula sur les pavés en pierre en couinant. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux.

\- Attend ton tour ma jolie. Il viendra bientôt, ricana un des sous-fifres.

\- Enfoirés ! Laissez-la ! Rugit le phénix.

Le chef se retourna vers l'oiseau cloué au sol. Il l'empoigna et se mit à le frapper, encore, encore et encore, avant de l'envoyer traverser un mur.

Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers le Mâche-fer qui avait reprit son apparence hybride.

\- Tu as fais du bon boulot, Dihn. Ramenons-les au capitaine.

Les matelots attrapèrent et sortirent des décombres le phénix semi-inconscient qui sombrait de plus en plus. Ils prirent au passage le jeune cuisinier avant de les tirer sur la rue pavée. Le chef avait récupéré la mallette. Deux autres pirates incitaient brutalement la jeune fille à suivre le groupe. Elle obéissait, tête baissée attendant le miracle qui les sauverait.

* * *

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la Sous-Ville. Les lueurs claires du matin commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le ciel encore sombre. Thatch et Marco n'avaient pas repris connaissance et étaient toujours tirés sans ménagement. Lola avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet. Elle marchait au centre du groupe de ravisseurs qui la bousculaient quand elle traînassait un peu trop.

La horde sortit enfin de la ville et arriva sur un des ports devant un grand bateau sombre. En se rappelant des informations que le phénix leur avait fournis trois jours plus tôt, elle se souvînt que l'île comportait cinq ports différents : Le premier était pour les bateaux marchands, et les quatre autres étaient destinés aux visiteurs de courte durée.

Vu que le navire des pirates de Barbes Blanche n'était pas présent, ils devaient forcément se trouver dans le deuxième, le troisième ou le dernier port... Le bateau devant elle était à vue d'œil légèrement plus grand que l'Intrépide. Il était aussi beaucoup plus sombre et plus malsain. La figure de proue représentait un lugubre vautour, le bec entrouvert, l'animal était aussi présent sur les deux Jolly Rogers qui ondulaient au-dessus des mâts. Les pirates poussaient la fille en direction de l'embarcation.

Une passerelle en planche reliait le ponton en bois au pont du navire. Une trentaine de matelots se trouvaient déjà à son bord et préparaient leur prochain départ. Ils arrêtèrent leurs occupations quand ils virent leurs partenaires de voyage accompagnés par les trois prisonniers. Ils se regroupèrent autour en arc de cercle en criant et hurlant des obscénités aux trois captifs.

Attiré par le vacarme assourdissant, un homme long et très mince sortit des entrailles du navire en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Il se planta devant le groupe et en se pliant pratiquement en deux. Il encra ses yeux anthracites dans ceux noisettes de la fille. Une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Elle déglutit. _Cet homme n'était pas normal_... Il se redressa brusquement et leva ses bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral très exagéré.

\- Mes amis ! Mes compagnons. Mes frères... dit-il gravement. Cette fille... Ces gens. Cet équipage ! NOUS ONT DÉFIÉS ! S'époumona l'homme avec une voix éraillée en regardant ses hommes qui huaient les prisonniers. VOUS ! L'équipage du Vautour et moi ! Votre capitaine ! Le Capitaine Geier Aasfresser !... Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça..., rugit-il.

 _Décidément, il aimait se donner en spectacle.._. Sa crête de cheveux gris métal se balançait au même rythme que ses grands gestes démesurés. Son long manteau en cuir noir sans manche virevoltait derrière lui quand il tournoyait plusieurs fois sur place, les bras en croix et le visage vers le ciel.

\- Il faut leur dire que ça ne se fait pas ! C'est malpoli ! On ne doit pas voler les affaires du vautour ! Non ! Non ! Continua t-il avec sa voie éraillée. Surtout si c'est pour son chef ! Il faut punir...

Il s'arrêta soudainement et tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille, sa seule prisonnière consciente. Pendant une très longue minute, il la fixait sans bouger et sans parler, peut-être même sans respirer. Personne ne broncha. Il trottina ensuite en se pavanant jusqu'à elle, sans rompre le contact visuel. Plus il avançait plus Lola se contractait. Elle était effrayée. Une aura malsaine se dégageait de cet homme. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de la fille et lui colla sa bouche contre son oreille en chuchotant des mots et des débuts de phrases sans queue ni tête qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

Lola avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il prit ensuite entre ses dents son oreille et la lui tira légèrement en la mordillant. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux gris dans le regard tétanisé de la captive.

\- Tu es heureuse ici, n'est ce pas ? Lui susurra t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il attrapa d'une main par les tempes, la mâchoire de la jeune femme et commença à la serrer. Il se mit à gronder en sur-articulant :

\- Est ce que tu es heureuse ici ?

Il resserrait son poing de plus en plus. _Il allait finir par la lui broyer_!

\- Ou... Oui... je... je suis heureuse ! Se mit pratiquement à pleurer Lola.

Satisfait, il la relâcha en caressant les plis de sa robe bleue et lui offrit un sourire jouissif. Le grand homme blond demanda ensuite à son chef avec une grimace amusée s'il comptait s'occuper de la fille sur le champ. Lola se raidit, ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Elle se mit à supplier intérieurement...

Le capitaine regarda son homme, septique.

\- Voyons Dilinger, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il s'éloigna ensuite dans le navire en virevoltant et tournoyant gaiement, emportant avec lui la mallette remplit. Le blond attrapa la fille par le cou et la conduisit dans les profondeurs du navire. D'autres pirates les suivaient en tirant ses deux compagnons menottés et inconscients. Le dénommé Dilinger ouvrit brutalement une lourde porte en bois et ils jetèrent sans ménagement leurs prisonniers dans deux cellules distinctes. Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur n'était présente. Complètement isolés du dehors, Lola prit ses genoux entre ses bras et assise à même le sol, commença à prier silencieusement.

* * *

Les geôliers étaient partis depuis un bon moment, en les laissant seuls dans la prison complètement vide et sale. Lola regardait l'autre cellule. Thatch était toujours inconscient, mais le phénix semblait émerger. Il prit encore quelques minutes en se remémorant ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés et grimaça de douleur en se rappelant de son bras meurtrit. Toujours sans un mot, il dévisagea la jeune fille qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda t-il enfin.

\- Dans la prison du navire des pirates du vautour... Du capitaine Geier Aasfresser..., souffla t-elle.

Elle lui raconta ensuite tous les détails de toute la nuit : Leur soirée au casino, les 200 millions de la mallette, l'attaque de la bête et la marche dans la ville jusqu'à leur emprisonnement. Marco restait de marbre. Il devait lui en vouloir, mais son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

\- C'est quoi ces marques ? Dit-il en montrant les côtés de son visage au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est rien ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre en plaquant rapidement ses mains sur l'arrière de sa mâchoire.

De gros bleus commençaient à apparaître là où les doigts du capitaine ennemi l'avaient attrapé. Marco se pencha au-dessus du cuisinier toujours dans les vapes.

\- Il doit avoir quelques côtes cassées et au mieux de simples fêlures..., parla t-il pour lui-même.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Thatch revient enfin à lui. Il regardait dans tous les sens. Un profond mal de tête lui lacérait le crâne. Après avoir était lui aussi mis au courant de leur enlèvement, il se referma comme une huître en jetant des regards féroces à la demoiselle du genre « je te l'avais dis ». Lola se contenta de détourner le regard, plein de remords. _Il avait raison. Elle aurait dû l'écouter_...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre. Le bateau tanguait. Les trois prisonniers étaient assis à même le sol, appuyés contre les barreaux en acier. Thatch n'avais plus dit un mot depuis son réveil. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Marco profitait de ce moment de calme. Il fermait à moitié les yeux. Dire que si il n'avait pas été capturés, il serait entrain de superviser une bande de bras cassés... Il soupira et regarda la fille enfermée à sa gauche. Elle luttait contre le sommeil.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir résonnaient dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des trois pirates de Barbe Blanche qui se redressèrent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sonore. Un gros homme se tenait sur le seuil. Son nez épaté plusieurs fois cassé, se retroussa quand son sourire s'élargit agréablement à la vue de la jeune femme. Le voyant dangereusement s'approcher d'elle, elle recula en raclant le sol avec ses fesses jusqu'à toucher la grille du fond à l'opposé de l'ouverture de sa prison. L'homme ouvrit la cellule avec une des clefs du trousseau qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

D'une main il empoigna la jeune fille. Lola se débattait en criant. Elle mordit brutalement le bras qui l'agrippait. Soudain le gros homme la gifla violemment. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, étourdie. Un goût de sang remonta dans sa bouche. Le coup lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieure.

Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main en y laissant une trace sanguinolente. La brute la saisit par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Marco ! Aide-moi ! Supplia t-elle entre deux sanglots en essayant en vain de se libérer.

Le phénix tira sur les menottes de ses poignets. Les chaînes étaient beaucoup trop serrées. _Bon Sang ! Détachez-vous_!

Il tira encore et encore. Le granit marin s'enfonçait dans la chair de ses mains.

\- LOLAAA ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux prisonniers quand elle disparut derrière la grosse porte en bois, les yeux remplis de peur et de larmes.

* * *

 **Et non, pas de BonuX cette fois-ci, ça cassait un peu l'ambiance de fin... Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis à la prochaine !**


	10. Les pirates du Vautour

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 ! Et j'ai pas mis si longtemps que ça à l'écrire (** c'est ti pas bô mh? **) !**

 **Qui a fait du porte à porte hier soir ? Moi je peux pas... Voir une pseudo adulte d'un 1m74 toquer chez les gens pour avoir des bonbon, ça peux être un peu gênant pour eux... Mais j'ai trouvée la technique ! J'envoie ma p'tite sœur ! Elle, elle toque et menace et moi je mange le butin ! Héhéhé ! Une pierre deux coups !**

 **Une dame à même donné des bonbons sans sucre achetés en pharmacie... On m'explique ?! Des bonbons sans sucre c'est pas des bonbons ! On aurait dit des pastilles parfumées pour les WC ! C'est comme les barre au chocolat à 0% ! WTF ! C'est pas bon, c'est immangeable et c'est dégueulasse... J'ai qu'une chose à dire... Vive le sucre ! Vive le gras ! Vive le cholestér-**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : Pardon... J'avais pas compris... Et heureusement qu'il y a plus de positif cette fois-ci ! Et moi aussi je stressais quand j'écrivais... Je suis trop émotive. Instinctivement je prends les émotions des personnages quand je dessine ou quand j'écris ( _surtout quand le perso baille, pleure ou s'énerve..._ ) Il faudrait vraiment que je me filme ! ( _Je te laisse m'imaginer pendant ce chapitre..._ )

Celmon : Néhéhé ! J'aime couper ma fic là où c'est le plus énervant !Contente que ce soit prenant ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça redonne un p'tit coup d'boost ! Là je suis trop trop prête pour écrire la suite ! YEAAAAAH !

Minimiste : Merci ! Je l'espère moi aussi... Disons que mon idée principale reste la même mais je suis toujours entrain de lui changer sa forme... c'est encore un peu floue mais on arrivera à quelque chose ;) Promis !

Warlii : Ravie moi aussi ! J'aime bien être caressée dans le sens du poil X) ! Et je ne sais pas moi même si il y en aura un ou pas... on verra bien. En tout cas je suis contente que Lola plaise. J'avais toujours peur qu'elle énerve un peu, vu qu'elle n'est pas très utile à l'équipage... genre un boulet... Et pour la fic elle est bien partie ! Je m'amuse comme une p'tite folle à l'écrire (* _se frotte les mains_ *), l'abandonner n'est pas dans mon intention. Mais si ça m'arrive un de ces jours je me débrouillerai pour que la fin vienne plus rapidement. Ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir les fins des fics abandonnées que j'aime bien. Je ne ferai pas subir ça. ( _Donc si un jour ça arrive c'est que je suis morte et séchée dans un coin!_ )

 **Encore merci pour ces encouragements ! Vraiment mais vraiment merci ! Les petits commentaires postés en quelques secondes sont comme des petits rayons de soleil éparpillés autour de moi. Je vous souhaite un bon Halloween J+1 !**

 **Bien, inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 10** **: «** **Les pirates du vautour ou comment crouler sous les ennuis** **»**

 _\- Marco ! Aide-moi ! Supplia t-elle entre deux sanglots en essayant en vain de se libérer._

 _Le phénix tira sur les menottes de ses poignets. Les chaînes étaient beaucoup trop serrées. Bon Sang ! Détachez-vous !_

 _Il tira encore et encore. Le granit marin s'enfonçait dans la chair de ses mains._

 _\- LOLAAA ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux prisonniers quand elle disparut derrière la grosse porte en bois, les yeux remplis de peur et de larmes._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt :

Le grand capitaine referma la porte de sa cabine. Le jour avait bien pointé le bout de son nez et le soleil avait déjà commencé son ascension. Barbe Blanche descendait les quelques marches qui menaient au pont du vaisseau. Une bonne quantité de ses fils étaient attroupés autour du grand mat principal et semblaient attendre quelque chose... Au moment où il allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la petite foule l'aperçut et une bonne partie de l'équipage se précipita à ses côtés en le saluant. Il les regardait interrogatif. L'échange silencieux dura quelques secondes avant qu'un des pirates ne demande où se trouvait le second.

Le capitaine balaya rapidement le pont de son regard à la recherche du dit phénix avant de se réintéresser à ses fils agglutinés autour de lui.

\- Il nous avait dit de nous réunir sur le pont pour 8 heures, il devait nous donner les consignes de la journée, expliqua un des pirates.

\- Il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude ! Dit un autre.

\- Ça va faire pratiquement une heure qu'on l'attend !

\- Personne ne l'a vu ce matin et il n'est pas dans sa cabine, on est allé voir...

Le capitaine réfléchissait. Le phénix était habituellement un lève très tôt, sûrement à cause son fruit du démon. S'il avait passé la nuit sur l'île en bonne compagnie, il serait forcément revenu pour superviser les ravitaillements. Il prenait vraiment son rôle de second très au sérieux. Le grand pirate s'adossa à son fauteuil qui grinçait un peu sous son poids. Ses fils attendaient ses ordres.

Les infirmières se pressèrent à leur tour autour de lui.

\- Lola n'est pas rentrée cette nuit... son lit n'est pas défait..., informa Marie-Charlotte, inquiète. Elle avait promis qu'elle nous aiderait à ranger l'infirmerie...

\- Marco et Lola seraient ensemble ? Demanda Barbe Blanche suspicieux.

Un long silence lui répondit.

\- Non, impossible..., nièrent en cœur tous les pirates présents sur le pont.

\- Elle semblait très intéressée par le casino avant hier, quand elle nous avait accompagnée dans la Haute-Ville. Elle a du y retourner toute seule. Il lui est sûrement arrivée quelque chose sur le chemin du retour, dit naturellement Rody en arrangeant son uniforme.

Le capitaine réfléchissait encore quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Très bien. Nous attendrons encore un peu. S'ils ne sont pas revenus dans une demi-heure, nous partirons à leurs recherches.

* * *

L'équipage était assis en tailleur sur le pont. Les bras croisés, ils attendaient le retour des équipes de recherches dispersées sur toute l'île. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils attendaient leurs trois camarades, en vain.

Soudain l'escargophone que tenait un des pirates sonna. Il se précipita aux pieds de son capitaine qui décrocha :

 _\- Père, nous avons cherché dans to_ _ute la Sous-Ville et personne ne les as vu...,_ dit le dendenmushi.

\- Continuez vos cherches, ils sont forcément quelque part, répondit gravement le capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Le géant soupira. Si la gamine était avec le phénix, elle ne risquait rien. Marco était fort, il saurait la protéger... Cependant il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus sur l'île..., risqua un des pirates assit au sol.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiot ! Rétorqua un autre en lui donnant un coup sur le haut du crâne. Pour quelle raison ils auraient quitté l'île sans nous prévenir, hein ?

Barbe Blanche se redressa soudainement de son siège en attirant tous les regards de l'équipage présent.

* * *

De retour au présent :

Lola agrippait fortement la main de l'homme qui la tirait par les cheveux dans l'espoir d'atténuer un peu la douleur. Elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de frustration et de colère dévaler le long de ses joues. Le gros homme la traînait dans ce qu'il semblait être des kilomètres de couloirs. Lola se débattait en criant et en gémissant. Sa jolie robe ne ressemblait désormais plus à grand chose. En grande partie froissée et déchirée, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un haillon de tissu bleu marine. Elle avait aussi perdu ses chaussures dans un des tournants.

Elle griffa, tordit et tira sur la main de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout de quelques minutes le gros homme ouvrit une large porte en bois où était gravée un grand vautour et la lança à l'intérieur. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en essayant d'amortir le choc avec ses deux mains menottées. Elle se releva difficilement. Méfiante, elle se mit à détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : les murs étaient sombres comme tout le reste du navire. Au fond trois fenêtres étaient collées et parfaitement alignées les unes aux autres et créaient un immense contre jour dans la pièce. Un bric-à-brac traînait le long des murs et sur le grand bureau sculpté du centre de la salle qui se trouvait à quatre à cinq mètres d'elle. À droite une porte entrouverte menait à une autre pièce. Sur la gauche, une vieille pendule magnifiquement ouvragée se tenait contre le mur, penchée sur le côté. Le balancier peinait à basculer. Le cadrant était très fissuré. La grande aiguille avait complètement disparut seule celle qui donnait l'heure semblait être intacte. La petite aiguille se trouvait entre le douze et le un entièrement effacés.

Lola sursauta quand une grande masse se dressa derrière le gros meuble. Une longue et très fine silhouette se tenait devant la fenêtre. D'un geste sec, l'homme tira les rideaux bruns qui glissèrent dans raclement métallisé le long de la tringle. La salle était maintenant en partie privée de sa seule source de lumière.

Le lourd silence qui pesait était seulement interrompu par quelques grincements de la coque et les tic-tacs erratiques de l'horloge.

Lola s'était accroupit, adossée contre la porte. L'homme grimpa sur son bureau et s'assit en tailleur sur ses documents étalés en fixant la jeune fille devant lui. Seuls ses yeux semblaient briller dans l'ombre de la pièce. Le capitaine du vaisseau se contentait de la dévisager sans broncher. Lola soutenait son regard. Une sueur froide coulait dans le dos. L'échange silencieux dura longtemps... Très longtemps...

\- Café ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment en sortant une cafetière et deux tasses d'on ne sait d'où.

Euh... vo-volontiers, balbutia la jeune fille.

Le pirate à la crête grise versa le liquide noir dans un des récipients avant de la tendre à la jeune femme. Lola se leva hésitante puis attrapa la tasse fumante avec ses deux mains liées. Elle attendit que le capitaine se serve à son tour. Le pirate ingurgita son café bouillant sans attendre la jeune fille qui soufflait sur la boisson pour la refroidir. Il se resservit une deuxième tasse qu'il vida aussitôt. Puis une troisième, de même... une quatrième... une cinquième... jusqu'à ce que la cafetière soit entièrement vidée...

Lola tenait toujours sa petite tasse pleine, très mal à l'aise. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. L'homme descendit de son bureau et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Il me manque 4 846,79 berrys...

 _Quoi ?!_ Lola aperçut la mallette ouverte et vidée dans un coin de la pièce. L'extérieur était complètement cabossé et l'intérieur en tissu entièrement déchiré et éparpillé tout autour. Son cœur rata un battement et lâcha la tasse qui se brisa en tombant.

\- ... Il faut rembourser..., continua t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de la hanche de la fille.

Lola repoussa violemment le capitaine qui recula en clopinant, surprit. Elle se tenait droite devant l'homme abasourdit et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

\- C'est MES 200 millions ! C'est VOUS qui me les avez volés ! VOLEUR ! JE les ai gagnés ils sont à moi !

En reprenant pied, le « vautour » poussa un puissant cri de rage et lui sauta dessus.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR ! Rugit-il.

Lola tomba au sol et se coupa légèrement sur les morceaux de tasses tranchants éparpillés par terre. Le capitaine se tenait debout devant elle. Il la saisit par les cheveux et la souleva. Lola couina.

\- LA CARTE ! OÙ EST LA CARTE ?! ELLE DEVRAIT ÊTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Siffla-t-elle.

Dans un autre hurlement il la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle dérapa sur le bureau et s'écrasa contres les fenêtres qui tremblèrent sous le coup, en arrachant au passage les rideaux dans sa chute. Le souffle coupé, elle était étendue sur le sol. Geier frappait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le mur de l'entrée vola en éclat. Soudain, il bondit sur le bureau avant de se jeter sur la fille. Elle se releva en vitesse et évita de justesse le pirate qui fondait sur elle. Au moment où elle allait s'enfuir en courant, il lui attrapa la cheville. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses dents claquèrent en rencontrant le plancher. Le capitaine la tira par la jambe. Clouée au sol par la force du vautour, Lola l'entendait répéter en hurlant sans cesse de sa voix éraillée des « OÙ EST LA CARTE ? ».

Il la souleva en la prenant par la peau de la nuque et plaqua sa tête contre les fenêtres de la salle. Elle se débattait. La joue droite collée contre la vitre froide, elle sentait la poigne du pirate se resserrer de plus en plus.

\- OÙ EST-ELLE ?!

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Le ch-chien ! J'ai vu l'homme-chien ouvrir la ma-mallette et récupérer quelque chose ! gémit-elle.

Le capitaine lâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Lola se précipita loin du pirate dans un des coins de la pièce en soufflant, les mains sur sa gorge. Elle se colla contre l'horloge.

L'homme avança doucement vers elle. Il s'accroupit calmement à son niveau. Il lui replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Le cœur de la fille tambourinait et résonnait dans sa poitrine. L'homme finit par coller son front au sien. Son regard anthracite brillait d'une lueur malsaine.

\- Quel homme-chien ? Demanda t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Lola tremblait comme une feuille. Le capitaine tenait son visage entre des mains et caressait doucement sa mâchoire bleuit.

\- Celui qui nous a pourchassé sur l'île..., renifla-t-elle.

Le capitaine se redressa subitement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dihn ? Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un chat, dit-il en penchant sa tête exagérément sur le côté.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un chat..., répéta t-il en serrant les poings et retroussant le nez.

Voyant le pirate se tendre brutalement, Lola se jeta instinctivement à terre.

CRAC !

Le capitaine venait de défoncer le mur là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait la tête de la jeune femme. Couchée de tout son long sur le sol, terrifiée, Lola fixait le bras du pirate enfoncé dans le mur. Une quantité de poussière vola sous la puissance de l'impact. Il avait littéralement transpercé le bois de la cloison jusqu'au coude. Si elle n'avait pas suivit son instinct, elle se serrait retrouvée avec un gros trou en plein milieu du visage !

Se déplaçant le plus rapidement possible à quatre pattes, Lola se réfugia sous le bureau. Hors de lui, Geier venait de balancer en l'air la vieille horloge complètement brisée en deux. Elle s'éclata en mille morceaux en rebondissant violemment sur le bureau avant de rouler jusqu'au mur du fond. Lola tenait sa tête entre ses mains menottées.

\- L'ENFOIRÉ ! Rugit le capitaine en détruisant une autre partie du mur. IL A REJOINT MON ÉQUIPAGE POUR ME VOLER ?! MOI ?! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Profitant de l'inattention du vautour, Lola sortir soudainement de sa cachette et sprinta jusqu'au mur de l'entrée complètement défoncé. Pieds nus, elle sauta sur la porte en bois effondrée sur le sol puis s'élança souplement et disparut dans le sombre couloir.

Le pirate enragé continuait de détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il abattit son poing sur le bureau qui se brisa net dans sa largeur. Tous les documents volèrent dans tous les sens. Le capitaine prit une partie de l'ancien meuble en bois et le jeta contre les fenêtres. Elles explosèrent à leur tour en dégringolant dans une tempête de verres brillants et tranchants. L'homme hurlait à en perdre la voix, il criait sans cesse des « TRAHISON ! MUTINERIE ! FÉLONIE ! MENSONGE ! » en défonçant tous les objets de la pièce. Des cadres brisés s'écrasaient sur les murs après avoir traversés la pièce en volant. Le plancher était désossé de ses lattes en bois qui traînaient plus loin, fendus en deux.

Le pirate s'arrêta soudainement, essoufflé. Il surplombait de son regard gris le chaos de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient détruits. Les papiers autrefois entassés sur le bureau se posèrent finalement au sol en virevoltant comme des feuilles mortes. Éparpillés dans toute la salle, ils recouvraient la scène apocalyptique sous une fine couche de notes écrites.

Le pirate tournait sur lui-même en cherchant du regard la captive qu'il interrogeait quelques instants auparavant. Il souleva une partie des gros meubles fracassés en l'appelant doucement. _Personne_... Il se tenait au centre de la salle, penaud... Au bout d'un moment, ne la voyant nulle part, il poussa à nouveau un cri strident qui résonna dans tout le navire et se précipita à son tour dans le couloir.

* * *

Un énorme craquement résonna. Le bureau avait dû à son tour subir le courroux du capitaine fou. Lola continuait à courir dans les couloirs, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible avec le pirate. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Arrivée à un croisement, elle s'arrêta. Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle s'élança à nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve les cellules. Une fois libéré du granit marin, Marco pourrait se soigner et les emporter loin d'ici !

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Lola accéléra. Il avait dû se rendre compte de sa disparition.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa une des bretelles de sa « robe » stoppant brutalement sa course. Prise dans son élan, la lanière de tissu bleue céda. Au moment où la jeune femme allait tomber en avant, une puissante main la rattrapa et la tira en arrière. Lola se retrouva ensuite plaquée contre un torse large et chaud. Surprise, elle se débattit pour se libérer.

\- Holà ! Tout doux ma panthère ! S'amusa l'homme qui la retenait.

On dirait que c'est notre jour de chance, ricana un deuxième qui sortait de l'ombre.

\- LÂCHEZ-M…

Une grosse main étouffa sa protestation. En essayant de se dérober, Lola envoyait les coudes dans le ventre de son agresseur. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Le pirate dut resserrer sa prise. Il l'emporta plus loin dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte. Le deuxième homme l'ouvrit doucement et le pirate y entra en emportant sa proie qui essayait toujours de s'enfuir.

Maintenue fermement au sol, Lola frappait avec ses jambes l'homme qui la surplombait et tentait de le repousser en vain. Il caressa sa taille et le haut de ses cuisses avant de commencer à tirer sur son haillon bleu nuit. Lola voulu protester et crier mais la main qui la bâillonnait l'en empêchait. Furieuse, elle continuait à marteler le torse avec ses poings liés.

Un hurlement les fit sursauter. Lola se trouva brusquement écrasée sous la masse musculaire de l'homme. Le deuxième pirate qui guettait le couloir se fonda discrètement dans l'ombre de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le bruit de course et les cris se rapprochèrent d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Lola entraperçut la silhouette du capitaine du vaisseau pirate passer en sprintant devant la porte entrouverte. Il beuglait des « Femme ! Femme, où es-tu ? » à tout va. Il s'éloigna rapidement en grandes enjambées avant de disparaître complètement dans un tournant.

Les deux pirates soufflèrent. Maintenant la jeune femme au sol, le pirate recommença à l'enlacer. Lola réussit à dégager sa tête de son emprise et se mit à l'insulter en le griffant. Le pirate la maîtrisa facilement.

\- Reste tranquille, lui ordonna t-il en attrapant ses chaînes d'une main avant de les plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer...

Il fondit sur sa gorge et lui mordit brutalement le cou. Lola glapit de douleur. _Non..._ Effrayée, elle essayait de le repousser... _Non..._ Sa robe se déchira... Non ! Elle tenta de le désarçonner... _NON_ !

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! Pleura-t-elle. PITIÉ !

Elle suppliait l'autre pirate... _Il allait faire quelque chose !... C'était obligé_!... Il regardait son camarade, indifférent. Des larmes de détresse montèrent aux yeux de la fille et coulèrent se perdant dans ses cheveux. Elle sanglotait...

Une masse sombre passa soudainement à côté d'elle en la frôlant. Soudain l'homme qui la dominait s'effondra sur elle. Un autre bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre. Lola arrêta de respirer... Plus un bruit... Attentive au moindre son, elle tendait l'oreille. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se dégager du poids qui l'écrasait...

\- Tout va bien, demoiselle ?

Lola tourna rapidement la tête cherchant l'origine de la voix. Elle sentit le poids qui la comprimait s'amenuiser de plus en plus. Le corps de son agresseur roula. Une fois dégagée, elle se redressa en reniflant. La jeune femme essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle attrapa en tremblant le reste de la robe déchirée et essaya de cacher son corps à moitié nu.

Un homme s'accroupit à son niveau. Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine. Son épaisse chevelure reliée à une barbe mal rasée encadraient sa mâchoire comme une crinière de fauve poivre et sel... Plus sel que poivre... Son regard désolé valait toutes les excuses du monde...

Sans attendre, Lola se jeta contre le buste du vieil homme en lâchant au passage son morceau de tissu inutile. Elle l'entoura de ses maigres bras et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de crier toute sa frustration, toute sa colère et toute sa peur accumulées. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise claire de son sauveur. Le visage enfouit dans le tissu écru, elle pleura et pleura...

Le soixantenaire abasourdit, tomba assit sur le sol. Elle se blottit contre lui comme un animal effrayé. Ses sanglots étouffés résonnèrent dans la pièce. Hésitant, le vieil homme tapota doucement le haut de son crâne en essayant maladroitement de la réconforter. La jeune femme entre ses bras tremblait. De nombreuses blessures parcouraient son corps : Des hématomes zébraient son visage, de multiples coupures entaillaient ses bras et ses mollets et d'autres ecchymoses menaçaient d'apparaître sur son ventre et ses jambes.

Lola resta collée à son sauveur de longues, très longues minutes. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Les yeux fermés, elle restait assise contre le vieil homme, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

 **Et non toujours pas de BonuX... Par contre je vais vous mettre un lien pour une musique bizarroïde qui m'a super trop méga inspirée de la mort qui tue pour Le Capitaine Geier Aasfresser. C'est la musique « Last day » de Gus Van Sant **_\- /TQojxPI5xFo -_ **.** ( Si le lien ne marche pas tapez le titre sur youtube (même si normalement c'est un film...) et cliquez sur la vidéo où on voit une silhouette d'enfant en noir et blanc) **Je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant des jours et des jours...**

 **Sur ceux je vous remercie et vous dis à la prochaine ! Bye Bye !**


	11. Calmez-vous

**Euuh... Salut ?**

 **Oui je sais le chapitre est un petit peu en retard ! Mais vous connaissez la chanson non ? École, page blanche et tout le tsoin-tsoin !**

… **Désolé... J'ai surtout pas arrêté de regarder Tokyo Ghoul, hahaha... ( _Et franchement c'est pas si mal ! Dire que je le boycottais avant..._ )**

 **Je m'excuse encore... j'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre assez rapidement ! Je le promet ! … Il faut absolument que j'arrête de faire les choses aux dernier moment moi...**

 **Réponses aux reviews** **(** _ **j'arrive jamais à écrire ce mot du premier coup...**_ **) :**

Rustal D Amandine : effectivement, les pauvres meubles... J'ai toujours su que tu étais une chieuse ! J'arrive à reconnaître les miens ! En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir réussie à te captiver ( _espérons_ _que cela dure!_ ) je te remercie de me corriger... ( _remerciez la vous aussi ! Sans elle, il vous serait impossible de déchiffrer les chaps!_ )

Celmon : Mouhahahaha ! ( _Je suis vengeance ! Je suis la nuit ! Je suis... Verseau ! TCHABOM!_ ). C'est vrai ? Tu m'aime bien (* _rougit_ *) moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Et oui gentille ;p. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise !

Minimiste : Pour tout t'avouer moi aussi j'ai eu peur... en plus quand j'écris je m'emballe pas mal et à cause de ça je m'éloigne un peu de mon idée principale... ( _je slalome, ouiiiii !_ ) Donc il y a pas mal de passages qui sautent et qui se rajoutent... on verra bien ce que ça donnera ! ;)

 **Merci pour ces encouragements ! N'hésitez pas à poser un commentaire, c'est gratuit ! Et voici la suite !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 11 **__**: «**_ _ **Calmez-vous !**_ _ **»**_

 _Lola resta collée à son sauveur de longues, très longues minutes. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Les yeux fermés, elle restait assise contre le vieil homme, bercée par les battements de son cœur._

* * *

La joue gauche collée contre le vêtement chaud du soixantenaire, Lola reniflait. Une forte main calleuse caressa doucement ses cheveux courts. Deux ou trois mètres plus loin, le corps sans vie de son agresseur était étendu au sol, deux longs couteaux enfoncés dans le dos et un dans le bas de la nuque. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa et se détacha quelque peu de son protecteur en essuyant d'un revers de main les traces de ses larmes séchées. Embarrassée, elle gardait la tête baissée. Elle s'était quand même précipitée sur un inconnu et l'avait enlacée à moitié nue... _À moitié nue ?!_

Brusquement, elle repoussa le vieil homme abasourdit et cacha le haut de son corps avec ses maigres bras. Les mains toujours liées, elle frissonna au contact du métal glacé des menottes. Le sauveur s'approcha doucement d'elle sans se relever. Accroupit à son niveau en attrapant une petite boite rouge dans sa poche arrière, il lui demanda de lui tendre les poignets. Très hésitante, elle finit par lui obéir, gênée. Après que ses entraves furent crochetées, elle ramena ses bras contre son corps. Rouge de honte, elle s'éloigna grâce à ses jambes en glissant sur ses fesses contre le plancher en bois. Elle dévisageait scrupuleusement le vieil homme en plissant les yeux, méfiante.

Une ombre bougea près de la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sec. Se balançant en même rythme que les vagues, l'unique lumière chancelait silencieusement dans la pièce sombre. Quelques tonneaux étaient alignés au long des murs. Le corps du deuxième pirate traînait derrière quelques barils, en ne laissant apercevoir que ses jambes inondées de sang. La silhouette humaine s'approcha du vieil homme. Des yeux luisants dans l'ombre étaient posés sur la jeune fille assise sur le sol. Le vieux sauveur se retourna doucement.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps... dit-il doucement.

La silhouette apparut sous le faible éclairage. Il acquiesça sans un bruit.

\- Toi ! Rugit Lola. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu nous as lâchem-

\- Ferme-la. Tu vas rameuter tout l'équipage en criant de la sorte, gronda t-il.

Le Mâche-fer se tenait droit à côté du vieil homme qui se relevait. Toujours sous sa forme d'hybride, le regard agressif et distant, l'homme scrutait la jeune fille en sous-vêtement avec un sourire pas très catholique. Honteuse, la jeune fille brisa le contact visuel en essayant inutilement de cacher un peu plus son corps pratiquement dévêtu. Une chemise claire se posa soudainement sur sa tête. Sans demander son reste, elle s'empressa de l'enfiler en fusillant du regard l'homme-chien qui ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer. _Si il n'était pas un chien-chien surpuissant elle lui en aurait bien collé une à celui-là..._

\- Ça va ? Le spectacle t'as plus ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Pas vraiment...

 _Comment ça pas vraiment ?!_ Outrée, elle tapa rageusement des pieds avant de croiser les bras et souffler comme un bœuf en insultant intérieurement le molosse. L'ignorant totalement, il rouvrit doucement la porte et inspecta le couloir.

Amusé, le vieil homme pouffa. Le voyant sans sa chemise, Lola s'inclina en rougissant.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait... vous…vous m'avez sauvé...

\- C'est Dihn que tu dois remercier. C'est lui qui t'a entendu, répondit-il.

Surprise, elle se redressa. La jeune femme scruta le dos tacheté de l'homme-chien qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation en faisant semblant de surveiller le couloir.

\- Nous devons récupérer tes amis, continua le soixantenaire. À cinq nous aurons plus de chance contre l'équipage et donc de fuir ce maudit navire. Ton ami le phénix peut voler non ?

Voyant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, il reprit :

\- Aasfresser doit maintenant être au courant pour Dihn et la carte je suppose ? Tu as dû voir qu'il n'aimait pas trop être contrarié. On ne peut plus rester ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve un lien entre Dihn et moi. Il est peut-être fou mais pas stupide...

\- Mais c'est quoi cette carte ? Pourquoi la veut-il à ce point ? À quoi mène-t-elle ?

\- On y va, siffla soudainement le Mâche-fer en coupant le soixantenaire avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre.

Sans attendre la fille et le vieil homme qui soupirait exaspéré, Dihn s'élança rapidement dans le couloir. Tous ses sens en alerte, il partit en reconnaissance.

 _À quoi pouvait donc conduire cette carte pour qu'elle soit si importante ? Le vautour avait parlé de son chef la première fois, qui ça pourrait être ? Pourquoi la voulait-il ?_ Un bon nombre de questions tournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. _Et ses deux sauveurs ? Qui sont-ils ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ?_

La fille et le vieillard à l'arrière se glissèrent à leur tour par la porte et partirent à la suite du canidé. Trottinant souplement comme un fantôme, le Mâche-fer ouvrait la marche, à l'affût sous sa forme animale. Ses oreilles rondes dressées pivotaient sur son crâne, attentives au moindre bruit suspect. Le museau en avant, il humait l'air. Les deux autres le suivaient silencieusement. Arrivé à une des intersections, le chien tacheté s'arrêta brusquement. Automatiquement, le vieil homme plaqua Lola dans l'ombre contre le mur sombre. D'un geste suggestif, il lui intima de ne plus faire de bruit. Une vingtaine de pirates couraient dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Sans apercevoir les trois fuyards cachés dans l'angle du mur, ils traversèrent rapidement à côté d'eux, leurs armes à la main.

Une fois partit, un petit sifflement agacé sortit de la gueule du chien. La mine soucieuse du soixantenaire attira l'attention de la fille.

\- Ils viennent de renforcer la garde des cellules, dit le canidé.

\- Pas le temps de trouver un nouveau plan. Ils risqueraient de s'en prendre aux prisonniers pour nous forcer à sortir, répondit le vieil homme ennuyé.

D'un accord commun, les trois compères s'élancèrent à leur tour dans le couloir de droite à la poursuite du groupe armé.

* * *

Marco était assis sur le sol, adossé contre les barreaux de sa prison. Il soutenait douloureusement son bras blessé. À côté de lui, Thatch restait silencieux. Les bras autour de ses genoux, il fixait un point devant lui, le regard vague. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le départ forcé de Lola. Sa respiration sifflait doucement à chaque inspiration. Ils n'étaient tous les deux plus en très bon état. Marco rejeta sa tête en regardant le plafond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lola. _Que lui font-ils subir ?_ L'imaginant se faire violenter voir pire par le capitaine et l'équipage, le poing valide du phénix se serra... Il n'appréciait pas cette enquiquineuse de première, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir... Personne ne devait subir ce genre de chose... _C'était tout bonnement inhumain_!

La pièce continuait de tanguer en même temps que les vagues. _Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils quitté Texas primes ? Quatre heures ? Dix heures ? Un ou deux jours ?_ Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir _. Père et l'équipage s'étaient rendu compte de leur disparition ? Les cherchaient-ils ? Allaient-ils leur venir en aide ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'ils avaient embarqué de force sur un navire ennemi_?

Marco releva ses poignets menottés de granit marin au niveau de ses yeux en grimaçant. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu sauver les deux jeunes sans aucun effort. Il avait volé inutilement à leur secours quand il les avait entendus crier sur l'île... Et il avait été incapable de leur venir en aide... Ils se retrouvaient dans ce merdier à cause de lui... Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux dans un chuintement de métal. Ignorant la douleur cinglante de son bras droit, il ferma ses yeux.

Soudain une foule de pas précipités se fit entendre au loin derrière la porte. Des cris de rages et de douleurs accompagnés de coups de feu et de bruits de lames retentirent. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence revint. La porte de la prison s'ouvrit brusquement. Une fine silhouette se tenait sur le seuil, essoufflée. Pieds nus et uniquement habillée d'une chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse beaucoup trop grande pour elle, Lola se dressait devant la prison. Elle hurla un « me voilà ! » très héroïque avant de se précipiter fièrement sur le verrou de la prison, brandissant le trousseau de clefs. Après avoir insérée la dernière clef, la cellule s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement sinistre.

\- Lola ! Cria Thatch en l'attrapant par les bras.

La jeune femme eut un rire forcé, et se détacha de l'apprenti cuisinier et le prit fermement par les épaules. Elle lui dit d'une voix forte et déterminée :

\- Voyons ! Personne ne peut me vaincre ! Je suis Lola la mauvaise herbe ! On peut toujours me piétiner ou essayer de se débarrasser de moi, je reviendrais toujours !

\- Je confirme, yoï, appuya le phénix amusé en se relevant.

L'adolescent rigola doucement en essuyant des larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler. Lola retira ensuite leurs menottes. Elles tombèrent sur le plancher. Le jeune cuisinier se frotta énergiquement les poignets.

\- Tu ne te soigne pas ? Demanda la fille au second de Barbe Blanche qui soutenait toujours son bras blessé.

\- Je ne peux pas.

 _Hein ?!_ Marco voyait le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, de plus en plus horrifiée _. C'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ! Il était l'oiseau légendaire_ !

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu devais nous emmener sur ton dos ! Tu es le phénix ! Une créature surpuissante ! On devait s'envoler loin d'ici et retourner sur l'Intrépide ! Dit-elle en paniquant.

Voyant l'air perdu de la fille, il lui montra un épais bracelet de force en métal qui étreignait son poignet valide. Un lourd cadenas blindé le tenait fortement serré.

\- C'est du granit marin. Ils me l'ont mis quand ils t'ont embarquée tout à l'heure. Il annule complètement mon pouvoir, yoï... Et je ne pense pas que le gros gardien ait un exemplaire de la clef... De toute façon, sans Éternel Pose nous n'aurions pas pu rejoindre l'île, expliqua Marco.

Complètement perdue, Lola tomba à genoux sur le sol. _Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ?! Ils étaient bloqués ici ?!_

\- Je m'en doutais. Ça aurait était beaucoup trop facile, dit une voix d'homme. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu porter quatre personnes en même temps. C'est peut être une créature mythologique, mais ça reste quand même un vulgaire canard,

Lola, toujours au sol soupira en acquiesçant. D'un bond Marco se mit en position de défense, Thatch à ses côtés. Le mâche-fer se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les bras croisés, il les observait. Un rictus inquiétant étirait ses fines lèvres noires. Du sang de la même couleur que ses tatouages frontaux, avait éclaboussé la toison plus claire de son poitrail. L'homme-chien s'avança vers le phénix, défiant. Ses crocs acérés brillaient comme des miroirs laissant presque apercevoir le reflet des anciens captifs. Des filets et des taches pourpres entouraient et coulaient de sa puissante mâchoire.

\- Que vas-tu faire dans cet état, Phénix ? Tu es cloué au sol ! Le provoqua t-il.

De sa bouche le mot « Phénix » sortit pratiquement comme une insulte. Dressé devant la jeune femme, face à la créature mi-humaine, Marco répondit d'une voix grave et menaçante :

\- Tu me défies le chien ? Tu ne viendras pas couiner après, yoï ?

\- C'est quand tu veux, l'estropié. Que veux-tu que je t'arrache cette fois-ci ? la tête ? Proposa le Mâche-fer en ricanant. Elle ne me revient pas...

Les deux combattants se tenaient à moins de trois mètres, l'un de l'autre. Face à face, aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Dihn avait l'avantage. Il dépassait pratiquement d'une tête l'oiseau légendaire et était en pleine possession de ses moyens, contrairement à son adversaire. Marco se tenait droit et défiant, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. La tension dans l'air était plus que palpable.

Lola attrapa doucement la chemise colorée du second en se relevant. Les yeux bleus clairs de l'homme-oiseau ne quittaient pas les orbes noirs et luisants du Mâche-fer. Elle tira délicatement le vêtement cherchant à attirer l'attention du phénix, décidé à ne pas la lui donner.

\- Marco... dit-elle sans lâcher le tissu.

Ne le voyant toujours pas s'intéresser à elle, Lola le poussa brutalement. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

\- Imbécile ! C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes libres ! Rugit-elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver...

Elle avait baissé la tête à la fin de sa réplique.

\- …ils sont tous les deux de notre côté... je crois... Ils peuvent nous aider !

Le vieil homme se posa à côté du Zoan carnivore. Marco réfléchissait à toute allure sans quitter une seule fois le Mâche-fer des yeux. Thatch et lui n'étaient pas vraiment en état pour se battre pour l'instant et Lola ne valait rien en combat... Le phénix grimaça. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir compter sur eux...

Marco se détendit quelque peu et reprit son air nonchalant pour montrer son accord. Il continuait tout de même de garder à l'œil les agissements de l'homme-chien. Sans faire attention aux regards méfiants et prévenus des deux pirates de Barbe Blanche, Dihn dit en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

\- Nous devons quitter les cellules. D'autres pirates pourraient revenir, plus nombreux. Si le capitaine nous trouve maintenant, nous ne tiendrons pas le coup.

\- Il est si fort que ça ? Demanda Lola inquiète.

Rien que le fait de parler du vautour fou, elle sentait son cœur paniquer.

\- Plus que nous cinq réunit en tout cas. Il a navigué de nombreuses fois dans le nouveau monde et vaincu à lui tout seul plusieurs équipages assez puissants. Il faut se méfier de lui, sans un plan il nous sera impossible de le battre.

\- N'oublie pas Mocha, lui rappela le vieil homme.

Le Mâche-fer acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres en serrant les poings. _Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?_ Mocha était un assassin, il ne vivait que pour tuer et faire souffrir. Il fallait s'occuper de lui en premier. Étant l'un des plus forts membres de l'équipage, il était celui qui avait le plus grand champ d'action sur le navire. Si le boss l'avait envoyé sur les traces des pirates de Barbe Blanche la nuit dernière, il aurait sûrement prit plaisir à les achever... et peu importe les ordres.

\- Allons-y, dit l'homme-chien en passant la porte.

Le vieux pirate suivit son compagnon, Lola à ses cotés, légèrement en retrait sur sa droite. Les deux autres finirent à leur tour par les rejoindre en gardant une petite distance de sécurité avec eux. Une bonne vingtaine de corps sans vie longeaient les murs des couloirs. Tailladés, transpercés ou brutalement éventrés, ils gisaient face au plancher sur une quinzaine de mètres, les yeux grands ouverts. Slalomant entre les cadavres encore chaud, les trois pirates de Barbe Blanche marchèrent rapidement en suivant les deux habitués du vaisseau ennemi qui prenaient de nombreux détours.

* * *

\- Vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvés ? Demanda le second du navire, un grand homme aux cheveux blond coupé en brosse en interpellant un des pirates de l'équipage.

\- N-non ! Mais nous c-continuons nos recherches ! S'empressa de répondre prestement l'interrogé en suant.

Le pirate blond se leva de la caisse qu'il utilisait comme siège.

\- Cherchez mieux ! Ils sont forcément quelque part !

Le capitaine apparut à un coin de couloir et passa en courant devant eux sans faire attention. Il continuait à beugler et à appeler la jeune femme puis disparut comme il était apparut dans un angle du couloir.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas un peu perturbé ? Demanda visiblement une nouvelle recrue.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit un autre.

\- Vous allez vous y mettre oui ou non ?! Aboya Dilinger.

Les pirates retournèrent en vitesse à l'intérieur du vaisseau, fuyant promptement le second. Si les fugitifs n'étaient pas capturés ou bien repérés rapidement, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire appelle à LUI. Le second pinça ses lèvres. LE réveiller était synonyme de tuerie, ils ne pourront plus rien tirer des prisonniers... Même si cette solution ne lui convenait pas, il ne pouvait tous simplement pas laisser des ennemis vagabonder librement dans le vaisseau. À la prochaine île, les pirates du Vautour allaient devoir recruter une grosse quantité de membres car plus de la moitié allaient tomber aujourd'hui...

Dilinger se dirigea à son tour vers les entrailles du navire avec un air grave. Il y aura bientôt un véritable massacre...

* * *

\- Nous sommes vraiment en sécurité ici ? Demanda Lola.

\- Non, mais c'est le meilleur endroit pour l'instant, répondit Dihn en croisant les bras, appuyé contre un tonneau apparemment vide.

Les cinq fuyards étaient tous collés les uns aux autres dans une toute petite pièce sans lumière, dans le noir le plus complet. L'humidité et la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus. Lola tentait désespérément de repousser un poids non-identifiable qui l'écrasait à moitié.

\- Mais arrête de me pousser ! Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit le cuisinier.

\- C'est toi qui m'écrase ! Répondit Lola.

\- 'y peux rien si on est trop serré !

\- Aïe ! Ça c'était mon pied, grogna le Mâche-fer.

\- Désolé... s'excusèrent les deux jeunes à l'unisson.

La pièce était dans l'obscurité totale. Les trois plus âgés gardaient le silence pendant que les deux adolescents continuaient leurs jérémiades.

Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans une pièce soi-disant « secrète », cachée derrière quelques tonneaux dans une des cales du navire qui sentaient fortement le moisie et la transpiration. Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que le petit groupe s'était entassé dans la minuscule pièce visiblement trop petite, où chacun avait les pieds des autres dans la figure.

\- Il faut élaborer un plan, nous ne pouvons pas combattre l'équipage tout entier, dit le vieil homme.

\- Arrête ! Tu me tires les cheveux ! Tu prends toute la place ! Gémit la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est tes grosses fesses qui sont au milieu ! Rétorqua l'apprenti cuisinier.

\- On ne doit pas fuir. Il faut se battre jusqu'au bout ! Répondit le Mâche-fer.

\- C'est ta banane qui prend toute la place ! Et en plus elle est moche ! Rugit Lola.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Je devrais encore pouvoir me battre, mais vu mon bras je ne pense pas être vraiment très utile... il faudrait plutôt se faire discret pour l'instant, yoï. Ils sont quand même assez nombreux, dit gravement le phénix.

\- Tss. Mais quel faiblard cet oiseau-là... Poule mouillée, s'exaspéra l'homme-chien.

\- Ma coupe de cheveux t'emmerde ! Et d'abord c'est une pompadour ! Pas une banane ! Cria le cuisinier.

\- C'est toi qui m'a mit dans cet état, sale clébard, siffla Marco.

Dihn ricana, fier de lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, faiblard. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un chien mais une hyène, c'est un félin donc il appartient à la famille des chats, répondit le Mâche-fer amusé.

\- M'en fous ! Elle est moche quand même ! hurla la fille.

\- C'est une provocation, yoï ? Menaça Marco.

\- Calmez-vous ! Ils vont nous repérer ! Chuchota le vieil homme affolé.

\- Vas-y si tu as du courage, approches ! Je t'attends ! Siffla la hyène en montant le ton.

\- TU VAS REGRETER TES PAROLES ! Rugit Thatch.

\- MAIS ! M-MAIS LÂCHE-MOI ! Beugla la fille

Les deux jeunes s'étaient déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre en lançant des coups de poings à tout va. Bousculant allègrement les autres. Ils tapèrent sans se soucier de qui ils touchaient. Marco saisit la première personne qui le frôla et l'immobilisa. Le Mâche-fer fit de même en la tenant fermement.

\- … On peut savoir ce que vous faites … ?

Dans l'action, ils n'avaient pas vu la petite porte de leur cachette s'ouvrir. Trois pirates se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

BonuX :

La joue gauche collée contre le vêtement chaud du soixantenaire, Lola reniflait. Une forte main calleuse caressa doucement ses cheveux courts. Deux ou trois mètre plus loin, le corps sans vie de son agresseur était étendu au sol, deux longs couteaux enfoncés dans le dos et un dans le bas de la nuque. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa et se détacha de son protecteur. Elle renifla fortement. Un long filet gluant et transparent reliait son nez au tissus dorénavant mouillé de la chemise de son sauveur. Les yeux écarquillé de dégoût, le vieil homme contemplait son haut en tirant férocement dessus. Le devant était complètement barbouillé par la substance infâme

\- Ma chemise ! Hurla t-il. C'était ma préférée et la dernière qui était propre !

Sans prêter attention aux puissantes lamentations et cris de rage du soixantenaire, Lola essuya son nez dégoulinant sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras en y laissant une large trace luisante.

Le vieux se leva soudainement. Il était sur le point de la réduire en bouillie quand une forte créature l'attrapa et l'immobilisa au sol. Le vieillard se débattait.

\- Lâche-moi Dihn ! Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas se moucher sur les gens moi ! C'était un cadeau de ma défunte femme ! Et non un tire-jus ! Rugit-il toutes les dents dehors.


	12. Notre but? la fuite

**Euh... Salut ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chap... Comment ça qui je suis !?**

 **C'est vrai je n'ai pas étais très productive dernièrement... l'école et tout ça... et j'ai bien l'impression que ma fic n'est pas la seule à souffrir de ce manque de temps. De nombreuses sont en pose en ce moment...**

 **Je vais essayé de continuer, mais les publications risques d'être un peu espacées... ( _en même temps j'avais prévenue ! *essaye de se justifier*)_ Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic. C'est ma première et j'y tiens un peu... ! ( _super déterminée!_ ) je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, me suivent et commentent mon histoire ! ( _j'ai relu plus d'une demi-douzaines de fois tous vos commentaires pour me donner espoir! Merci !)_**

 _ **réponses aux reviews :**_

Rustal D Amandine : ( _et oui ! Il est viendu le chapitre 12!_ ) et pourquoi pas hein ? Tout de suite ! Bonux était le nom d'une lessive madame, et non! Il n'y a aucune connotation sexuelle derrière ;p Oui c'est beaucoup plus logique... c'est bien d'être alliée avec une chieuse ! Vaut mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre ! Encore merci de me soutenir et de corriger tout ce capharnaüm de fautes !

Minimiste : Merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir faite rire :) encore merci pour ton soutien et voici le nouveau chapitre ! ( _enfin!_ )

 **Bien ! Mais avant de lancer ce chapitre, je voudrait encore dire un p'tit truc... je viens tout juste de finir les scans de OP dans l'arc de Dressrosa et je n'étais pas du tout au courant pour le personnage de Delinger d'où le pourquoi du nom de Dillinger le second des pirates du Vautour ( _ça m'a trop dégoûtée..._ ) ET pour Cavendish ! Je voulais récupérer ce nom pour un nouveau perso ! Ça m'a tout chamboulé ! ( _c'est le nom d'une variété de bananes..._ ) mais je m'arrangerai ;) ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Bien ! Et voici le chapitre 12 ! ( _on l'aura tous bien attendu..._ )**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_ _ **: «**_ _ **Notre But ? la fuite...**_ _ **»**_

 _Les deux jeunes s'étaient déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre en lançant des coups de poings à tout va. Bousculant allègrement les autres. Ils tapèrent sans se soucier de qui ils touchaient. Marco saisit la première personne qui le frôla et l'immobilisa. Le Mâche-fer fit de même en la tenant fermement._

\- … _On peut savoir ce que vous faites … ?_

 _Dans l'action, ils n'avaient pas vu la petite porte de leur cachette s'ouvrir. Trois pirates se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds._

* * *

Le second des pirates du vautour circulait lentement dans les couloirs sombres du vaisseau, pensif. Ses pas résonnaient lourdement. Personne ne venait dans cette partie du navire. Tout l'équipage évitait soigneusement de s'approcher de l'unique chambre proche des réserves. Personne n'était autorisé à circuler ici et les nombreuses menaces sur les panneaux cloués tout le long des murs le rappelait constamment. Dillinger s'arrêta devant la seule porte capitonnée encore debout. Il actionna son briquet et alluma une lanterne accrochée sur un des murs. Il respira ensuite profondément et entra dans la pièce sans frapper...

* * *

Un ange passa... Les huit pirates se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, chacun attendait la réaction des autres. Thatch était fermement maintenu au sol, écrasé par la force des deux zoans et Lola avait été négligemment bousculée au fond de la minuscule pièce et s'était retrouvée en partie sur le vieux pirate après que sa tête ait raclé le mur.

Reprenant soudainement conscience, les trois pirates du vautour les mirent en joue.

\- Sortez de là et mettez vos mains en évidence ! Ordonna celui du milieu.

Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, Marco se jeta sur eux et en quelques rapides jeux de jambes et de nombreux coups bien placés, il les maîtrisa facilement. Une fois les trois pirates assommés, Dihn sortit à son tour en s'étirant. Les deux plus jeunes bondirent soudainement hors de la minuscule remise en respirant des goulées d'air un peu plus frais en poussant des soupirs d'aises. Une simple ampoule éclairait la cale de sa faible lumière jaunâtre. Des tonneaux mal rangés roulaient légèrement sous le léger tangage du navire.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de se cacher ici, râla Lola en s'époussetant. Ils nous ont retrouvé trop facilement.

\- Ce sont vos cris qui les ont attiré, soupira le vieux pirate qui sortait à son tour.

Dihn passa le museau par l'encadrement qui menait au couloir. Attentif, il huma l'air à la recherche d'autres ennemis potentiellement dissimulés. Des bruits de courses et d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient résonnaient dans le vaisseau.

\- Il faut bouger d'ici, grommela l'homme-hyène.

En quelques foulées il traversa la pièce et tenta d'ouvrir l'autre porte. Après s'être acharné en vain sur le verrou, il força la porte en bois massif qui finit par sortir de ses gonds dans de gros craquements sec. En partie retenue par les chaînes et le cadenas qui la maintenaient verrouillée, elle pendouillait désormais lamentablement contre le couloir du navire et vacillait au rythme du tangage. La hyène inspecta hâtivement la nouvelle pièce et d'un léger coup de tête, il intima aux autres de le suivre.

Une autre cale au moins trois fois plus grande que la dernière s'étendait devant eux. Même si elle était en partit plongée dans la pénombre, elle semblait plus ordonnée malgré la grosse quantité de caisses en bois qui bloquaient en grande partie l'unique passage. Thatch se précipita sur une des caisses entrouvertes et fouilla à l'intérieur, très intéressé. Il jeta un long objet à la fille qui le rattrapa maladroitement avant de se remettre à farfouiller.

\- Thatch... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla t-elle sans quitter des yeux ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Le long canon du fusil entre ses bras miroitait légèrement sous l'unique source de lumière qui se balançait au plafond.

\- Il faut que tu puisses te défendre, répondit-il sans lever le nez de sa caisse.

Il lui tendit ensuite une boite qu'elle récupéra mal à l'aise. Hésitante, elle finit par l'ouvrir. Une bonne quinzaine de grosses cartouches étaient éparpillées à l'intérieur. Le cuisinier sortit une nouvelle arme à feu qu'il garda. En quelques mouvements sûrs et expérimentés, il lui montra comment armer et changer les munitions du fusil. Elle l'imita gauchement en essayant de mémoriser les gestes.

\- Ce sont les stocks de poudre ? Demanda Marco à la hyène qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Dihn, toujours sous sa forme mi-bête, acquiesça.

\- Ce ne sont que les réserves d'urgences, le plus gros se trouve à l'arrière du vaisseau, dit-il en montrant quelques tonneaux rangés dans un coin.

\- Vu la quantité d'armes, on croirait que le navire part en guerre, murmura Thatch en comptant le nombre de caisses jumelles à celle qui venait de dévaliser.

\- C'est le cas, répondit la hyène qui l'avait visiblement entendu. Il doit fournir quelques pays en armes à feu et poudre à canon. Certaines îles sont entrées en guerre civile. Elles étaient prêtes à payer cher des pirates pour obtenir des armes plus rapidement.

\- Le gouvernement mondial ne fait rien ?! Demanda Lola.

\- Tu sais comment ils sont, non ? siffla Marco, ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt pour les pays qui ne leur rapporteront rien.

Lola resserra le fusil contre elle. Ses compagnons continuaient à inspecter les caisses qui étaient à leur portée, indifférents, en récupérant deux ou trois trucs qui leurs semblaient utiles et intéressants. Ça ne leur faisait rien de savoir que ces armes étaient destinées à tuer des gens ? Peut-être même des innocents ou des enfants ? Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût remonter le long de sa colonne en fixant son arme. Elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle la tête basse...

* * *

La cabine était plongée dans le noir complet. Une masse de tissus clairs et informes remuaient à l'extrémité dans un des coins de la pièce. Le bras tendu vers le centre de la chambre, Dillinger cherchait à illuminer le plus possible le lieu. Deux yeux pratiquement blancs finirent par se distinguer sous l'amas de couvertures. Le second s'immobilisa ne quittant pas du regard les deux orbes à moitié camouflées. Au bout d'une minute, un nez, une bouche puis un buste entier se dessinèrent sous les yeux incommodants. Une forme humanoïde se tenait droit sur le lit, devant le commandant des vautours.

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant..., cracha d'une voix acerbe l'homme assit sur le matelas en passant sa main derrière la nuque.

Il recala son casque anti-bruit qui avait bougé en se redressant. Au moment où Dillinger allait lui expliquer la situation, il le coupa d'un geste agacé et lui siffla amèrement :

\- Pas la peine, je ne suis pas sourd ! Je sais déjà où ils sont. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de les attraper... Passes-moi une clope.

Dillinger se pencha sur le côté et récupéra une boîte de cigarettes posée sur la table de chevet. Doucement, il l'en prit une et la lui tendit. L'homme aux yeux clairs la récupéra et d'une main habille, il prit le briquet de son supérieur calé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il l'actionna rapidement en fronçant soudainement les sourcils avant de le balancer rageusement au milieu de ses couvertures une fois sa cigarette allumée. Il souffla la fumée d'un air provocateur au visage de l'homme qui l'avait dérangé.

\- Tu me dis si ça te gêne, hein ? Ricana t-il.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard courroucé qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes il écrasa sa cigarette contre le bois de son lit et se releva en s'étirant. Sans se soucier de l'homme qui se tenait dans sa cabine, il sortit en le bousculant allègrement avant de récupéré un couteau posé sur un meuble près de l'entrée.

\- Content d'avoir discuté avec toi, glissa t-il ironiquement avant de disparaître par la porte.

Dillinger le suivait du regard jusqu'au bout en serrant les poings. Une vulgaire insulte faillit sortir de sa bouche, mais il la retint à tout prix. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de régler ses comptes avec cet enfoiré. Il n'avait pour le moment aucune chance.

* * *

Une fois leur inspection terminée, la petite équipe retourna dans la cale précédente, prête à accueillir les idiots-suicidaires qui auraient le malheur de se croire capable de les arrêter.

Après s'être assuré que le couloir était dégagé, la hyène se tourna vers son équipe de fortune.

\- On est bien d'accord ? On la joue discrète, grogna-il manifestement contre cette idée. Les canots sont à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du navire. Nous devons détruire les canons et le gouvernail pour pouvoir s'échapper sans se faire tirer comme des lapins.

\- On devrait peut être attendre des renforts... Le capitaine Barbe Blanche doit être à notre recherche n'est ce pas ? Tenta Lola en tournant la tête vers le phénix.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de temps. Si on attend et que le vautour nous trouve avant qu'ils n'arrivent, on est cuit, répondit le vieux pirate qui rejoignait le groupe en finissant de boutonner une chemise bleue ciel délavée, récupérée sur un de ses anciens équipiers. Ils nous récupéreront quand nous serons dans la barque loin de ces pirates sanguinaires.

Le vieil homme offrit un petit sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui rendit timidement.

\- Si bien sûr vos potes ont capté votre disparition, rajouta le mâche-fer d'un air goguenard sous le regard noir des trois membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

En ricanant, l'homme bête reprit son apparence animale et se lança dans le couloir suivi par les quatre fugitifs. Le petit groupe évoluait silencieusement dans le vaisseau, les uns derrière des autres en évitant les groupes trop importants et annihilant les autres. Circulant souplement et sans un bruit sur ses quatre pattes, la hyène ouvrait la voie, guidant ses compagnons dans le navire. Ils grimpèrent puis descendirent de nombreux escaliers en bois pour finalement arriver dans une longue salle. Une quinzaine de canons étaient alignés, maintenus en place par de nombreux crochets reliés à d'épaisses chaînes en fer jusqu'à une porte en bois à moitié brisée. Clouées au sol, les grosses chaînes empêchaient les canons de se balader partout dans la pièce.

Mal à l'aise, les deux zoans inspectaient la salle sans bouger du pas de la porte, bloquant l'accès au trois autres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda la jeune fille en chuchotant.

Les deux continuaient à observer attentivement la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Les canons auraient dû être gardés, répondit doucement l'homme-hyène en passant devant le canon le plus proche désormais sous sa forme d'hybride.

\- Ils sont peut être partis à notre recherche... commença t-elle avant que le vieux pirate ne lui demande le silence d'un léger signe de main.

Dihn continuait à avancer prudemment. Pratiquement arrivé au bout de la pièce, la hyène s'intéressa au dernier canon de la salle. Une odeur métallique très familière s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas. Il se figea soudainement avant de se retourner vers le groupe. Sans attendre, le vieux pirate se glissa entre les deux plus jeunes, une dague dans chaque main. Les deux anciens membres de l'équipage du vautour s'échangèrent quelques regards que les trois autres remarquèrent. Rapidement le vieil homme leur demanda de façon pratiquement inaudible de ne plus faire de bruit. Il passa à son tour devant les anciens captifs, tendu prêt à abattre un potentiel ennemi. Imitant les deux autres, Marco se mit lui aussi en position de combat en gardant au coin de l'œil les deux plus jeunes.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une atmosphère et un silence lourd planaient au-dessus d'eux. Tout en continuant de surveiller la salle vide, le vieux pirate grisonnant se rapprochait de son compagnon d'arme toujours immobile au fond de la salle. Choisissant au préalable les lattes du parquet qui semblaient les moins grinçantes, il évoluait lentement dans la pièce. En se penchant légèrement sur le côté, il vit un corps étendu derrière le dernier canon... Puis un deuxième... un troisième... six ou sept cadavres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Le sang qui coulait le long de leurs corps était évacué par une des failles du plancher.

Doucement, le vieux pirate fit demi-tour, remarchant le plus silencieusement possible dans ses pas. Imitant son compagnon, la hyène s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand une bonne douzaine de pirates essoufflés déboulèrent brutalement par la porte du fond de la salle. Surpris par leur apparition soudaine, Dihn recula brusquement et trébucha sur une des pyramides de boulets stockés à portée d'un des canons. Se retrouvant pratiquement nez à nez avec le premier de la file, Dihn chercha à reprendre son équilibre pour lui faire face. Au même moment, le premier pirate aperçut les cadavres ensanglantés de ses camarades.

\- ENCULÉ ! Beugla t-il.

Animé d'une pulsion soudaine, il se jeta sur Le Mâche-Fer, le sabre en l'air prêt à le trancher. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage démesurée. Lorsque la lame allait rentrer en contact avec la toison tacheté de l'hybride, un gros craquement du plancher retentit avant de se tordre et de se briser dans une tempête de bois. L'homme-hyène fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit sur un des canons de l'entrée. Un homme sortit des décombres. Dans sa main, le corps du pirate ennemi ballottait mollement sans vie. L'homme desserra sa poigne et le cadavre retomba à ses pieds.

D'un geste assuré, il épousseta sa chemise claire et ses cheveux décolorés. Il remis en place ses caches oreilles et se tourna vers les cinq fugitifs. Il les fixait avec ses yeux blancs et leur fit un grand sourire pas très rassurant.

\- Reis ! Bâtard ! T'es mort ! Rugit un autre pirate en s'élançant vers l'assassin.

Une grimace de douleur déforma soudainement le visage de l'homme au cheveux clairs et sans que son agresseur ne puisse réagir, il se glissa rapidement à ses côtés et lui transperça le ventre de tout son avant-bras. Surpris, le pirate agonisant recracha une énorme quantité de sang avant de s'effondrer à son tour au pied de l'homme.

Les deux mains rouges de sang de l'assassin gouttaient sur le plancher et contrastaient étonnamment avec sa peau laiteuse. Les dix autres pirates se mirent à reculer doucement sans quitter du regard leurs compagnons étendus sur le sol, leurs armes à la main.

\- C-c'est lui ! C'est Mocha ! Gémit l'un d'eux.

\- Tu as tué tes propres compagnons, enfoiré ! Lui lança sauvagement un autre.

L'homme aux caches oreilles se jeta brutalement sur le groupe. Sans distinction, il se mit à attaquer et à transpercer ses compagnons d'équipage avec haine. Les derniers debout tentèrent de s'enfuir en suppliant, mais furent rapidement rattrapés et promptement exécutés.

Marco et les deux anciens membres du vautour profitèrent de ce désordre pour se regrouper et se mettre en position de combat devant les deux plus jeunes.

\- Ne dites pas un mot ! chuchota le Mache-fer en s'adressant aux deux en retrait. Quoi qu'il arrive ne parlez pas, ne criez pas et déplacez-vous le plus silencieusement possible. Au moindre son il vous tuera ! Il détruit tout ce qui fait du bruit ! N'attirez surtout pas son attention !

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, glissa l'assassin qui revenait tranquillement de sa scène de crime.

Il remit en place quelques mèches rebelles en laissant une épaisse trace de sang dans ses cheveux délavés et sur ses caches-oreilles qu'il remettait en place pour la énième fois. Il fixait les trois combattants de ses yeux blancs. Il devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que Dihn, le plus grand de l'équipe. Sans un bruit les deux zoans commencèrent à le contourner pour le prendre en tenaille pendant que Thatch et Lola reculèrent doucement pour laisser la place aux combattants.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me surprendre ! Je suis peut être aveugle mais je vous entends ! Souffla t-il.

Sans attendre, il s'élança sur Marco, cherchant à le maîtriser avec ses mains ensanglantées. Le phénix le para avec sa jambe droite et réussit finalement à le repousser. Il tenta de réitérer son coup avec son autre bras quand Dihn se précipita sur lui. Entièrement transformer en bête, il se jeta crocs en avant. Mocha l'évita sans efforts. Dans un saut, Marco chercha à l'atteindre. Brusquement, l'homme en blanc lui attrapa la cheville en plein vol et l'envoya sur la hyène. Fauché par le corps du phénix, les deux combattants s'écrasèrent plus loin en renversant un canon dans un gros bruit sourd. Profitant de l'inattention de leur ennemi, le vieux pirate s'élança à son tour sur le meurtrier. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, mais le pirate du vautour les évitaient naturellement et le vieil homme se retrouva lui aussi les dents raclant le plancher un peu plus loin. Mocha se redressa nonchalamment en secouant ses cheveux pratiquement blancs.

Sans se retourner, il écrasa avec son pied le sabre d'une de ses anciennes victimes que le phénix cherchait à récupérer. Mocha continua avec un coup de pieds que Marco évita en roulant sur le sol. Le second de Barbe Blanche se releva un peu plus loin, prêt à éviter une nouvelle attaque potentielle.

Mocha ricana quand Dihn tenta une attaque « furtive » sur sa gauche. Il devina un coup destructeur qu'il évita puis riposta d'un puissant upercut avant d'abattre son poing derrière le crâne de la bête, la faisant traverser le plancher dans un gros couinement. Le Mâche-fer s'écrasa à l'étage du dessous, en partie assommé. Le pirate ennemi dodelina de la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Rit-il en fixant un point dans le vaisseau avec ses yeux aveugles. J'ai mangé le souon souon no mi ! J'entends tout ! J'entends les battements de vos cœurs, les bruits de vos muscles et de vos os ! Je sais quels seront vos prochains mouvements ! Je sais tous !

Quelques couinements venaient d'un des trous du plancher. Profitant des fanfaronnades du pirate, Marco réussit à récupérer le sabre à ses pieds et se mit en position. Mocha se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Au moment où les deux combattants allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, le pirate aveugle fit un saut sur le côté pour éviter une lame. Surprit par la dague volante, il ne réussit pas à l'esquiver complètement, elle entailla légèrement sa hanche gauche. Mocha jura intérieurement. D'un bond, il s'éloigna des deux combattants restants et dégaina un long poignard caché sous ses vêtements. Une autre dague vola dans sa direction. Quand l'aveugle se décala pour l'esquiver, une deuxième lame dévia la première qui finit sa course dans son épaule quand l'autre se planta dans un des murs de derrière.

Mocha retira sèchement le couteau de son bras. Déterminé, il jeta négligemment ses caches oreilles dans un coin de la pièce et se redressa haineusement. D'autres lames volèrent dans sa direction. Sans bouger de sa place, il les évita et les para toutes avec sa propre arme. Les couteaux retombèrent dans des chuintements métalliques qui agacèrent le pirate aux yeux blancs. Il se pencha et les relança habillement en direction du vieux combattant. Il les esquiva à son tour.

Un bruit de chute et un hoquet de surprise attirèrent son attention. Les couteaux s'étaient encastrés dans le mur, à la place que tenait quelques secondes auparavant les deux plus jeunes du groupe. Couché au sol, Thatch protégeait son amie avec son corps en se plaquant contre elle.

\- Trop facile, ricana le pirate du vautour.

Il lança les trois dernières dagues vers les deux adolécents qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Le vieux pirate se plaça rapidement dans leurs trajectoires. Les lames se plantèrent facilement dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux. Le pirate du vautour fit une mine déçue et s'intéressa à Marco qui tentait de le trancher avec son sabre.

Le vieil homme retira les couteaux ensanglantés de son bras et de son épaule. Thatch s'avança vers lui inquiet.

\- Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, souffla doucement le vieil homme.

Après avoir rassuré l'apprenti cuisinier, il se releva difficilement. Marco continuait d'échanger des coups que Mocha esquivait obstinément. Le pirate aveugle dévia soudainement le sabre et taillada le torse du phénix avec son poignard. Le second de Barbe Blanche réussit à limiter les dégâts en cédant du terrain, mais fut finalement projeté plus loin dans la pièce, par un coup rapide qu'il ne pu esquiver.

Sans attendre que son ennemi se relève, Mocha s'élança soudainement vers le vieux pirate essoufflé. Thatch prit position devant le vieil homme encore au sol, une des dagues qu'il avait récupéré du mur dans la main, déterminé à défendre ses deux compagnons. Lola pointa en tremblotant son fusil en direction du pirate qui les chargeait. Sans laisser aux deux plus jeunes le temps de réagir, le vieux pirate récupéra la jeune femme par la taille et bondit sur le cuisinier. Lola lâcha son arme sous la surprise. Les trois pirates roulèrent jusqu'aux écoutilles du vaisseau. Au moment où l'aveugle arrivait là où se tenait auparavant les deux plus jeunes, un homme sortit soudainement du plancher. Les lattes de bois volèrent partout, blessant les avant-bras du pirate ennemi qui protégeaient son visage. L'homme-hyène qui ressortait de l'étage inférieur tenta de lui envoyer un violent coup de griffe. Mocha recula prestement pour éviter l'attaque et trébucha sur une des chaînes qui tenait le canon en place, en lâchant son arme.

Dihn tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. De larges filets de sang coulaient de son torse et de sa cuisse droite, transpercée par un énorme morceau de bois. Sa jambe tremblait sous son poids.

Une fois son équilibre rétablit, Mocha s'élança sur le Mâche-fer. D'un coup de poing dans la tête, il le renvoya au sol aux pieds du phénix. L'aveugle s'approchait dangereusement des deux zoans. Marco se positionna devant son allié étendu à terre. Mocha évita le coup de sabre et frappa l'épaule meutrie du phénix qui tentait vainement de l'éviter. Dans un souple saut, le pirate ennemi projeta le second de Barbe Blanche qui atterrit sur un des canons. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Marco empêcha un gémissement de douleur de sortir de sa bouche. Son épaule blessait s'était déboîtée.

Ignorant le phénix qui s'était écrasé sur la gauche, le pirate du vautour saisit son ancien compagnon blessé par la gorge. Il réussit malgré la grosse carrure de l'homme-hyène à le soulever. Mocha souriait cruellement.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître... On s'est déjà rencontré n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, avant que tu n'entres dans l'équipage... rectifia t-il.

Ne sentant pas le Mâche-fer répondre, recula son bras prêt à le transpercer. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Dihn le regardait haineusement, impuissant...

\- EH ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Ordonna Lola en criant, à genoux sur le plancher.

Mocha se tourna lentement vers elle très contrarié. Elle avait rapidement récupéré son fusil et le pointait désormais sur le pirate aveugle. Il l'ignora et se reconcentra sur Dihn entre ses mains. Elle sentait sa peur augmenter. Elle voyait les tremblements de son fusil s'accentuer. Lola sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites... Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Marco qui tentait de se relever, la main sur son épaule blessée... il n'aura pas le temps d'intervenir...

Au moment où le bras du pirate aveugle allait transpercer le corps du Mâche-fer, Lola se mit à crier.

\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER ! hurla t-elle les larmes au yeux.

BANG ! Une détonation résonna dans la pièce...

* * *

 **Et non pas de BonuX cette fois-ci ! Je le garde pour le prochain chapitre, je risquais de dévoiler quelques p'tits trucs de trop sur une certaine personne ! ;p**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! ( _le plus rapidement possible promis!_ )**


	13. Boum boum?

**Bonjours à tous !** **Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour tout ce retard... avec l'école je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de temps à moi, donc pour écrire n'en parlons pas ! Donc voici finalem-**

 _BOUM !_

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qu-**

\- TOI ! L'auteure de merde ! _Rugit une jeune femme_

 _Lola sort des décombres en époussetant la poussière de ses vêtements. Un immense canon miroite derrière le mur complètement défoncé._

 **\- Comment tu as réussi à venir ici ?!**

\- Facile j'ai tout cassé... mais là n'est pas la question ! Comment as tu osé nous laisser de coté pendant tout ce temps ! Hein ? Pas le temps ?! Tu parles ! Menteuse ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous as totalement délaissé ! Tu avais des vacances en avril mais tu n'en as pas branlé une ! Combien de week-end tu as passé à manger des glaces devant une flopée de films en glandouillant hein ?! Ça fait quatre mois que les lecteurs attendent ! Quatre mois qu'on était censé en finir avec l'équipage du vautour et tu nous as tous lâchement abandonné !

 **\- Mai-**

\- C'est eux qui m'ont prêter le canon, ils en ont ras le cul eux aussi ! À la limite de la grève ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu te roules tranquillement les pouces ! J'te jure qu'on te fera la peau !

 **\- Désolé... Pardon... Je m'excuse encore et toujours... pardon... (...mais voilà quoi... )**

 **réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : et oui il ne peut pas y avoir des bonus à chaque fois ! Ça ne serait plus des bonus sinon ! :p Encore merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour cette fic, je ne te remercierai jamais assez et j'espère que mon histoire continua de te plaire ! ( _et non ! Je ne céderais pas ! Non mais!_ )

Minimiste : oui j'avais un peu tardé à publier le précédent, et celui la aussi d'ailleurs... pardon... en tout cas je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'aies plus et j'espère que ça sera de même avec celui là :) merci pour tous tes encouragements !

Angel-Aniime : Merci ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction continue de plaire ! Je suis contente de savoir que Lola plaît toujours malgré son inutilité et qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurnicher ( _HEY!_ ) mais bon... Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente que j'ai provoqué... et merci de me dire merci ! XD ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Et maintenant faites place au chapitre sûrement plus du tout attendu par les lecteurs ! :D**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_ _ **: «**_ _ **Boum boum ?**_ _ **»**_

 _\- EH ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Ordonna Lola en criant, à genoux sur le plancher._

 _Mocha se tourna lentement vers elle très contrarié. Elle avait rapidement récupéré son fusil et le pointait désormais sur le pirate aveugle. Il l'ignora et se reconcentra sur Dihn entre ses mains. Elle voyait les tremblements de son fusil s'accentuer. Lola sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites... Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Marco qui tentait de se relever, la main sur son épaule blessée... il n'aura pas le temps d'intervenir..._

 _Au moment où le bras du pirate aveugle allait transpercer le corps du Mâche-fer, Lola se mit à crier._

 _\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER ! hurla-t-elle._

 _BANG ! Une détonation résonna dans la pièce..._

* * *

Sous la puissance de l'arme à feu, la jeune femme bascula en arrière en lâchant son arme qui rebondit avec fracas sur le plancher un peu plus loin. En une fraction de seconde elle se redressa. Mocha se tenait toujours droit dans la pièce, le Mâche-Fer encore entre ses mains. Affolée, elle chercha du regard où la balle avait fini sa course. Elle avait plus que lamentablement ratée sa cible. Un petit trou sur le mur au fond de la salle laissait échapper une légère fumée qui disparut pratiquement immédiatement.

La fille voulue récupérer le fusil qui traînait au sol à sa gauche mais son corps tremblant refusait de lui répondre. Elle devait sauver son compagnon !

Un puissant hurlement la ramena à elle, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Mocha s'effondra au sol, la tête entre ses mains en se tordant de douleur. Il entraîna dans sa chute l'homme-hyène qui retomba lourdement. Le pirate du Vautour gémissait de douleur les mains sur ses oreilles.

Lola regarda à nouveau l'impact de son tir sur le mur. _Elle l'avait loupé, non_ ? Méfiante, elle observait sceptiquement le pirate qui se tordait de douleur. _De la comédie ?_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au phénix qui tenait son épaule blessé un peu plus loin à moitié couché sur un des canons. Il semblait lui aussi totalement abasourdit. Dihn profita de cette diversion pour s'éloigner et tentait de se relever. Mocha finit par se mettre à genoux, le front collé au sol les mains sur ses oreilles. Il bouillonnait de rage et hurla:

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER, SALOPE !

Il récupéra rapidement son poignard qui traînait non loin de lui et se leva d'un bond avant de s'élancer vers la fille, prêt à la trancher avec sa lame. Dans un élan de survie, elle se jeta sur son fusil encore chaud. Elle l'ouvrit pour le recharger. L'aveugle s'approchait dangereusement d'elle en criant. Elle récupéra en tremblant deux cartouches de sa poche. Elle essaya de les mettre dans son arme mais sa main tremblotante l'en empêchait. _Merde_! Des larmes se remirent à couler de ses yeux lui obstruant à nouveau la vue... _Merde_ ! L'assassin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres... Les deux recharges s'échappèrent soudainement de ses mains tremblantes, tombant au sol dans des chuintements métalliques... _Putain_ ! Ses jambes flageolantes l'empêchaient de se lever... _Putain_ ! Le pirate était au-dessus d'elle prêt à abattre son arme... Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux et dans un dernier mouvement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Lola mit les mains sur ses yeux et hurla.

Elle attendait le coup qui ne venait pas... la fille finit par relever timidement la tête. Le pirate au Vautour vacillait dangereusement devant elle le poignard tombé à ses pieds. Il beuglait et l'insultait, les oreilles à nouveau entre ses mains.

Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, elle empoigna le couteau et dans un puissant cri de rage, elle taillada les jambes du pirate. La lame taillada sa jambe droite de finir sa course en haut de sa cuisse gauche. Mocha hurla de douleur et tenta de reculer. Il s'effondra, les jambes dorénavant incapables de le porter.

La jeune femme se releva, le poignard pointant son ennemi au sol. La respiration sifflante, la fille fixait haineusement le pirate dont le visage se tordait de douleur. Mocha finit par rouler sur le côté et essaya de se redresser tant bien que de mal avant d'attraper la fille au niveau des genoux et de l'emporter dans sa chute. Écrasée par le poids de son ennemi, elle sentit sa respiration se couper. Mocha se redressa au-dessus d'elle.

\- T'ES MORTE, SALE PÉTASSE !

Il s'apprêtait à la transpercer de son bras quand deux couteaux se plantèrent dans ses côtes. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se relever, Thatch lui sauta sur le dos et l'immobilisa de tout son poids au sol. Sans attendre, il lui planta une autre lame entre les omoplates. Dans un dernier mouvement inouï, l'aveugle blessé réussit à le désarçonner avant d'empoigner la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise. Lola essayait de lui faire lâcher prise en le mordant. En partie étouffée par le col de son haut, elle continuait de se débattre.

Deux puissants bras finirent par saisir le pirate aveugle et l'envoyer en arrière lui faisant lâcher prise. Projeté un peu plus loin, le pirate roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce en laissant des traces ensanglantées sur le plancher. Il tenta de se relever sur ses jambes meurtries en sifflant rageusement. Il fut violemment ramené et immobilisé plutôt haineusement au sol par l'homme-hyène. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Dihn lui saisit la tête. Dans un hurlement de rage, il lui tordit brutalement la tête. Un puissant craquement retentit dans la pièce. Le corps immobile du pirate aveugle retomba mollement sans vie.

Le mâche-fer s'affala à son tour sur le plancher en mauvais état. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Lola glissa elle aussi au sol. Assise en tailleur, le poignard toujours entre ses mains, elle continuait de fixer silencieusement le corps sans vie de leur ennemi.

Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés, dit sérieusement le vieux pirate en s'approchant de la fille et la relevant en inspectant ses potentielles blessures. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Les autres risquent d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Geier dans notre état actuel. On doit encore saboter les canons avant de rejoindre les canots !

\- Mais comment veux-tu détruire tout ça ?! Répondit la jeune femme en montrant la quinzaine de canon en acier parfaitement positionnés devant leurs sabords.

Le vieux pirate tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Récupérez les clous du plancher ! Répliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre Marco qui tenait toujours son épaule blessée. Il faut remettre ça en place.

Marco acquiesça stoïquement. Laissant le second entre les mains du vieux pirate, Lola et Thatch s'acharnèrent à récupérer les clous sur les débris de planches qui traînaient au sol, avant de s'attaquer avec leurs couteaux à ceux récalcitrants du plancher.

Toujours assis au sol, Dihn se fit un garrot sur sa jambe blessée à l'aide de son foulard brun, avant d'entreprendre la fouille du cadavre de l'aveugle étalé au sol. Il récupéra seulement une cigarette à moitié brûlée. Sans attendre il la mit entre ses lèvres et siffla son compagnon.

\- T'as du feu ? Demanda-t-il.

D'un geste sec, le vieux pirate remit rapidement l'épaule démit de Marco qui gardait son air impassible malgré son froncement de sourcil. Le vieil homme mit une main dans sa poche avant de retirer un briquet qu'il lança à la hyène toujours au sol.

\- Tu me le rends illico, je vais sûrement en avoir besoin, soupira le vieux pirate quand l'allume feu atterrit entre les mains de Dihn.

Le Mache-fer le lui renvoya ensuite. Au même moment Thatch et Lola revinrent les mains remplis de clous de la taille d'un pouce et les lui tendirent.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda l'apprenti cuisinier.

\- On va enclouer les canons, répondit le vieux pirate en inspectant le morceau de métal que lui tendait l'adolecent.

Il chercha du regard un marteau ou une masse. Malheureusement rien de cela ne se trouvait dans la salle. Comprenant ce qu'il cherchait, le phénix lui montra les boulets de canons.

\- On peut utiliser ça. Si on positionne bien le boulet, il pourra nous servir de masse yoï.

Septiques, les deux plus jeunes regardaient le second revenir avec un boulet dans son unique main valide. Le vieil homme coinça le clou dans la mise à feu d'un des canons avant de se reculer en éloignant les deux adolescents. Le phénix grimpa sur le cylindre en acier de l'artillerie. Il tendit le boulet au-dessus du clou positionné. Une fois bien aligné, il lâcha la boule de métal qui tomba précisément sur la lumière du canon en enfonçant le clou et finit par rouler sur le bois du plancher. Impressionnée, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'arme. Le clou était parfaitement encastré et bloquait l'accès à la mèche.

\- Et ça suffit ?

\- S'ils veulent utiliser à nouveau ce canon ils devront le reforer, yoï, déclara Marco.

Lola laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- C'est comme jouer aux billes en fait ! S'écria-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Euh... si on veut..., soupira le zoan mythique en descendant du canon.

Les quatre pirates se séparèrent et imitèrent le phénix pendant que le dernier membre au sol tirait sur sa demi-cigarette en râlant à chacun de leurs échecs. Finalement, après quelques essais infructueux, les canons finirent tous obstrués.

Dihn jeta son mégot sur le plancher avant de tendre les bras en direction de Marco et de Thatch et leur dit d'un air sardonique :

\- Je ne peux pas marcher tout seul. Il va falloir m'aider.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux bêtes blessées ? Le questionna le phénix. On les abat.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir qu'il rendit sans attendre. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce chien galeux ! Ignorant l'échange bilieux, Thatch prit l'homme-hyène par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. S'appuyant de tout son poids sur le jeune cuisinier, Dihn finit par se redresser et tenir maladroitement sur son unique jambe valide. Marco finit tout de même par aider à soutenir nonchalamment le Mache-fer qui dépassait allègrement les deux pirates qui le soutenaient.

Le petit groupe traversa la porte et le couloir clopin-clopant. Les corps des nombreuses victimes de l'aveugle traînaient au milieu du passage. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à fuir très loin... Le vieux pirate en tête de la petite équipe de fortune s'arrêta au niveau d'un croisement avant de se retourner doucement vers les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Cette porte mène sur le pont, dit-il sérieusement en montrant un des couloirs et un escalier. Dès qu'ils nous verront, tout l'équipage nous attaquera et je doute sur le fait qu'ils nous veulent encore en vie. Les canots se trouvent à l'arrière, nous allons devoir traverser une petite partie du pont pour pouvoir les atteindre.

Les quatre pirates présents l'écoutaient avec attention et Dihn approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête.

\- Aasfresser se trouve probablement là-haut, enchérit le Mâche-fer toujours soutenu par les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il va falloir les prendre de vitesse, s'ils arrivent à nous coincer avant qu'on atteigne les barques on est foutu.

Les cinq pirates se tenaient silencieusement devant la porte, prêt à se lancer dès le signal donné. Une petite agitation se manifestait sur le pont et de nombreuses courses résonnaient dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit subitement et sans attendre les cinq fugitifs s'élancèrent sur le pont en renversant trois pirates déconcertés qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Pratiquement porté par ses deux appuis, Dihn montrait le chemin en grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas, suivi de près par la jeune fille et le vieillard qui fermait la marche en boitillant légèrement. Immédiatement, tous les pirates du Vautour alertés, se ruèrent à leur poursuite les armes à la main. De nombreux projectiles sifflaient à leurs oreilles. Une véritable horde les talonnait, prêt à les massacrer.

Soudain, la jeune femme chuta sur le plancher du pont, emportée par un poids qui s'effondra sur elle. Essayant d'échapper à la prise de son fardeau, Lola ne cessait de se débattre. Sans attendre le vieux pirate trancha brutalement l'agresseur qui s'affaissa sur la fille. Le vieil homme attrapa brusquement la jeune femme par un des pans de sa chemise et la tira brutalement pour la dégager de la dépouille avant de la jeter en direction des trois autres fugitifs qui venaient tout juste d'atteindre les canots. Lola se releva instantanément et jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Elle ralentit sa course quand elle vit le vieillard s'arrêter et faire face aux pirates sanguinaires.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Une main se referma sur son poignet et la tirait sans ménagement en arrière à l'opposé de la horde d'assassins.

\- Dépêches-toi ! On n'a pas le temps de traînailler, yoï !

Le phénix essayait de la tirer à sa suite, mais elle continuait de se débattre et tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Les deux derniers fugitifs se tenaient aux aguets dans la barque, prêt à lâcher les cordages qui retenaient l'embarcation et à la mettre à l'eau. Emportée contre son gré, elle regardait impuissante les pirates se rapprocher du vieux sauveur et s'apprêtaient à le mettre en pièce.

Soudainement, tous les pirates ennemis pilèrent et se bousculèrent devant le vieil homme. Ceux du premier rang cherchaient à fuir quand ceux de derrière tentaient d'atteindre le vieux traître. Fendant la troupe de pirate le capitaine des Vautours s'avança et se figea brutalement en apercevant la jeune femme fermement tenue et embarquée de force par le second de Barbe Blanche mal en point.

\- TOI ! Lâche-la tout de suite ! Rugit furieusement le capitaine au manteau noir. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'aime pas !

Il arrangea rapidement quelques mèches folles et commença à avancer en ignorant le vieux pirate devant lui.

\- GEIER ! S'époumona celui-ci.

Dans un bond le capitaine ennemi se retourna face à lui et en une fraction de seconde il se figea et son visage se décomposa. Le vieil homme se retourna rapidement vers ses deux derniers compagnons à la traîne.

\- MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS PUTAIN !

Sa chemise bleue ouverte laissait voir une bonne quantité de dynamites et de sacs de poudre. Au moment où son briquet tomba à ses pieds, le capitaine du vaisseau fit demi-tour et bondit entre les pirates de son équipage en renversant certains dans son passage. Sans attendre, Marco éloigna brusquement la jeune femme avant de la plaquer au sol et de la protéger avec son corps. Ils furent soudainement aveuglés par une lumière éblouissante avant d'être violemment projeté par un puissant souffle un peu plus loin sur le pont. De nombreux morceaux de bois furent emportés par la bourrasque assourdissante. Un des mâts du navire s'abattit sur le pont en écrasant tout sur son passage quand les cordages et une des voiles se consumèrent pratiquement instantanément.

Un sifflement strident retentissait dans les oreilles des deux pirates de Barbe Blanches. La jeune fille toussait. La détonation avait laissé un immense cratère carbonisé. De nombreuses masses calcinées et disloquées non identifiables étaient éparpillées au sol. Des respirations bruyantes et sifflantes s'échappaient de certains corps qui tentaient de se redresser quand de petites flammes continuaient à lécher langoureusement tout ce qui se trouvait à leurs portées.

Les pirates ennemis en partie étourdis commençaient à se relever et titubaient. Un amas de cadavres carbonisés se souleva laissant apparaître le capitaine un peu amoché. Il jeta furieusement un des corps qui lui avait servi de bouclier et se leva maladroitement.

Les flammes dues à l'explosion se décuplèrent et se propagèrent sur le navire en commençant à dévorer le dernier mat. Le capitaine Aasfresser s'élança haineusement en direction des deux pirate restant avant de s'écrouler à mi-chemin.

Marco ramassa la jeune femme toujours vaporeuse et s'élança sans attendre vers la mer. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait du bord, se dressa sur la rambarde et se jeta dans le vide.

Le contact glacé de l'eau réanima subitement la jeune femme. Nageant le plus rapidement possible vers la surface elle finit par l'atteindre et recracha une bonne quantité d'eau salée. Ballottée par les vagues, Lola ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur la parcourir en voyant Aasfresser la fixer du haut du navire ardent qui s'énervait tout seul et aboyer des ordres de manœuvres à un équipage imaginaire.

Quittant des yeux le capitaine du vaisseau ennemi, elle finit par apercevoir à une trentaine de mètres la barque de ses compagnons. Elle commença à nager dans leur direction en ignorant des grandes vagues qui essayaient de l'immerger et l'eau salée qui brûlait ses blessures.

Voyant la jeune femme nager dans leur direction, Thatch se redressa dans la barque et l'appela avec de grands gestes.

\- Où est Marco ?! Cria-t-il à la fille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Lola s'arrêta subitement. _Merde, Marco !_ Affolée elle le chercha brièvement du regard avant de se souvenir du fruit du démon du second et de ce fait, de son incapacité à nager. Elle plongea immédiatement. Retenant sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, elle inspecta rapidement du regard la zone autour d'elle avant de retourner d'où elle venait. _Là !_ Lola plongea plus profondément et réussit à l'attraper par sa chemise. Emporté par le poids du commandant, ils continuaient de descendre dans les profondeurs de la mer. Lola chercha une meilleure prise. Elle battit furieusement des jambes en essayant de le remonter effrayant au passage quelques curieux poissons attirés par l'étrange divertissement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit le jeune cuisiner les rejoindre et attraper à son tour le fardeau et le tirer avec force vers la surface. Pratiquement emporté elle aussi, les trois pirate finirent par atteindre la surface et respirer à nouveau l'air frais. Marco toussa toute l'eau et se laissa conduire par les deux adolescents qui l'encadraient.

Arrivé au niveau de la barque, Dihn attrapa le phénix et le hissa dans l'embarcation. Il fit de même au deux plus jeunes en essayant d'ignorer les blessures qui le tiraillaient. Affalés au font du canot, Marco et Lola cherchaient à reprendre leurs souffles.

\- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! hurla soudainement l'homme-hyène.

Dihn et Thatch eurent juste le temps de s'aplatir sur les deux autres quand une immense détonation et une puissante vague de chaleur manqua de les faire chavirer et projeta le canot un peu plus loin. Une pluie de morceaux de bois enflammés tombait du ciel atterrissant dans les hautes vagues affolées par l'explosion. La barque s'agitait violemment au même rythme que la mer agitée.

Les quatre rescapés se redressèrent dans leur embarcation chancelante, face au navire ennemi anéantit.

\- Le feu a dû atteindre les stocks de poudre, dit gravement l'homme-hyène.

De très hautes flammes dansaient sur la carcasse de l'ancien navire. Rongé par l'incendie et brisé par la puissance de la déflagration, il se consumait lentement tout en commençant à s'enfoncer doucement dans les profondeurs de la mer. Une lourde et sombre fumée noire s'élevait vers le soleil brûlant après s'être échappée et propagée en épais nuage de la scène ardente.

Se retrouvant seuls sur la mer, les quatre fugitifs n'avaient désormais plus qu'à attendre le passage d'un navire qui les repêcherait tout en n'espérant de ne pas tomber sur un vaisseau de la marine.

* * *

Tout était bleu à perte de vue. A gauche, à droite, devant et derrière, seul la petite barque tranchait le paysage calme et ensoleillé de l'après-midi. Une torride chaleur régnait sur toute l'étendue salée sans laisser apercevoir une seule fois une simple voile à l'horizon. L'humidité qui s'évaporait de la mer rendait malheureusement l'air encore plus étouffant, sûrement signe d'orage prochain. Quoique, sur Grand Line la météo n'avait aucune logique.

Le soleil brûlant continuait de taper inlassablement les quatre naufragés en bien mauvais état. Thatch et Lola s'étaient réfugiés tous les deux sous un abri bricolé à la va-vite principalement constitué de morceau d'épave repêché et recyclé et de la chemise du cuisinier, profitant ainsi d'une petite protection factice contre le soleil. En nage et accroupit l'un contre l'autre, ils ne cessaient de déplacer des petits morceaux de bois calcinés qui avaient atterri dans la barque après la deuxième explosion, en créant un jeu ennuyant totalement incompréhensible pour les deux autres. Dihn, lui, s'était allongé de tout son long sur un des côtés de la barque, plaqué contre une paroi en bois à la recherche d'une malheureuse zone d'ombre inexistante, épargnée par de soleil assassin. Du sang continuait de suinter de sa blessure badigeonnant ainsi une partie du sol du canot. Sa respiration était saccadée et son teint de plus en plus inquiétant quand une fièvre commença à se pointer.

Marco gardait un œil sur l'horizon et guettait attentivement un potentiel changement de climat profondément espéré pour éviter de cuir définitivement sur place comme des grenouilles dans un bain-marie. Royalement ignoré par l'astre brillant, le soleil continuait à chauffer la mer en assommant les rescapés d'une chaleur étouffante. Le manque d'eau se faisait aussi ressentir, même la jeune fille cessait elle aussi de parler, la gorge encore plus sèche que le désert d'Alabasta.

Et le soleil continuait de brûler... Au bout de plusieurs heures qui semblaient durer une éternité, une dizaine de petites brises balayèrent le canot, suivit par de nombreux soupirs de soulagement en cœur avant que le dur climat ne recommence à chauffer assidûment les quatre passagers sans que personne ne se pointe à l'horizon.

Ce fut seulement quand l'astre incandescent commença à entamer sa descente qu'une voile blanche apparut au loin dans leur vision. Une grande bouffée d'espoir asservit la petite barque. Le cuisinier agitait vaillamment sa chemise et bondissaient dans tous les sens en réveillant Dihn fiévreux, à moitié dans les vapes quand la jeune fille faisait de grands gestes désespéré avec ses bras. Marco se contenta d'observer le navire lointain disparaître totalement de leur vue. Les deux plus jeunes abattus regagnèrent leur place la tête basse, le menton sur les genoux en attendant le passage d'un nouveau vaisseau en enchaînant de nouveau un concert de soupirs.

La nuit finit par tomber en emmenant avec elle un peu de fraîcheur très appréciée malgré les puissants grondements d'estomac qui retentissaient dans la barque en se répondant. Avachit sur la rambarde du canot, Thatch regardait avec envie les petits poissons argentés se promener tranquillement sous leur embarcation en ignorant le regard affamé du jeune cuistot qui les suivait avidement. Il avait passé pratiquement tout le reste de l'après-midi à tenter d'en attraper, mais ils étaient bien trop rapides. Ils s'échappaient à chaque fois mystérieusement. Dans un coin de la barque Lola et Dihn avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, même si pour l'homme-hyène c'était plutôt inquiétant. Du sang s'écoulait toujours de sa jambe meurtrie. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis un bon moment et seuls quelques soubresauts d'un de ses sourcils ou du coin de sa bouche prouvaient qu'il était encore en vie malgré son air cadavérique. Mais sûrement plus pour très longtemps s'il ne recevait pas des soins très rapidement. Lola avait passé une partie de la soirée à essayer de lui parler et à éponger la sueur qui lui coulait de son front. Maintenant épuisée, elle restait à ses côtés en dormant assise contre le bois du « vaisseau ». Marco lui, continuait à s'acharner sur son bracelet en granit marin dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin s'en débarrasser.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, une faible lumière apparut au loin entre la mer et le ciel, se différenciant des étoiles par sa petite teinte orangée. La surveillant attentivement, le phénix eut la satisfaction de la voir grossir et se rapprocher de leur position.

Lola se réveilla soudainement, secouée fermement par le jeune cuisinier. Une immense coque en bois se tenait parallèlement à leur petite embarcation de fortune. Sans attendre une échelle en corde se déroula jusqu'au sol de la petite barque et trois hommes plutôt baraqués descendirent le long du cordage et atterrirent dans la petite embarcation sans quitter des yeux les quatre rescapés.

* * *

 **FeF (1#) :**

Une grosse masse de deux cent-trois cents personnes était attroupée dans une salle en formant une demi-lune autour d'une large estrade en bois. Sur la scène, deux fauteuils se tenaient cote à cote, face aux spectateurs agglutinés les uns sur les autres. Certain se tenaient debout sur des tables, et tendaient le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le plateau.

Dans un des coins de la salle se tenait l'équipage complet du vautour. Le capitaine au centre de tous ses compagnons grignotait patiemment quelques biscuits secs pendant que son second appuyé contre le mur, observait la salle en s'attardant sur un autre équipage à coté du leur beaucoup plus bruyant. À l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques marines en uniforme surveillaient les mouvements suspects des pirates qui buvaient et discutaient jovialement en trinquant avec leurs chopes de bière ou de rhum. Au milieu de l'amas de soldats de la mer et entourée de chevaliers en armure sombre, une créature habillée tout de blanc et coiffé d'un chignon exagérément surélevé, braillait son mécontentement à tue tête.

\- Comment ça on ne peut pas la capturer maintenant ?! Elle va se donner en spectacle juste ici, devant toute la salle et sous les yeux de mon époux ! Aboya t-elle en se tournant distraitement le rouge aux joues vers un grand homme habillé élégamment dans la salle surpeuplée. Cette sorcière lui a jetée un mauvais sort, j'en suis sure ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle !

\- Je vous en prie, essayez de garder votre calme ! S'affola un jeune officier qui assurait la sécurité du Dragon Céleste.

\- je vous ordonne de l'appréhender dès qu'elle apparaîtra ! siffla la Noble Mondiale.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Nous devons suivre l'histoire ! Nous risquons de détraquer le scénario de l'auteur ! S'horrifia le gradé.

\- MAIS JE LA VEUX ! JE LA VEUX ! JE LA VEUX ! S'égosilla t-elle en balançant ses poings boudinés dans tous les sens et tapant du pied.

Une quinzaine de mètre plus loin, un pirate se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon d'arme assit en face de lui:

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? Tu la connais ? Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder... ça fait froid dans le dos...

\- Non, du tout ! Trancha nettement le pirate élégamment costumé.

Il replaça son chapeau haut de forme bleu marine sur ses cheveux noir, tentant d'ignorer les cris hystériques de son ancienne ex-future épouse. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la scène pour couper les questions indiscrètes et incessantes de son camarade de bord sous le regard amusé de Barbe Blanche qui sirotait tranquillement son verre d'alcool. Tout l'équipage se tenait au coté de leur capitaine et se chamaillait pour les quelques boissons éparpillés dans la salle.

Le silence retomba soudainement dans la pièce quand l'intensité des lumières diminua. Une fois le silence total obtenue et la salle pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité, trois-quatre projecteurs inondèrent la scène de lumière.

Une dizaine de jolies filles habillées uniquement de bikinis aux couleurs saturées s'élançaient sur la scène en agitant entre leurs mains des foulards multicolores. Âpres quelques pas de danse aguicheurs, une jeune femme sortit en trombe devant les danseuses qui remuaient habillement leur postérieur sous les yeux éblouis des hommes de la salle. Un concert de sifflements retentit quand les filles laissaient leur place à la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à la toute première édition et publication du FRUIT EN FOLIE ou la vie intime des Utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ! Je me présente, même si tout le monde me connais déjà, je suis Lola, membre en CDD de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à titre provisoire et-

\- JE T'AIME LOLAAAAAA ! Hurla le capitaine des Vautours.

\- Euh... hum, je serait donc la présentatrice de cette toute nouvelle chronique qui servira à éclaircir les lecteurs sur les particularités des fruits du démons et sur leurs utilisateurs présents dans cette histoire ! bien, je vous demande donc d'accueillir silencieusement notre tout premier invité !

La lumière des projecteurs se concentra sur le petit escalier en bois sur un des cotés de la scène. Prudemment, un homme habillé et coiffé tout de blanc, montait les cinq marches et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de l'estrade.

\- C'est ridicule, grommela un pirate du public en se réintéressant à sa boisson.

Lola se posa sur le siège libre en tendant un escargoparleur au pirate aveugle à ses cotés.

\- Bonjour ! Heureux d'être parmi nous ? Demanda doucement mais gaiement la jeune fille.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, grogna Mocha.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire avant de commencer à répondre aux questions ?

\- Oui, effectivement ! Mon nom s'écrit Mocha mais se lit MOTCHA ! Comme le thé matcha sauf que c'est un O ! « MoCHa » est comme ce mot l'indique, tout bonnement moche. L'abrutie d'auteure a tout simplement oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre précédent.

\- Merci pour cette éclaircissement... bien, nous allons donc commencer. Tout d'abord une très bonne question, que se pose sûrement pas mal de monde, formulée par Rustal D Amandine, la béta de l'histoire que nous remercions énormément vu l'état de la fic AVANT son passage, lors de la correction du chapitre précédent il y a maintenant pas mal de temps : « _Pourquoi mettre des caches oreilles si ton fruit du démon te permet d'avoir une ouïe très fine ? Tu ne dois pas en porter, sinon quel intérêt d'avoir bouffer un fruit du démon si tu n'entends rien ? »_

\- Effectivement cela peut porter confusion, réfléchit le pirate aveugle. Il faut savoir Amandine, que mon fruit du démon est un Paramecia, il a donc modifié ma capacité auditive. J'entends largement mieux que tout les mortels du monde entier. Cependant, mes oreilles sont beaucoup trop sensibles maintenant. Je peux entendre une mouche voler à une cinquantaine de mètres et entendre une conversation jusqu'à plusieurs kilomètres. Mes caches oreilles me permettent d'atténuer les sons, pas de les couper. C'est beaucoup plus supportable. Je ne les enlève que contre des ennemis qui en valent vraiment la peine avec les quels je dois être très concentré.

\- Ho ! C'est donc pour ça que tu tuais tous ceux qui parlaient à coté de toi et que tu t'es effondré en pleurant ta maman quand il y a eu le coup de feu ou quand j'ai crié ! Tu entends tout dix fois plus fort ! Ton fruit du démon n'est finalement pas si bien que ça. Mais comment tu fais pour... ne pas me tuer ici vu que je parle juste à coté de toi ? Demanda la fille méfiante en s'éloignant du pirate.

\- Je ne pleurais pas ! C'est toi qui t'es pratiquement fait dessus ! Cracha furieusement l'aveugle. Mais oui... C'est la raison... Je reconnaît qu'il est souvent contraignant. J'ai mis spécialement des bouchons à oreilles sous mon casque anti-bruit pour l'occasion, il suffit juste de ne pas parler trop fort...

\- Très bien ! Question suivante ! C'est la mienne ! « _Dans l'histoire, Dillinger va te réveiller pour faire appelle à tes services pour nous débusquer, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le dortoir de l'équipage ? Comment as tu fais pour avoir une cabine à toi ? J'aimerais bien en avoir une moi aussi ! »_

\- Haha ! Au départ j'étais effectivement dans le même dortoir que mes compagnons, sourit l'interrogé. Je pense que Dillinger n'a pas supporté de devoir recruter de nouveaux membres à chaque nouvelle escale. Je tuais l'équipage les uns après les autres pendant leur sommeil. Que veux tu ? Ils étaient insupportables, ils respiraient beaucoup trop fort. Après il m'a fait aménager une petite pièce dans le vaisseau. Plus de ronflements, mais elle se trouvait près des toilettes du navire... C'était horrible... Entendre distinctement les déjections des autres ce n'est pas très agréable... les autres bruits suspects non plus d'ailleurs...

\- Des bruits suspects ? S'étonna Lola. De quels genres ?

\- Voyons, soixante-dix mecs qui ne voient pas terre pendant quelques semaines et qui n'ont pas de cabine à eux, ils font quoi à ton avis dans les toilettes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il vont se vernir les ongles de pied, répondit sournoisement Mocha.

\- MAIS ! MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! DANS MON ÉQUIPAGE AUSSI ?! ET C'EST MOI QUI NETTOIE ?!

\- C'EST PAS GRAVE ! JE T'AIIIME QUAND MÊME ! beugla la voix éraillée du capitaine des Vautours.

\- TOI, LA FERME ! S'égosilla t-elle. MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! Je vais directement y mettre un écriteau d'interdiction dès que j'y retourne !

Un tonnerre de hurlements retentit dans la salle. Tout les pirates de Barbe Blanche huaient la jeune présentatrice.

\- VOS GUEULES BANDE DE PORCS ! Rugit-elle, toutes les dents dehors. C'EST PAS VOUS QUI NETTOYEZ VOS SALOPERIES APRES ! BANDE DE GROS DÉGUEULASSES !

Le silence finit par revenir dans la salle. Fulminant, le pirate aveugle se repositionna dans son siège, sans oublier de lancer une menace visuelle de ses yeux blancs à la jeune fille qui l'interviewait après avoir replacé ses caches-oreilles. Lola déglutit et lui demanda de continuer son récit.

\- Donc j'ai tué tous ceux qui se rendaient aux WC et causé de nombreuses cystites chez les survivants. L'infirmerie était surchargée. Et j'ai fini par déménager à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Tu sais quoi faire maintenant, sourit hypocritement le pirate.

\- Euh... oui. Et bien merci pour tous ces éclaircissements. Il n'y a plus de questions ! Je remercie tous nos lecteurs ! Cette fiction ne serait rien sans vous ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Si vous avez des questions à poser à nos utilisateurs de fruit du démon préférés ou un message à leurs faire passer n'hésitez pas ! Laissez votre question dans l'espace reviews juste en dessous ou par MP pour les plus timides ! Et vous pouvez aussi laisser des menaces de mort à l'intention de l'auteure ! Nous nous ferons une joie de les lui transmettre ! Retrouvez nous une prochaine fois pour le deuxième numéro de Fruits en Folie ou la vie intime des Utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ! Tcho bye bye !

* * *

 **Mon dieux ! Je me fais aussi agresser par des papillons !**

 **Le prochain FeF concernera probablement Marco! Je vous invite donc à poser les questions qui vous porte à cœur et il sera obligé de répondre ! Promis !**

 **À la prochaine les petits gens ! :D**


	14. Mise à prix

**Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout bô tout chô !**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à le pondre celui là... Surtout que j'étais harcelée toute les cinq minutes vu que je passe mes vacances chez mes parents** (et en plus j'ai été refourguée à l'autre bout du jardin où il n'y a pas de courant et où internet marche quand ça veut bien... avec une batterie d'ordi à moitié morte évidement, c'est pas drôle sinon...;) ) **donc je poste mon chapitre de ma petite tente qui pue le renfermé en collocation avec une faramineuse quantité d'araignées bien jaune et de moustiques tigre sous une bonne grosse pluie d'été qui gouttes à l'intérieur, accompagnée de quelques flashs de lumières (je prends la flotte mayday ! Mayday!)... et de grosses boules de poils qui grattent et se promènent derrière mon « super » abris... j'ai peur...**

 **Bien ! J'espère que vous êtes actuellement mieux lotis que moi !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : merci d'avoir participé ! Je me demandais si j'allai recevoir quelques petites questions... heureusement que tu étais là... je vais les noter et les transmettre sur le champs :D ! Merci pour ton com super beta ! Et j'espère que tu passes de bonne vacances :)

Angelis-of-night : merci pour tous ces compliments ça me fait très plaisir ! Et... euh... pour la durée d'attente j'en suis profondément désolé... je suis trééés lente à écrire... mais quand je dis lente c'est tréééés trééééééés lente... dans tout ce que je fais en fait... et en plus je fais tout au dernier moment... désolé...

En tout cas j'aime bien les spéculations ! Une princesse dis-tu ? Mystère... En tout cas je ne connais pas Magi et je vais en profiter pour zyeuter tout ça ! :D Merci pour ta review !

Minimiste : Merci ! Moi aussi, je commençais à la trouver un peu longue cette petite aventure ! Et pour savoir qui les a trouver... il va te falloir lire ! :p

Bientôt, bientôt... tout dépend du point de vue ! Par rapport au chapitre précédent ? À l'année complète ? Au temps de toute une vie ? ( _pardon... j'ai été trop longue..._ )

En tout cas merci de me suivre et de me soutenir depuis le tout premier chapitre ! J'attends toujours avec impatience tes petits commentaires qui me font vraiment mais vraiment très plaisir !

… **bien... sur ce, voit-ci le chapitre 14 ! bonne lecture ! BANZAÏ !**

* * *

 _« Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas... »_

 _ **Boniface**_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_ _ **: « Mise à prix»**_

 _Au bout d'une bonne heure, une faible lumière apparut au loin entre la mer et le ciel, se différenciant des étoiles par sa petite teinte orangée. La surveillant attentivement, le phénix eut la satisfaction de la voir grossir et se rapprocher de leur position._

 _Lola se réveilla soudainement, secouée fermement par le jeune cuisinier. Une immense coque en bois se tenait parallèlement à leur petite embarcation de fortune. Sans attendre une échelle en corde se déroula jusqu'au sol de la petite barque et trois hommes plutôt baraqués descendirent le long du cordage et atterrirent dans la petite embarcation sans quitter des yeux les quatre rescapés._

* * *

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds face aux trois nouveaux arrivants, tendue et les poings serrés, prête à se défendre en cas de problème.

\- Hey, tout doux Lola ! L'appela une voix cachée derrière une des montagnes de muscles.

\- Queen ?! Vista ?! S'écria-t-elle ensuite en reconnaissant une des armoires à glaces qui lui faisait face dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme s'était jetée sur l'ancien noble et le serrait fermement entre ses maigres bras. Gêné, Vista se contentait de lui tapoter le haut de la tête en ignorant les moqueries du petit pirate blond qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à eux.

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? Finit par demander la jeune fille en relâchant son ami encore embarrassé.

\- Père avait une Vivre Card de Marco, lui répondit Queen avec un grand sourire. Mais on a vraiment eu du mal à vous rejoindre sans véritable navigateur. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait chavirer au moins trois ou quatre fois !

\- Il va falloir corriger ça, répondit sérieusement le phœnix en les rejoignant.

\- Mais notre super navigateur est de retour ! Plus de quoi s'en faire, continua fièrement le jeune pirate en donnant une accolade dans de dos du second en le faisant involontairement grimacer de douleur à cause de ses blessures.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait d'abord occuper du chien fou... Il est vraiment mal en point.

Le second montra d'un coup de tête l'ancien membre de l'équipage du vautour totalement inconscient et plus que blême au fond du canot. Reprenant son sérieux, Queen s'agenouilla au niveau du blessé avant de prendre son pouls.

\- On est sur le point de le perdre... Appelez un médecin ! Hurla-t-il à ses compagnons toujours à bord qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

Sans attendre un des colosses prit le blessé sur une de ses épaules avant de commencer à remonter de long de l'échelle en corde en suivant de près l'apprenti cuisinier qui avait déjà commencé à grimper. Ballotté dans tous les sens, Dihn semblait entrouvrir un œil, mais beaucoup trop faible pour bouger, il fut contraint de se laisser porter jusqu'à la balustrade avant d'être récupéré par de nombreux bras et emporté hors de la vue de ceux restés dans la barque.

Incitée à suivre le Mâche-fer, Lola commença à grimper à son tour le long de la coque bien aidé par le pirate qui la précédait, elle finit par atteindre le pont du bateau avant de s'étaler sur le plancher affamée, assoiffée et épuisée. Un éclair rose l'étouffa soudainement en la redressant.

\- Je suis soulagée ! Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça ! Renifla Marie-Cha les larmes aux yeux en continuant de l'enlacer devant les autres infirmières qui s'attroupaient autour d'elle.

Émue par cet accueil, Lola sentait son cœur se gonfler et rendait leurs étreintes amicales. Entouré et harcelé de questions, Marco, le dernier de la barque finit par arriver sur le pont et commença à répondre aux incessantes questions des membres de l'équipage qui se pressèrent autour de lui. À quelques pas du groupe de filles en rose bonbon au centre de l'attention, le jeune cuisinier se plaisait à raconter le début de leur aventure, souvent coupé par de nombreux auditeurs qui cherchaient à obtenir toujours plus de détails.

Du coin de l'œil, Lola aperçût quelques personnes se précipiter à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Suivant le regard de la fille, une des infirmières la relâcha avant de continuer :

\- Il va plutôt mal, Tashi et les docteurs l'ont directement emmené au bloc opératoire...

Avant que la jeune femme de ménage n'eut le temps de lui répondre, tous les pirates rassemblés s'écartèrent pour laissait la place au capitaine qui s'avançait jusqu'aux trois rescapés.

\- Voyons les enfants, laissez-les respirer, s'amusa Barbe Blanche visiblement rassuré de les revoir entiers.

Sans attendre l'autorisation des concernés, les quelques infirmières présentes sur le pont commencèrent à inspecter et à tâter les blessures des naufragés quand Osis revint très gênée vers l'ancienne captive toujours à terre en lui tendant quelques vêtements plus convenables que l'unique chemise qui l'habillait. Prenant soudainement conscience des conditions vestimentaires dans lesquelles elle se trouvait au milieu de l'équipage, Lola saisit rapidement les habits proposés par l'apprentie infirmière avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux pirates qui les encerclaient. Pratiquement le centre de tous les regards, elle bondit sur ses pieds en rougissant avant de s'élancer la chemise virevoltante dans les couloirs du vaisseau sous une cinquantaine de regards très intéressés et de plaisanteries qui la suivaient assidûment.

* * *

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je devrais rester enfermer ici, alors que le fichu phœnix aurait le droit de se balader tranquillement sur le bateau ! Bouda Lola en croisant les bras, assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. En plus, je suis dans votre cabine, vous pourriez tout simplement me surveiller là-bas, ça arrangerait tout le monde et en plus j'aurais mon lit !

Cherchant à mettre la plus mauvaise volonté possible, Lola continuait de grommeler à tout va, cherchant à bien montrer son mécontentement. À côté d'elle, Thatch se montrait beaucoup plus coopératif. Allongé sur son lit, il acceptait toutes les petites attentions en souriant niaisement, bien heureux d'être pour une fois chouchouté par les femmes de l'équipage.

\- C'est grâce à son fruit du démon. Une fois son bracelet en pierre marine coupé, il s'est entièrement régénéré, lui expliqua Héléna en poussant dans la petite allée entre les deux alités, un grand chariot en métal où était disposés deux gros bols de soupe, une carafe d'eau avec des verres et quelques morceaux de pain frais.

\- C'est injuste, siffla la jeune femme alitée en attrapant violemment son bol fumant et une cuillère en bois en continuant de bougonner et d'engouffrer allègrement son repas. Et en plus on a que de la soupe pour dîner...

Fatiguée par la jeune femme de ménage, Héléna leva les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer le bol vide du cuisinier occupé à lécher les dernières traces de son repas. Elle termina ensuite d'étaler la pâte transparente et grumeleuse sur les multiples bleus de la fille pendant que Rody s'occupait du bandage de l'adolescent. Lola ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer quand l'infirmière brune massait avec de la crème les nombreuses ecchymoses violacées qui lui zébraient le corps et le cou.

La porte de l'infirmerie finit par s'ouvrir et laisser passer un brancard poussé par deux infirmières, suivit par un docteur que Lola avait déjà entraperçut lors de sa première visite. Dihn, toujours inconscient était allongé et entièrement recouvert de pansements. Un gros bandage couvrait l'intégralité de sa jambe blessée. Le docteur gribouilla deux-trois trucs dans son carnet avant de le ranger dans une des poches de sa blouse blanche. Voyant les deux adolescents l'observer attentivement en attendant sûrement des nouvelles sur la santé de leur compagnon d'une journée, le médecin les informa :

\- Il est sauvé, mais je ne sais pas comment se soignera sa jambe. Elle est restée trop longtemps sans soin, il faudra peut-être envisager une amputation. Tout va dépendre de sa façon de guérir. En tout cas il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'il remarche de ci-tôt, expliqua le médecin en sortant de la pièce sans oublier de chiper un morceau de pain qui traînait encore sur le chariot.

À l'entente du mot amputé, les deux blessés se regardèrent très mal à l'aise. Marie-Charlotte finit par retourner voir son amie et la rassurer.

\- Joao exagère, on ne va pas l'amputer... du moins éviter... de toute façon on va attendre qu'il se réveille avant de prendre ce genre de décision sauf si son état empire évidement...

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lola sortit de ses pensées et reposa son bol impeccablement nettoyé sur le chariot. Les quelques infirmières restantes s'appliquaient à nettoyer ou à remettre en place le matériel utilisé lors de l'opération et préparèrent leur futur nuit de garde tout en racontant les mésaventures de l'équipage lors de leurs recherches avant d'enchaîner sur la manière la plus efficace pour amputer le plus proprement. La nuit fut plutôt longue...

* * *

\- Bon sang j'ai cru qu'elles n'allaient jamais te laisser sortir ! Ricana Queen en apercevant la jeune femme de ménage qui baillait comme une carpe en sortant sur le pont.

Tranquillement assis sur un tonneau entouré par quelques amis dont Stan et Vista, le jeune pirate blond regardait la jeune femme venir vers eux en shootant dans des cailloux imaginaires tout en continuant de bailler à sans décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu parles je me suis faite virée de l'infirmerie, râla la jeune fille en essuyant les petites larmes de fatigue qui perlaient ses yeux.

Lola s'assit en tailleur à coté de Vista avant de s'avachir, la tête appuyée sur sa paume en pestant.

\- J'ai demandé à avoir moi aussi un arrêt de travail aux infirmières puisque Thatch en a eu un à cause de ses cotes « cassés », mais elles ont refusés, continua la jeune fille. J'ai même essayé de soudoyer les médecins mais rien n'y fait. Je me suis faite violemment jetée.

La jeune fille se plaignit encore de nombreuses fois en grommelant sur les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subi dans l'infirmerie et sur le vaisseau en insistant allègrement sur un soi-disant « état de choc », avant d'enchaîner à nouveau sous les regards et les oreilles attentives de ses auditeurs les dites « Grandes Mésaventures » de la nuit dernière. Elle leur raconta l'épopée du Casino et de la mallette remplit à craquer jusqu'à leur sauvetage en plein océan, sans oublier le sacrifice du vieil homme qui l'avait sauvé et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le nouveau blessé à bord.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, dit Stan debout appuyé contre la rambarde attirant l'attention de ses compagnons assis sur le plancher à ses côtés. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- C'est vrai, il a changé de bord trop rapidement..., réfléchit Vista en caressant son début de moustache les yeux plissés.

\- Il nous a sauvés ! Sans lui, Marco, Thatch et moi serions toujours prisonniers ! S'indigna Lola.

\- D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il a profité de vous, continua sérieusement Stan en ignorant les protestations de la jeune femme. Il a juste suivit le mouvement et je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu vous aider de lui-même si vous ne lui rapportiez rien. Il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre compagnon et n'oublie pas que c'est lui qui vous a attaqué, Thatch et toi. Il n'a pas non plus hésité à s'opposer à Marco. Si le combat n'avait pas était interrompu, ils se serraient sûrement entretué et il n'avait pas l'air contre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Comme n'importe quel pirate, et Marco aussi ne semblait pas contre l'idée de lui taper dessus, lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui a apporté à part des problèmes, hein ? Si on n'avait pas été là il serait encore tranquille dans son équipage ! Il a fait ça pour nous sauver !

Stan leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de raisonner une tête de mule pareille, autant parler à un mur.

\- Il ne se serait pas mouiller s'il n'avait rien à gagner. Il s'est servi de vous pour se barrer dès que l'occasion s'est pointée. Il devait attendre ça depuis un bon moment puis quand il a vu une sortie se profiler, il en a profité pour se carapater en se remplissant les poches le plus possible. Tu as dit que le capitaine cherchait une carte qui lui avait été volée non ? Tu paries combien qu'il l'a récupérée en cherchant à te faire porter le chapeau et qu'il la garde précieusement sur lui ?

Surprise Lola se redressa. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de carte ! Le capitaine des Vautour avait carrément disjoncté quand il s'était aperçut qu'elle avait disparu la nuit précédente.

La voyant se redresser soudainement et réfléchir intensément, Stan se permit de continuer :

\- Il est pratiquement le seul responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivé sur le bateau. Une fois qu'il avait récupéré la mallette il n'était sûrement plus obligé de vous livrer à son chef puisse qu'il récupéré ce qu'il était venu chercher, il l'a fait délibérément. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je pense que vous avez dû contrecarrer quelque chose...

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira la fille en essayant de faire abstractions des doutes que le pirate avait commencé à implanter.

\- Stan a raison ! Je suis sûr qu'il manigance un mauvais coup ! Siffla Queen. Ce serait trop risqué de le laissait vagabonder sur le navire sans surveillance, il a quand même une prime supérieure à celle de Marco !

\- Vu dans l'état où se trouve sa jambe, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, le rassura une pirate aux cheveux rouge en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Il a quand même trahi et tué des membres de son équipage, rajouta le plus petit du groupe. Sa fierté de pirate ne trône pas bien haut, tout ça pour une carte et il n'y a pas pire pour faire mauvaise impression. Qui dit qu'il ne va pas monter une mutinerie ici ? Nous vendre à la marine ou chercher à nous livrer à un des yonko vu que Swing risque d'avoir une dent contre nous après ce qu'on a fait sur « Zultanie » machin !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous l'avons sauvé qu'on le laissera vagabonder tranquillement sur le vaisseau, lui rappela le rouquin les bras croisés, très attentif à la discussion. Toutes les décisions viendront de Père et on devra s'y plier, ne l'oublie pas.

Le groupe de pirate continuait de débattre plus ou moins sympathiquement sur l'hypothétique devenir du Mâche-Fer, et tous les hommes du groupe s'étaient évidement tous mit d'accord sur le même point : ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à l'ancien membre du Vautour.

Lola continuait à regarder silencieusement les échanges de ses compagnons en gardant pour elle ses commentaires, cherchant à éviter de subir à nouveau les foudres de ses compagnons alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se faire accepter. Ça serait stupide d'être à nouveau la bête noire du navire pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement, même si cela concernait un de ses sauveurs...

Dihn n'aurait effectivement pas agit si cela ne lui avait rien rapporté, c'était évident. Quel aurait était l'utilité de se retrouver avec des bras cassés, inutiles et de se mettre à dos tout l'équipage du Vautour avec un capitaine psychopathe ? Cela aurait été parfaitement crétin et sans intérêt et s'engagerait plus sur la voie du héros idiot, suicidaire et masochiste qui ne fait pas long feu en voulant épater toute la galerie que du malin prédateur qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être. De plus, elle était très mal positionnée pour parler de lui en tant qu' « opportuniste ». En embarquant clandestinement sur le vaisseau des pirates de Barbe Blanche elle avait quand même cherché elle aussi à profiter d'eux sur un certain point, bien qu'ils se soient en quelque sorte vengés en l'envoyant « seule » sur une île du gouvernement mondiale quelques semaines auparavant. De ce point de vue-là, Dihn semblait avoir plus de mérite qu'elle : au moins il avait fait quelque chose pour l'équipage qui l'avait sauvé et ne risquait pas d'avoir une dette à combler à leur égard, alors que celle de la fille ne cessait de s'agrandir continuellement.

Mais pourquoi il les avait aidés au juste ? Il aurait peut-être dû faire profil bas quelques temps avant de disparaître... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais au final... Évidement qu'elle avait elle aussi des doutes sur les agissements de Dihn, surtout que Stan semblait avoir raison (ce qui ne la surprendrait pas vraiment d'ailleurs même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer), l'homme-hyène était le principal responsable du mauvais traitement qu'elle avait subi à bord du vaisseau des vautours...

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'homme-hyène comme une véritable menace pour l'équipage à l'inverse de ses cinq compagnons, même si elle devait avoir plus de raisons qu'eux de se méfier. Dihn l'avait attaqué lors de son retour du Casino et lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie. Il avait aussi bien massacré Marco sous ses yeux en obéissant à un capitaine qui contenait à lui tout seul tous les adjectifs des champs lexicaux du mot « foldingue », et pour finir il se transforme en espèce de gros chien super flippant... et il aurait fait tout ça pour une carte ? (En plus, vu que c'était elle qui l'avait gagnée, elle lui revenait évidement de droit !) Il y a vraiment de quoi avoir des doutes sur le personnage... et cela méritait quelques explications en bonne et due forme dès son réveil !

\- C'est hors de question de le garder avec nous ! Je propose de le laisser sur la prochaine île, blessé ou pas !

Le soudain haussement de ton de Queen, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- On retourne à Texas Primes, yoï. Le logue pose n'est pas complètement chargé, l'informa le second du navire en passant derrière les six pirates agroupés.

\- Ha! Hello Marco ! L'apostropha-t-elle joyeusement avec un grand sourire et d'un geste de main amical.

Le phœnix s'arrêta à son niveau et prit son air nonchalant une main appuyée contre sa hanche, l'autre tenant quelques papiers jaunis. Il semblait détailler la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je te cherchais. Tu as l'air en forme, yoï.

\- Carrément ! On ne m'abat pas comme ça, hé hé ! Répondit-elle en tapant violemment et bombant fièrement le torse. Mais si on retourne sur l'île, on ne devrait pas déjà l'avoir rejoint ? Avec les pirates on n'avait pas mis autant de temps pour la quitter.

\- Les vents ne sont pas avec nous cette fois-ci. À cette vitesse on la rejoindra sûrement en fin de soirée voire même dans la nuit yoï, expliqua le phœnix en montrant mollement les voiles totalement plates avant de continuer avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant dans le journal ce matin.

Marco lui tendit les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait en main. Très intriguée, Lola les prit avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Des avis de recherches ?!

\- En effet, il y a toute votre petite équipe, précisa le second.

 _Oh merde_ ! Lola fit défiler plusieurs fois la petite pile de papiers avant que Queen ne les lui arrache brusquement des mains. Il les fit rapidement défiler à son tour avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui affichait son portrait.

\- 9 000 000 berrys ! Pourquoi c'est le mien le plus bas !? Se plaignit le jeune pirate en passant les avis de recherches aux quatre autres qui attrapèrent chacun le leur.

Attiré par le bruit, une horde de pirate visiblement très joyeux se déploya autour des nouveaux recherchés en déversant une multitude de félicitations et de compliments sur leurs nouvelles primes.

\- On va fêter ça ! Proposa l'un d'eux.

\- Sortons le rhum ! Brailla un autre.

\- Et la bouffe !

\- Ouaaai ! Répondit en cœur tout le reste de l'équipage.

L'énorme horde de pirates poussèrent les nouvelles têtes à prix jusqu'au centre du pont du vaisseau juste qu'aux pieds de leur capitaine sans oublier de leur distribuer de nombreuses accolades viriles. Une chope déjà en main, Barbe Blanche regardait en souriant ses fils s'attrouper devant lui en roulant de nombreux barils d'alcool.

\- QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi c'te merde ?!

Rugit soudainement une voix en coupant le début des festivités. Les yeux exorbités, Lola transperçait du regard une malheureuse affiche incroyablement tendue entre ses mains, pratiquement sur le point de se déchirer.

\- Marco... C'est une blague hein ? Dis-moi que je rêve et que ce n'est pas vrai !

La fille avait tenté d'attraper le second par sa chemise ouverte, mais il se déroba d'un geste de main plutôt dédaigneux. Très intéressé, un des pirates passa la tête par-dessus une des épaules de la jeune femme de ménage qui s'était effondrée de désespoir avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- 9... 90... 900 millions de berrys ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Un gros silence parcouru soudainement le pont. Sans attendre une multitude de pirates se jetèrent sur le morceau de papier encore entre les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme.

\- Fais voir ça !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ta prime est pratiquement deux fois plus haute que celle du paternel ! Hallucina un des pirate en l'arrachant des mains de la fille.

\- … Mais pourquoi ton affiche est rose ? Interrogea au bout d'un moment un autre.

\- Je suis finie... morte..., chouina Lola à quatre pattes sur le pont. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie ! Ah ! J'ai peut-être piqué deux-trois bonbons dans une épicerie quand j'étais gamine... Je vais être traquée le restant de mes jours !

\- Gurararara ! Vu l'image qu'ils ont mis, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, s'amusa Barbe Blanche en portant sa choppe d'alcool à ses lèvre.

Lola lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Et pourquoi moi j'ai cette connerie comme image ?! Ce truc horrible ne me ressemble même pas ! Aboya-t-elle. On dirait un croisement entre un Haring et un Dubuffet* ! Tant qu'à avoir un avis de recherche autant en faire un qui ressemble à quelque chose !

\- Et en plus il est rose...

\- C'est très contemporain, commenta Joz en se joignant au groupe.

\- Je vais mourir..., se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, rectifia le phœnix en pointant du doigt une petite différence avec une affiche classique.

\- « Only alive » et c'est encadré et doublement souligné, lu finalement un des hommes autour.

\- Oui, mais en rose...

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda soudainement un des hommes en reniflant l'air puis le papier coloré. Du parfum ?

Intrigués les pirates autour sentirent à leur tour l'affiche.

\- Ça sent bon...

\- Ça sent les fleurs..., répondit un des pirates.

\- C'est du jasmin, trancha un autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on à foutre que ce soit du jasmin ?! Rugit la jeune femme au sol. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Je suis condamnée, ok ?! Que ce soit du jasmin où du romarin, je suis morte !

Les pirates autour soupirèrent consternés. Lola s'était réfugiée contre la rambarde du navire, les bras autour de ses genoux et psalmodiait des lamentations et des supplications dans son coin avec son avis de recherche étendu à ses pieds. Sans se soucier de la jeune femme, l'équipage reprit comme si de rien n'était leur petite fête improvisée.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette affiche soit authentique, réfléchit Marco en attrapant et en observant à nouveau un bon moment le dit avis de recherche posé sur le sol. On dirait qu'elle a été reprise après son impression. Regarde le montant, yoï.

\- Lola se redressa et tira sur la feuille de mise à prix pour observer à son tour ce que le phœnix pointait de son doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On dirait que des zéros ont été rajoutés au stylo ! Hallucina la fille.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a vraiment une dent contre toi...

\- Mais qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

 *** Keith Haring et Jean Dubuffet sont deux artistes d'Art moderne et contemporain plutôt uniques ;)**

* * *

 **BonuX :**

 _Au même moment, une île lambda sur Grand Line... comme dans de nombreuses autres..._ :

\- OYEZ ! MESDAMES, MESSIEURS ! APPARITION D'UN NOUVEAU DÉMON DES MERS ! DEMANDEZ UN JOURNAL ! Hurla un crieur de journaux avec une immense sacoche en cuir entièrement remplie de gazettes du jour. UN NOUVEAUX MONSTRE DES MERS A FAIT SON APPARITION ! COMMENT RÉAGIT LE GOUVENEMENT MONDIAL ? SERAIT-CE LA VENUE D'UN NOUVEL EMPEREUR PIRATE ? DEMANDEZ UN JOURNAL !

Complètement bousculé par la population qui s'arrachait les gazettes, le vendeur continuait de vendre ses nouvelles qui partaient comme des petits pains, toujours en s'égosillant.

\- 900 millions de berrys ?! C'est un démon ! Paniqua un homme en récupérant une des affiches de recherches glissée entre deux pages du journal.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'elle au par avant ! Elle a eu ce montant en une seule fois ?! Quelle horrible crime a t-elle pu commettre ?! S'affola une jeune maman en tenant sous son coude son nourrisson qui se mit subitement à hurler.

Alerté par tout le raffut, les habitants dles immeubles aux alentours se penchèrent pardessus les rambardes de leurs balcons

\- Comment a t-elle pu échapper aussi longtemps au gouvernement ?!

\- C'est la venue d'un cinquième yonko ?!

\- Mais pourquoi l'affiche est rose ?!

 _Sur une île du nouveau monde, devant une caserne de la marine_ :

\- S'il vous plaît, messieurs ! Veuiller rester derrière la grille ! Ordonna un officier en formant une barrière humaine avec de nombreux hommes en interdisant l'accès à la foule.

Essayant d'empêcher le blocus de rentrer dans la caserne, les marines repoussèrent le flot d'êtres humains qui cherchait à passer en force.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai attrapée ! Elle est là ! Cria un homme habillé d'une cape noir parmi le flot d'être humains.

\- Mais non elle est ici ! répondit brutalement un autre individu en montrant un sac en toile de jute qui semblait enfermer une forme humaine qui se débattait.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent haineusement avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de s'envoyer de gros coups de poing dans la figure.

\- Les 900 millions sont pour moi ! Cracha l'homme en noir en envoyant un crocher qui s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de son rival après avoir essuyé un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

\- Bâtard ! Ce n'est pas la vrai, connard ! La mienne est authentique ! Frappa un troisième.

\- Menteur ! J'ai la vrai avec moi ! Hurla un autre.

La foule finit par se taper entièrement dessus. Les marines totalement submergés furent projeté loin de la cohue.

\- Ici, le lieutenant-colonel Stanford ! Je demande un soutient immédiat ! Envoyer des renforts à l'entrée de la caserne ! Réclama l'officier à travers un petit Denden mushi accroché en montre à son poignée.

\- Lâche-la ! C'est ma proie ! Va t'en trouver une autre ! Aboya un chasseur de prime dans la lutte en enfonçant sa botte dans le ventre d'un de ses rivaux.

 _\- Colonel ! Nous ne pouvons pas accéder à votre requête !_ Paniqua son interlocuteur à travers le petit mollusque affolé. _La salle d'attente des chasseurs de primes subit elle aussi un véritable carnage ! Ils de battent entre eux ! La majorité des troupes ont pratiquement été décimées en cherchant à les arrêter !_

Au même moment une fenêtre au deuxième étage explosa en déversant une bonne quantité de verres dans la cour de la caserne. De nombreux cris de rage et de coups de feux résonnèrent dans le bâtiment. Abrité derrière un muret, le colonel surveillait les combats archaïques qui faisaient rage à quelques pas de lui.

\- Appeler les casernes voisines ! Demander l'envoie de nouvelles troupes ! Ordonna le plus haut gradé.

 _\- Déjà fait monsieur ! Malheureusement elles subissent toutes, elles aussi un véritable carnage ! C'est l'anarchie !_

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN D'BORDEL ! Rugit l'officier. RETROUVER-MOI CE PUTAIN DE RESPONSABLE !

 _Sur le navire de Barbe blanche :_

\- ATCHOOOOUM !

Lola renifla en essuyant son nez d'un geste de main, entièrement recroquevillée sur elle même en ignorant l'odeur forte d'alcool qui flottait dans son abris.

\- Hey ! Mais ne fais pas l'idiote ! Sors de ce tonneau ! Secoua un des pirates. Et viens faire la fête avec nous !

\- PAS MOYEN ! JE NE SORTIRAI JAMAIS! Laisser moi crever dans mon coin ! Ça ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon !

 _(BonuX à suivre...)_

* * *

 **Ben ça c'était du gros bonuX !**

 **Je vous dis maintenant bonne nuit à tous et vais me pieuter de ce pas ! Zoubi la mouche! ;)**


	15. C'est MA carte

**Bonsoir à tous ! me revoilà!**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 15 ! (** ça fait un an quand même et il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose... hum **). Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente... Comme on le dit si bien «** _longtemps mais sûrement!_ **» ! J'ai eu énormément de boulot avec l'école et mes vacances servaient juste à rattraper les retards que j'avais accumulé !** ( _le pire c'est que ça fait un bon moment que ce chapitre était pratiquement fini...)_ **je suis vraiment navré pour l'attente !**

 **Je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui sont toujours présent malgré attente cet interminable ! Et aux nouveaux aussi d'ailleurs !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rustal D Amandine : je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente... ah bon ?! Je suis un peu repassée derrière, il doit y en avoir un peu moins maintenant... j'espère... mais je truc c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te les envoyer, ça te fais un p'tit truc à lire en plus comme ça, c'est une petite surprise , (remplis de fautes évidement...) ouaip, je l'avoue... et elle n'a pas fini de foutre son grain de sel la madame dragon céleste! Merci pour tout tes encouragements !

Recma : salut ! Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête (enfin... de lire...). Je suis contente de voir que Lola tient la route ^^ et pour qui lui en veut... il me semble qu'effectivement « l' ex » de Vista a plus qu'une dent contre elle ! Pour le bonus avec Marco je ne sais pas encore... vu toute les questions je pense sûrement en faire deux ^^ (en même temps c'est un personnages plutôt populaire) et pour quand... tel est la question ! En fait je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de glisser les FeF quand je n'ai plus de petit bonuX intéréssant en réserve. En tout cas toutes tes petites questions sont notées dans un petit coin et sont prêtes à ressortir à tout moment ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Cela me fais vraiment plaisir !

Minimiste : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Et pour tout t'avouer mois aussi je me pose la question... heureusement pour elle il y a marqué « only alive » ! Quoique vu celle qui veut absolument lui mettre la main dessus, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle puisse le rester très longtemps ! Merci pour ton com et voici la suite !

 **Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un commentaire ou qui suivent cette fiction malgré l'interminable attente...**

* * *

« _Les pirates de Barbe Blanche... Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece... De l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours était le cas..._ »

 **Boniface**

 **Chapitre 15** **:** **«** **C'est MA carte** **»**

Lola traînait des pieds et errait comme une âme en peine sur le vaisseau. Complètement absente, elle circulait sans but dans les couloirs pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi en tirant mollement son balais derrière elle avec son avis de recherche toujours coincé sous son aisselle, totalement imperméable aux salutations et aux félicitations de ceux qu'elle croisait, tournant et retournant inlassablement dans sa tête les paroles du phénix.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que cette affiche soit authentique, réfléchit Marco en attrapant et en observant à nouveau un bon moment le dit avis de recherche posé sur le sol. On dirait qu'elle a été reprise après son impression. Regarde le montant, yoï._

 _Lola se redressa et tira sur la feuille de mise à prix pour observer à son tour ce que le phœnix pointait de son doigt._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! On dirait que des zéros ont été rajoutés au stylo ! Hallucina la fille._

 _\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a vraiment une dent contre toi..._

 _\- Mais qui ?! Lui demanda-t-elle._

Lola soupira. Elle avait vraiment le don de se mettre les gens à dos. Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans elle naviguait sur les mers comme clandestin le plus anonymement possible. Elle ne restait jamais sur une île plus d'un an, pour ne pas de se faire remarquer... mais là... c'était fichu... 900 millions d'un seul coup... elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux... son affiche avait déjà du faire le tour du monde...

Inconsciemment, ses pas traînants la conduisirent devant la porte de son dortoir. BONG... Sa tête heurta doucement la porte en bois de sa chambre commune adjacente à l'infirmerie. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe. Avachis contre l'encadrement, elle fut soudainement violemment bousculée.

\- Excuse-moi ! Lança un docteur en blouse blanche qui disparut en courant dans un angle du couloir.

Soudain toutes les infirmières en uniforme sortirent rapidement du couloir de la salle de soin et passèrent à côté de la femme de ménage en galopant derrière le médecin, suivit par de nombreuses autres personnes en blouse blanche.

Lola réussit à attraper au vol le poignet d'une de ses amies, l'arrêtant soudainement dans sa course.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Lola.

Fanfan papillonna des yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- C'est le patient que vous nous avait ramené ! Il a disparut ! Il est introuvable ! Répondit l'infirmière aux cheveux parme. Il ne devrait pourtant pas pouvoir marcher !

 _Dihn ?_ Lola relâcha la soignante qui se remit à courir et finit par disparaître à son tour à la suite de ses collègues. Sans attendre, la femme de ménage posa son balais contre le mur et se mit elle aussi à la recherche de son sauveur. Il fallait le retrouver rapidement, si ses blessures se rouvraient, elles pourraient être plus graves ! … et elle avait aussi deux-trois mots dire à ce gus là !

Trottinant dans le navire, elle prit soin d'inspecter toutes des cales et les pièces sur son passage en insistant particulièrement sur celles encore inoccupées ou réaménagées. Surpris par l'arrivée subite de la fille, Stan attacha en catastrophe une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ?! Aboya le pirate. Ici c'est les douches des hommes !

Lola se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à la porte de sortie.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Dihn par hasard ? Il s'est enfuit de l'infirmerie, commença à raconter la fille.

\- NON !

\- Tu es sûr ? Il est peu-

\- SORT ! Rugit le pirate encore dégoulinant d'eau.

Mise violemment à la porte, Lola s'ébroua contrariée. Quel caractère ! … Mais il n'est pas si mal... Elle ne put empêcher un frisson la parcourir. Non... beaucoup trop effrayant... ignorant les images internes que lui envoyait son cerveau, elle se remit à la recherche du fugitif en traînant les pieds.

Finalement introuvable, Lola se résolut à remonter sur le pont. La nuit venait de tomber et le vent se faisait toujours désirer. Son estomac gronda bruyamment. Massant son petit ventre vide, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le réfectoire surpeuplé à cette heure de la soirée. Elle poussa les deux battants de l'entrée et s'orienta automatiquement vers la table réservée aux infirmières. Elle se glissa entre deux rangés de tables sans oublier de saluer d'un léger geste de main ses amis attablés un peu plus loin qui lui renvoyèrent la politesse... sauf Queen qui détourna rapidement la tête en la voyant...

Lola arriva à la table et s'assit entre Rody et Osis qui se décalèrent un petit peu sur le banc pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? S'empressa de savoir la fille.

\- Non, mais on a mis père au courant. Il ressortira quand il aura faim, grogna l'infirmière aux cheveux noirs en se servant un blanc de poulet entreposé dans le plat au centre de la nappe.

Imitant son amie, Lola se servit à son tour avant _de saucer sa viande et de dévorer goulûment son assiette. Assis devant une très haute table, Barbe Blanche amusé, surveillait ses enfants faire les pitres devant lui puis s'intéressa à la conversation que Joz entretenait avec un autre colosse le l'équipage assit en face de lui. Au même moment, Stan passa les portes du réfectoire et s'avança en saluant quelques hommes qui l'interpellaient. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, son regard se changea soudainement en envoyant des éclairs et des menaces visuelles du style « reviens ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pendant que je prends ma douche et je te pends par le nez aux vergues du grand mat_ ».

Ignorant l'intimidation du pirate, Lola fit semblant de s'intéresser aux discutions des infirmières sans oublier de continuer d'observer Stan qui s'installait tranquillement à droite de Vista avant de rire aux plaisanteries qu'un pirate racontait en face.

Après avoir engloutit leurs repas, les pirates ressortirent les tonneaux d'alcools et remplirent leur choppes à ras bord avant de se mettre à chanter et à danser sur les tables en renversant leurs bières et leurs rhums sous les rythmes de début de chansons guillerettes et paillardes. Sans attendre, Lola se leva d'un bond et partit en hurlant vers les responsables du futur chaos en menaçant de milles morts les futurs responsables de sa prochaine journée de dur labeur.

Profondément dégoûtée par leur manque de considération, elle finit par abandonner et sortir en grommelant sur le pont. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la poupe du vaisseau et donna au passage un bon coup de pied dans une bouteille vide de la fête du midi qui traînait sur son chemin. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mât d'artimon et s'assit en tailleurs les bras croisés en s'ébrouant et bougonnant dans sa barbe en pensant au futur foutu nettoyage du grand réfectoire.

L'air frais de l'extérieur et l'odeur salé de la mer eut le don de l'apaiser. Les sons étouffés des rires et de quelques notes de musique de la nouvelle petite fête improvisée résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lola soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une nuée d'étoiles scintillait vaillamment dans la nuit quand le croissant argenté de la lune s'élevait et se reflétait doucement sur la mer d'un calme olympien en éclairant de sa douce lumière blanchâtre l'intégralité du pont désert. Une légère brise parcourut le vaisseau en gonflant délicatement les voiles du mât principal comme une lente respiration animale.

Lola ressortit son affiche de mise à prix plié en quatre dans une de ses poches, les yeux plantés sur le montant. Comment pourrait-elle éclaircir ce malentendu ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir pirate, surtout pas avec une prime aussi élevée ! Avec une telle somme sur sa tête, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention des hauts gradés de la marine et des célèbres chasseurs de primes du nouveau monde, voir même des yonko en personne ! Elle était maintenant devenue un danger pour cet équipage... Ce n'était pas comme si elle se souciait vraiment d'eux mais elle avait quand même finit par s'attacher à quelques personnes...

\- 900 millions ?! incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... susurra une voix masculine.

Dans un sursaut la jeune femme replia sa prime brutalement et la refourra sans attendre dans la poche de sa veste. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

\- En haut...

Lola leva le nez. En partit caché par la voile, une forme humanoïde se distinguait grâce à quelques nuances argentées. Une courte queue poilue pendouillait mollement dans le vide quand deux points brillants la guettaient en contre-haut.

\- Dihn ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que fais-tu là-haut ?! Tu es blessé, tu ne devrais pas monter ! Comment tu as fais ?! On t'a cherché de partout !

L'homme-hyène leva les yeux au ciel et répondit nonchalamment :

\- Visiblement non.

\- Bouges pas ! J'arrive ! Répondit Lola en ignorant le sarcasme de la bête.

Au moment où Lola encerclait le large mât de ses maigres bras, la hyène atterrie maladroitement au sol derrière elle. Dihn dévisagea la fille et se redressa sur son unique jambe valide en reprenant son apparence d'hybride. Dépassant la jeune femme d'au moins deux têtes, il se mit face à elle en la surplombant dangereusement en prenant appuis contre le grand pilier de bois.

\- 900 millions... c'est vraiment quelque chose... Sourit mauvaisement le félin en montrant une large rangée de dents qui étirait un de ses tatouages, aurais-tu un pouvoir caché ? Félicitation, il est très bien dissimulé. Ce serait idiot de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité...

Malgré sa jambe toujours bandée et inutilisable, son aura était encore bien imposante. Il ne cessait de fixer du regard la jeune fille en empêchant de possibles mouvements de retraites. Pratiquement acculée contre la rambarde, Lola paniquée chercha une sortie quand l'homme-hyène tendit une main pleine de griffes dans sa direction.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas.

Vista se tenait en retrait juste à côté de l'homme-bête et retenait son bras. Un reflet soudain attira le regard de la bête vers l'arrière. L'ancien noble tenait fermement une de ses lames déjà à moitié dégainée, prêt à la sortir entièrement au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que Dihn arrache son bras de l'emprise du chapeauté et s'éloigne des deux pirates en boitant douloureusement sans oublier de leur jeter un regard amusé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Lola en partie cachée derrière la carrure de l'épéiste sans quitter des yeux la hyène qui s'éloignait en claudiquant. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.

\- L'argent change parfois les gens, souffla Vista.

Un flash soudain illumina les yeux de la fille. Au moment où elle allait se jeter à la suite du Mâche-fer, de puissants bras l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent.

\- Hey ! Lâche-moi Vista ! Ordonna la jeune femme. Dihn ! Rends moi ma carte ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as ! Tu me l'as prise la nuit dernière ! C'est moi qui l'ai gagnée au casino !

Juste avant de passer la porte du couloir du vaisseau, Dihn s'arrêta et toisa la jeune femme encore immobilisée sur le pont.

\- Attends ! Rends-la-moi ! Brailla-t-elle.

Ignorant la demande de la fille, la hyène disparut à l'intérieur, un sourire en coin imprimé sur ses lèvres noires. Lola se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son ami et se lança à son tour dans le couloir, Vista sur les talons. La hyène avait disparu. Lola jura avant de se retourner vers l'épéiste qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as retenue ! S'énerva t-elle. Il a MA carte !

\- Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui. Tout ce que tu risques c'est de te faire écraser, se justifia l'ancien noble. Viens, on retourne avec les autres.

Lola cala une main contre son front avant de jurer une nouvelle fois.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?! Toi, tu aurais pu facilement le maîtriser, il était blessé !

\- Se battre contre un infirme n'est pas loyal, répondit l'ancien noble apparemment offusqué.

Lola pesta. Ah, les hommes et leur maudite fierté, toute une histoire... Elle inspecta encore une fois les couloirs sans trouver trace du voleur de bien. Les mains dans les poches et la mine complètement renfermée, elle finit par se diriger vers l'infirmerie, surveillée du regard par l'épéiste qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, soit disant par « sécurité ».

\- Où vas-tu ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Me coucher, grogna-t-elle. Il y a des jours où il faudrait mieux rester dans son lit.

\- Les autres font la fête en haut.

Lola continuait son chemin comme si de rien était, le visage fermé.

\- Pas envie, trancha-t-elle. Regarder les autres mettre le bordel que JE vais devoir nettoyer ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Vista regardait la jeune femme disparaître dans un des couloirs. Il soupira. Ah, les femmes... Une fois la fille hors de son champ visuel, le noble fit demi-tour et regagna le pont avant de retourner dans le réfectoire très animé.

\- Vista ! Tiens goûte-moi ça !

À peine eut-il passé les portes que Stan venait lui mettre une choppe de rhum remplie à raz-bord dans les mains. Rejoignant la table la plus proche, Vista se retrouva face à Thatch et à quelques autres pirates qu'il avait déjà croisé sur le pont.

\- Ah, tu ne devais pas ramener Lola ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu revenir, répondit le noble au jeune cuisinier en commençant à boire.

\- Ce n'est pas une perte de toute façon, elle plombe plus l'ambiance qu'autre chose, grogna Queen assis dans un coin en sirotant son verre.

Tous ses amis autour de la table, surpris, se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a reçut sa prime ce matin. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, chuchota un pirate à l'oreille de l'ancien noble.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Et amoureux...

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! S'énerva le petit pirate blond les joues complètement rouges. Surtout pas d'elle ! Elle... elle est trop... Voila vous m'avez compris ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus ce n'est qu'un boulet !

Il se leva d'un bond et récupéra une bouteille encore pleine sur une des tables avant de sortir à son tour du réfectoire en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses frères.

\- Et bien c'est joyeux aujourd'hui, quelle ambiance ! S'exaspéra le jeune cuisinier en portant à ses lèvres une choppe d'alcool.

* * *

De nouveau installé sur une des vergues d'un des mats, Dihn observait dans l'obscurité, un petit point lumineux qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du vaisseau. Plus que quelques heures et ils finiraient par rejoindre Texas Prime. Une petite brise glissa le long de son pelage gris et fit claquer le Jolly Roger au-dessus de sa tête en gonflant légèrement les voiles.

De son perchoir il pouvait surveiller les allers et venus les pirates de plus en plus ivres au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout d'un moment les quelques notes et les derniers rires de l'équipage finirent pas s'estomper et laisser place à un profond silence quelque fois coupé par les bruits des rondes des « volontaires moins éméchés » de garde pour le reste de la nuit.

Ne quittant pas des yeux les lumières de la prochaine destination, la hyène posa son museau entre ses pattes en faisant abstraction de sa malheureuse jambe blessée qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Le Mâche-fer redressa sa tête et fixa l'homme qui venait de le rejoindre sur son perchoir. La bête soupira dédaigneusement.

\- Et moi qui pensais que les poulets s'endormaient dès que la nuit tombait... répondit-il en reposant sa tête entre ses larges pattes sombres.

Le phénix lui jeta un profond regard courroucé en faisant disparaître ses longues ailes enflammées.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, yoï.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Soupira la bête en se relevant avant de grimacer au contact de sa douloureuse jambe bandée. Je vois que tu t'es tout rafistolé, c'est quand même pratique d'être un zoan mythologique...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'infirmerie, ta jambe risque de se réinfecter.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, tu m'agaces. Retournes faire mumuse avec tes soit disant frangins et ton p'tit papounet chéri. Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule à vous comporter de la sorte, siffla la hyène. Tu crois que vous comporter comme une pseudo famille sert à quelque chose ?Vous finirez par regretter amèrement de vous être autant attacher les uns aux autres, parce que tout ça finira forcément par s'arrêter...

Marco et Dihn se dévisageaient silencieusement.

\- Ça t'es arrivé, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le second sans quitter des yeux les deux orbes brillantes qui le fixaient.

\- On peut dire ça... soupira la bête en hochant les épaules et en plongeant son regard nostalgique dans l'océan noir comme de l'encre. Je me suis trop attaché et j'ai tout perdu. C'est une leçon que j'ai finalement bien comprise... il ne faut s'attacher à rien sur cet océan car tout finit par nous être reprit et c'est ceux qui restent qui finirons complètement seul... Il ne faut penser qu'à soi-même et à rien d'autre.

\- Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, yoï.

La soudaine proposition du phénix manqua de faire tomber le Mâche-fer de son perchoir et eut l'effet d'une baffe. Sans attendre, il attrapa le zoan mythologique par le col de sa chemise et le ramena face à lui.

\- Tu comprends ce que je viens de dire ?! Vous me débectez, jamais je me soumettrais à tes ordres ou à ceux du guignol que tu appelles père ! Rugit la hyène en soulevant le phénix.

Sans attendre, les deux jambes du second se transforma en longues serres et projeta le carnivore sur pont en s'écrasant violemment. Marco remit en place le col de sa chemise froissée avant de se laisser tomber à son tour et atterrit souplement devant le mâche-fer qui essuyait un filet de sang le long de son museaux en se redressant sur ses jambes en grimaçant. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, le second du vaisseau passa devant lui et rejoignit la porte du vaisseau.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter notre père, menaça le phénix.

\- Vous finirez forcément pas vous faire trahir ! Aboya haineusement la hyène. Accorder autant de confiance envers vos soit disant frères ou votre capitaine sera votre plus grande faiblesse ! Un jour vous serez trahit ! et tu veux savoir le pire !? Ce sera que lorsque de vous vous en rendrez compte que ce sera trop tard ! Vous n'aurez plus que des regrets et vos yeux pour pleurer !

Quelques pirates de gardes, alertés par tout le raffut finirent par arriver et entourer les deux combattants. Marco se retourna lentement et fixa nonchalamment la hyène toujours assit au milieu du pont la main sur son museau ensanglanté.

\- Tu veux parier, yoï ?

* * *

*Longues pièces en bois en travers des mats qui soutiennent les voiles

**Mât arrière d'un trois mât

* * *

BonuX (suite) :

Quartier général de la marine, Marine Ford :

\- Amiral-en-chef Kong ! S'exclama un jeune officier fraîchement gradé en se mettant fièrement au garde à vous sur le pas de la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Nous avons reçu de nombreuses demandes de renfort des casernes alentours, monsieur !

L'homme assis sur le large fauteuil leva doucement le nez de son journal. Ses cheveux blancs étaient dressés en quelques pointes qui contrastaient avec sa large figure mate où descendait trois autres mèches poilues en guise de barbe. Il reposa sa lecture sur le bureau à coté de quelques poids de musculation qui traînaient entre trois ou quartes piles de documents officiels. Sur le mur, accroché derrière le grand fauteuil, un large et long tableau où était calligraphié « Marine, force d'esprit » surplombait impérialement les deux combattants. L'amiral à la forte musculature souffla et croisa ses puissants bras.

\- C'est à propos de la nouvelle prime, n'est ce pas ? Je suis au courant. Envoyez toute l'assistance nécessaire, commandant. Je veux que les émeutes soit maîtrisées avant la nuit et faites réunir tout les hauts gradés présents, ordonna le grand dirigeant de la marine toujours assit derrière son grand bureau

L'officier s'inclina avant d'exécuter les ordres. L'amiral-en-chef soupira une énième fois en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son large fauteuil, encadré de sa longue cape blanche à l'effigie du gouvernement mondial. Il récupéra un papier plutôt singulier glissé dans le journal. Un vulgaire dessin qui semblait représenter un être humain illustrait vulgairement le nom du dit « démon ». Une solution drastique à son encontre devait être déployée. Comment une femme de cette trempe avait-elle réussi à rester inconnue de la marine aussi longtemps ?

Il reposa le papier rose sur son espace de travail avant de se masser les yeux. Une solution devait rapidement être mise en place pour régler ce problème.

* * *

\- BWAHAHAHA ! 900 000 000 berries ! Les larmes aux yeux un grand vice-amiral aux cheveux grisonnants se tenait les côtes en riant allégrement.

\- Garp ! Arrête de rire ! Grogna un autre haut gradé avec une coupe de cheveux noir et une longue barbe tressée de la même couleur sombre placé à ses cotés.

Tout les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction. Le premier vice-amiral continuait de taper bruyamment la table de réunion à chaque respiration en faisant rebondir la coupelle de biscuits secs devant lui.

\- Si elle arrive à réunir sous son joug d'autres équipages de pirates renommés, elle pourrait devenir un des plus sérieux problèmes de la marine ! Continua sérieusement un des officiers. Elle a déjà réussi à rallier une des pires primes montantes de cette génération à sa cause, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres équipages ne la rejoigne !

\- Se soumettre à une parfaite inconnue jusqu'à lors... cela m'étonne de Barbe Blanche... réfléchit à autre voix la seule femme officier de la salle sans quitter des yeux le morceaux de papier coloré d'un vieux rose. Elle doit faire preuve d'un immense charisme et d'un pouvoir incommensurable pour réussir à contrôler un tel homme...

\- Sans oublier une volonté de fer pour soumettre et s'imposer aussi rapidement à l'équipage !

\- Ce démon doit les mener par les bouts du nez. Nous devoir faire attention face à elle... chuchota l'amiral en chef assit au bout de la table, les doigts joins au niveaux de son menton.

* * *

Au même moment dans un navire sur GrandLine :

Une jeune femme releva la tête de sa besogne et essuya son front poisseux de transpiration sur son bras droit en évitant ses longs gants roses en caoutchouc trempés d'eau. Elle étira ensuite ses membres groggy par son dur travail en laissant ses articulations craquer douloureusement. Recroquevillée sur le sol elle reprit sa dure tâche en frottant énergiquement l'émail blanchâtre encrassé par une étrange texture brunâtre malodorante a l'aide une vulgaire éponge qui faisait pâle figure.

Une tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte en ignorant l'odeur pas très sympatrique qui se dégageait de la pièce.

\- tu n'as toujours pas fini, yoï ? Soupira le second du navire.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui envoyer un regard courroucé par dessus son épaule. Ignorant l'air furieux de la jeune femme, Marco s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras nonchalamment. Un sourire au lèvre il continua sans la quitter des yeux :

\- N'oublie pas que tu as aussi les toilettes de l'autre coté du pont à nettoyer, les douches sont aussi dans un état pitoyable et la lessive ne se fera pas toute seule... du rhum a été renversé sur le pont, il faudrait nettoyer. Ça colle désagréablement aux semelles...


End file.
